Seeds
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Tom estaba esperando a alguien en la estación King Cross luego de terminar el quinto año y de repente se encuentra con una escena muy familiar, excepto que no es ni la ciudad que el creía, ni el año que el creía y el chico que esta frente a él sabe su nombre y mucho de él, pero él no sabe quién es este chico de ojos verdes que parece saber demasiado. [Tomarry]
1. Intro

**Seeds**

* * *

Tom estaba esperando a alguien en la estación King Cross luego de terminar el quinto año y de repente se encuentra con una escena muy familiar, excepto que no es ni la ciudad que el creía, ni el año que el creía y el chico que esta frente a él sabe su nombre y mucho de él, pero él no sabe quién es este chico de ojos verdes que parece saber demasiado. Cosas que no sabía nadie más que sus "amigos" en Hogwarts.

**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

**La imagen original de portada la hallé en una búsqueda en google, si alguien conoce el autor, díganme.


	2. Una escena familiar

**01.- Una escena familiar**

* * *

Lo importante de todo esto no era que llegó a ese lugar, sino porque su traicionera magia lo había llevado ahí. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en la estación de King Cross esperando a su tutora que, evidentemente, llegaría tarde, lo haría cargar su propio baúl aun sabiendo lo que pesaba y de que no estaba autorizado a hacer magia y encima le echaría la culpa de algo que salió mal de su día. Una linda perspectiva.

Como fuera, estaba ahí y lo que veía era repulsivo, repugnante, algo inaudito. Un chico de su misma edad estaba siendo agredido por un montón de otros chicos que parecían divertirse diciéndole fenómeno, abominación, insistiendo en que llamarían a un sacerdote para sacarle lo que tenía adentro... toda esta escena era tan familiar.

Algo dentro de él se removió incomodó, la gente pasaba e ignoraba al chico, ignoraba esta injusticia, ¿Qué nadie iba a detener a estos maleantes? ¿Ningún adulto? Bueno, pues él no iba a ser un espectador mudo y ciego, él iba a hacer algo.

—¡Hey! ¡Métanse con alguien de su tamaño! —Dijo el chico con toda la furia que le permitía su cuerpo.

—Tú no te metas gusano—Dijo el chico que era el líder aparente, un idiota de gran tamaño, él conocía a los de su tipo.

—Valiente líder, un tipo enorme y sus esbirros contra un solo chico—Se burlo.

—No sabes de lo que es capaz esta "cosa"—La forma en que dijo "cosa", el desprecio evidente en su voz es lo que detonó su magia.

Todo alrededor de ellos empezó a cimbrarse, los árboles de los jardines se balanceaban ominosamente, la tierra retumbaba e incluso el cielo se nublo con nubes de tormenta que relampagueaban.

—Lárgate—Dijo el chico con todo el hielo que podía poner y algo además de la magia debió asustar al líder porque luego de eso, salió corriendo seguido de su grupito y dejo al chico que estaban golpeando, ahí tirado en el suelo—¿Estás bien? —Dijo tendiéndole la mano al herido.

El chico aceptó la mano y se veía mal, había golpes en su cara que le deformarían el rostro cuando se hincharan y era evidente que esos lentes jamás iban a volver a estar bien. Si no fuera porque no se le permitía hacer magia fuera del colegio (¡Estúpidas reglas!), él mismo repararía esos lentes. No esperaba nada, incluso si el chico no le diera las gracias, era lo correcto ayudar, pero no esperaba que el chico al verlo pareciera haber visto a un fantasma.

—¿T-tom? —De acuerdo, eso no lo vio venir. El chico lo conocía por la expresión de horror que puso. Lo otro que no esperaba, es que el chico se desmayara.

Demonios, y ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer?

* * *

Como pudo, Tom Riddle jaló al inerte cuerpo del adolescente hasta un poco de pasto. Ya con la cabeza fría y sin la presión de unos adolescentes idiotas jugando a ser pandilleros (Un pandillero iría tras una banda organizada no tras un escuálido adolescente cegatón ¡Por Merlín!), Tom se dio cuenta de dos cosas: No estaba ni cerca de King Cross, ni siquiera era Londres y definitivamente, el chico lo conocía por la cara de horror, y lo que conocía de él no parecía ser bueno.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar.

No es que estuviera a oscuras, recordaba su nombre, a la señora Cole, el orfanato, Hogwarts, incluso al profesor Dumbledore, aunque recordaba odiarlo y ahora solo sentía algo de irritación hacía él. Eso definitivamente era extraño.

Se dio el tiempo de analizar lo que lo rodeaba. Las calles eran diferentes. No diferente de estar en otro barrio, sino literalmente diferentes a cualquier barrio. Él había logrado ir a uno de esos barrios de sociedad de clase alta y las calles no eran ni siquiera tan bonitos u ordenadas como era todo aquí. El parque de juegos tenía los juegos que él conocía, pero había otros que no ubicaba. Parecían ser aparatos de ejercicio y para validar esa teoría, un corredor en algo parecido a ropa de vestir gris, bastante holgada y de una tela extraña, estaba ahora usando esos aparatos para hacer ejercicio.

La tarde estaba cayendo y Tom tenía hambre, entonces recordó su baúl y al buscarlo, no lo encontró. Eso era raro, ya que lo hechizo de forma permanente para permanecer cerca de él. Debería estar ahí, pero no lo estaba, sumando más rareza a su situación.

Un gemido lo saco de su concentración. Al menos el chico estaba despertando.

—¿Estas mejor? —.

—Sí, creo que sí, yo...—El chico de lentes abrió los ojos como platos—T-tom... ¿Sigues a-aquí? Oh Merlín, ¿Qué tan duro me golpearon esos idiotas? —.

—Evidentemente me conoces—.

—Claro que te conozco ¡Por ti no tengo padres! —.

—¿¡Disculpa!? Mira, me han acusado de muchas cosas pero no de haber matado a los padres de nadie y lo de esa chica fue un accidente y... ¿Por qué me estoy justificando contigo? Tú sabes quién soy ¡Pero yo no sé quién eres tú! —.

Harry Potter, recién salvado por Tom Riddle quien aparentemente estaba amnésico, al menos algún tipo de amnesia se veía claramente confundido. Sumado a esto, este "Tom" era idéntico al de su segundo año, un Tom Riddle en sus 16 años con todo el mundo por delante y no el serpentino ser apenas humanoide de su cuarto año.

—Mira, te llamas Tom Riddle, tu madre era Merope Gaunt y tu padre un muggle llamado como tú—.

Tom palideció.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —.

—Se mucho de ti, y tienes razón, no sabes cómo me llamó...—.

—Además de que te salve el trasero—.

—Eso también. Aunque eventualmente se hubieran cansado y me hubieran dejado en paz—.

—¿Por qué nadie ayudó? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no quieren meterse en un pleito de delincuentes—.

—Disculpa, pero eres lo menos parecido a un delincuente, sobre todo con esas fachas—.

Harry se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Por mucho que doliera, este Tom tenía razón. A todo esto, ¿Cómo llegó? Él había destruido el diario ¿Sería posible que hubiera dos diarios? Esto tenía que saberlo Dumbledore... algo dentro de Harry dolió. Dumbledore no era confiable, mentía, como todos los adultos. Bueno, excepto uno de ellos aunque no se imaginaba pidiéndole ayuda con esto.

Merlín, los golpes empezaban a doler y necesitaba llegar a casa de sus "tíos" antes del anochecer, pero ¿Qué hacer con este... Tom? Ni modo, selo llevaría y esperaría que una noche de sueño le diera respuestas.

—Mira, debo estar en mi casa antes de que anochezca pero no puedes quedarte aquí solo, así que vendrás conmigo—.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué debería ir contigo? Además, debo llegar al orfanato, la señora Cole se enojara si no llego pronto—.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. Me voy. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo—.

Tom miró alrededor y empezaba a anochecer y las sombras no eran amenazantes pero era evidente que no llegaría a Londres a tiempo y la señora Cole solo se enojaría más con él, pero de nuevo, eso no era nada especial tomando en cuenta que siempre lo culpaba por todo lo malo que pasaba con ella, el orfanato y el país en general. Así de idiotas son los adultos.

Harry ya iba caminando por la calle y Tom lo siguió. Caminaron un buen rato en silencio y mientras tanto, Tom notó que de verdad aquí era muy diferente de lo que recordaba las calles, la forma genérica pues. Todo aquí era excesivamente ordenado, incluso el pasto estaba recortado de forma precisa. Tan nauseabundo.

Finalmente llegaron a una casa idéntica a las otras y Harry le dijo que se escondiera. Tom frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que le dijo Harry y se escondió en un arbusto pegado a la cochera. Se oían gritos y luego de un rato, Harry salió y le dijo que lo siguiera. Tom lo hizo y con cuidado y en silencio, incluso con pasos suaves, subieron las escaleras hasta una habitación con más cerraduras que una prisión.

Harry abrió y le indico a Tom que entrara y luego de que Tom entró, Harry le siguió y cerró la puerta.

—...Escóndete en el closet, vendrá a ver si estoy aquí antes de poner el candado—.

—¿Quién? —Dijo Tom metiéndose en el estrecho closet.

—Mí "tío"—.

Como si lo hubiera conjurado, una figura amorfa y enorme se proyectó y Tom apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta cuando algo parecido a una ballena en dos pies entró a la "habitación", si es que a ese muestrario de porquerías a medio quemar/usar/romper/desechar. Bufó calladamente. Aquí estaba el futuro regente del mundo mágico, esperando a que un tal... No le había dicho como se llamaba, ahorita que lo pensaba.

—...Y espero que no vuelva a suceder chico...—.

—Sí tío Vernon—.

El ballenato bufó—No me repliques pequeño monstruo, solo cuento los días para deshacerme de ti—La ballena estaba por irse y soltó antes de cerrar la puerta—Y no cenarás hoy—Entonces sí, cerró la puerta y se oyó como se cerraban todos los candados de la puerta.

—Puedes salir—.

—¿Ese ballenato es tu tío? —Harry bufó—¿No lo es? —.

—Es el esposo de mi tía, y es mi "tía" porque mi madre tuvo la desgracia de no ser hija única—Dijo Harry con sorna.

—Dudo que tu nombre sea monstruo—.

—Cierto, no te lo dije—Harry pensó por un instante en no decírselo, pero no sabía si era Voldemort, no parecía estar consciente de él como lo estaba el Tom del diario, así que había una posibilidad de que este Tom no fuera exactamente el del diario, además de que eventualmente de enteraría si es que no desaparecía en una voluta de humo. Mejor decirle—Me llamó Harry, Harry Potter—.

—Uhmm ¿Qué hacemos aquí Potter? —.

—No hagas eso—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Llamarme Potter—.

Tom bufó, odiaba las familiaridades pero por el momento, este chico era todo lo que era "relativamente" seguro—Está bien, Harry—.

—Bien... estamos aquí porque no sé qué haces aquí. Se quién eres pero creo que tú no sabes donde estas, no deberías estar aquí—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—¿En qué año crees que estas? —.

—1943—.

—Estamos en 1996—Dijo Harry extendiéndole un periódico de la pila que estaba cerca de la cama. No era ni de la misma fecha, pero era de apenas un par de días atrás. ¿Había viajado en el tiempo 56 años?

Contrario a Harry, Tom no se desmayó, pero ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas y dudaba que un mago de 16 años tuviera forma de responderle.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó por fin Tom.

—Hoy, nada. Mi lechuza esta fuera cazando, volverá en la mañana y entonces podré escribirle a alguien que puede ayudarnos a saber por qué estás aquí—.

Un gruñido los alerto del hambre.

—¿No tendrás comida? —.

—Si no te importa que sean dulces—.

Tom se encogió de hombros y Harry se deslizo por debajo de la cama y saco algo de una tabla suelta del suelo. De ahí, saco una bolsa y de ella empezó a sacar barras y barras de dulces, chocolates y algunos pasteles de caldero. Tom agarro una barra de chocolate oscuro mientras Harry agarraba un pastel de caldero.

Mientras comían, Harry empezó la carta más difícil de su vida hacía su profesor menos favorito de todo Hogwarts, pero Dumbledore estaba fuera de discusión y cualquier otro reaccionaría como lo haría Dumbledore. El profesor Snape al menos escucharía a "Tom". Enrolló el pergamino y lo dejó en el alféizar de la ventana, así cuando llegara Hedwig podría enviarla directamente al profesor. Su lechuza amaba enviar sus cartas.

Donde dormir fue otro problema pero Harry finalmente gano la cama, dado que había recibido una paliza ese día. Su tío ni siquiera le pregunto por los golpes. Desde que Dudley había dejado la pandilla que él mismo formó, esta estaba peor que nunca gracias al "chico nuevo" de la secundaria Stonewall. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba pero Piers Polkiss, el antiguo mano derecha de Dudley, lo señalo como objetivo al nuevo "jefe", luego de que Dudley abandono el grupo y todos ellos le echaron la culpa a Harry.

Dudley siquiera se controlaba un poco, por extraño que pareciera eso.

Lo más que pudo hacer antes de dormir fue tomar un par de aspirinas y esperar que ayudaran, ya se había acabado su suministro de pociones que siempre lograba tomar de la enfermería (Madame Pomfrey era un ángel).

A la mañana siguiente, Hedwig iba camino a un lugar que jamás había visitado, pero estaba dispuesta a que su amo estuviera orgulloso de ella. Cokeworth.

Mientras la lechuza nival volaba hacia allá, Harry y Tom comían un poco más de dulces y esperaban a que se abrieran los candados. Afortunadamente para ellos, Vernon solo quitaba los seguros y candados, sin revisar si su sobrino salía o siquiera si amanecía bien. Vernon no ignoraba los golpes que le habían propinado la antigua pandilla de su hijo, pero pensaba que se lo merecía por haber puesto en peligro a su querido Dudley el año anterior, aunque supiera que no era culpa de Harry. Siempre era mejor culpar al chico de todo, incluso de sus malas ventas en la empresa.

Su mezquindad había llegado a tal grado que solo dejaban una lata de sopa de chícharo fría para que comiera, para todo el día, y cerraban el refrigerador con candado. Cosa que no evitaba que Harry llegara a la comida, simplemente le tomaba más tiempo pero con su juego de ganzúas que le habían dado los gemelos, era cosa fácil. Era solo que prefería fingir que era tan desvalido como siempre. Si sus tíos sabían la verdad de las cosas ya hubieran hecho algo para evitarlo.

Dudley aún iba a sus "clases particulares", que se trataban de sesiones con un psicólogo luego del encuentro con los dementores el verano pasado. Evitaba a Harry como la plaga y sus tíos lo odiaban aún más por eso, por haberles quitado a su "alegre" pichoncito. En opinión de Harry, encontrarse con el dementor, aunque casi les cuesta la vida, fue lo mejor que le había pasado a su "primo", había perdido peso y había "mejorado" sus calificaciones en Smeltings, pasando de un equivalente muggle del Troll a un aceptable para un macaco, pero tratándose de los Dursley, era un avance significativo.

Harry y Tom por fin salieron y Harry iba armado con sus ganzúas y luego de algunos minutos pudo abrir el refrigerador. Detrás del cajón de verduras estaba su premio, una bolsa con víveres solo de él. La señora Weasley a veces le enviaba comida y comestibles y Harry no podía esconder todos ellos en su habitación, así que escondía comida en el mismo refrigerador, a la vista de todos y había funcionado maravillosamente.

Harry preparo un par de huevos con rosbif y unas tazas de té y ambos adolescentes comieron en silencio. Para Tom, Harry era un enigma constante. Él había pensado que el orfanato Wool era malo, pero incluso él había tenido comida a diario, mala comida, pero a diario y tres veces al día. Este chico parecía al borde de la inanición y aun así, compartía con él la escasa comida que había logrado almacenar, como si supiera que alguien pronto le daría alimento, pero era evidente que no serían sus "parientes".

Para Harry, este "Tom" era un enigma. Desde que lo ayudo con los matones del barrio hasta este momento, Harry estaba cada vez más convencido de que aunque era Tom Riddle, el mismo del diario, a su vez, no lo era. Mientras tanto, él tenía una lista de cosas por hacer en la casa si quería seguir manteniendo un perfil bajo. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que este Tom estuviera como su contraparte actual, haciendo nada mientras otros se ensuciaban las manos.

—Bien, yo lavo y tú secas y luego nos repartimos la casa—.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperas que limpie? —Dijo Tom ofendido. ¿Qué acaso este chico era muggle? Conocía su nombre y era evidente que era un mago, podía sentir su magia, entonces, ¿Por qué no usaba su magia? —¿Por qué no usas magia? —.

—Porque, Tommy—Tom frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre ridículo—El querido ministro de magia es un imbécil que solo está buscando un pretexto para sacarme de Hogwarts, aunque no sé si siga siendo el ministro luego de lo que paso hace unos meses—Dijo Harry sin dar más detalles.

—Me niego—.

—Bien, la puerta está ahí, fue un placer conocerte—Harry señalo la puerta y empezó a lavar los platos. Sabía que pronto Tom diría algo como "Lo haré solo porque quiero respuestas" o algo así. En tres, dos...

—Bien, haré quehaceres domésticos, pero te advierto Potter que a quien le escribiste es mejor que tenga algunas respuestas—Dijo Tom mientras tomaba el trapo y secaba los trastes recién lavados.

Tom era predecible, ya fuera el chico de 16 años junto a él o su actual forma casi reptiloide con delirios de grandeza, pensó Harry.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba sentado en su sala leyendo un libro de pociones raras que había logrado encontrar en el callejón Knockturn. Estaba terminando una taza de té cuando una lechuza entró por su ventana. Siendo un mago, la visión de una lechuza no debería ser algo digno de verse, pero sí cuando vio las plumas blancas de la pata de la lechuza.

Su visión se separó del libro y observó a la lechuza. Era la lechuza de Potter.

¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín podría querer el mocoso con él? Debía estar en problemas, así que le quito rápidamente la carta a la lechuza y empezó a leer, conforme iba leyendo su ceño se fruncía y entendía menos.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Al Profesor Snape,_

 _Probablemente le sorprenda que le escriba. Créame, yo tampoco lo creo pero cosas más extrañas están pasando. Me encuentro en un problema, pero no estoy en peligro inmediato. Es solo que hay una persona que llegó a mí, y digamos que es particular. Esta en mi casa en estos momentos y créame cuando le digo que esto podría ser algo malo si no encuentro, si no encontramos, una respuesta al porqué de su presencia._

 _Esto podría afectar el curso de la guerra e incluso el curso del mundo como lo conocemos._

 _¿Podría venir a mi casa y conocer a esta persona? ¿Podría analizarla como lo hace Madame Pomfrey conmigo en la enfermería? Y si es posible, ¿Podría hablar con él y/o usar Legeremancia para averiguar de dónde proviene?_

 _Se que debería haber ido con el profesor Dumbledore también, pero no estoy seguro de cómo reacciones al ver a mi extraño visitante._

 _Si decide no venir, simplemente destruya esta carta. Si decide venir, mi dirección es el número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Mis parientes regresarán cerca de las 5 de la tarde, tendría hasta las 4 de este día si decide venir. Si no llega, tomare eso como una negativa y buscaré a alguien más que me ayude con esto. De todos modos, gracias por haber leído esta carta y no quemarla inmediatamente._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . ._**

Severus Snape no observó que la lechuza ya se había ido, en cambio fue a su laboratorio de pociones y agarro muchas de ellas, todas de grado médico, solo por si acaso. Aún no sabía si el "invitado" de Potter era o no peligroso o si estaba en peligro o herido. Pero algo era seguro, si Potter prefirió escribirle a él en vez de Dumbledore es que era algo peligroso y/u oscuro y eso era mejor que él lo tratara.

* * *

Cuando Severus arribo a la casa de Privet Drive, no sabía que esperar. Todo a su alrededor era tan ordenado e impersonal, incluso para él que siempre tenía todo clasificado y medido en su laboratorio, biblioteca e incluso, cocina. Vestido con su mejor ropa "muggle", pasaba como cualquier vendedor de puerta en puerta, en su maletín llevaba todas las pociones que se le habían ocurrido y su varita iba bien oculta pero cerca de su mano, por si acaso. Lanzo algunos hechizos de "No-Me-Notes" y por fin llego a su destino.

Toco a la puerta.

—Profesor—Potter se veía demacrado y había moretones en su rostro.

—Potter, esta persona ¿Lo hirió? —.

—¿Qué? ¡oh! ¿Lo dice por los moretones? No, esos fueron al viejo estilo muggle. Pase, no quiero que lo vea la guardia—.

—¿La guardia? ¿Qué no lo vigilaba solo la loca de Arabella? —La casa era aún más desagradablemente ordenada por dentro que por fuera.

—¿La señora Figg? Ella me deja más a mis anchas. Lo digo por los otros, creo que este día le toca el turno a Tonks u ojoloco, el otro día vi una pata de palo saliendo del aire—.

Severus bufó—Gryffindors—Entonces recordó la carta—¿Dónde está esta "persona"? —.

—Por aquí—Harry guio al profesor a la sala y ahí estaba un adolescente en túnicas de Slytherin y con un aire familiar.

—No reconozco a este alumno—.

—Es porque no estudia en Hogwarts. Estudiaba en Hogwarts—.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué está hablando Potter? —.

—¿Qué sabe de lo que pasó en mi segundo año? —.

—El asunto de la cámara, no mucho excepto que rescato a la señorita Weasley como un príncipe encantador—Dijo con sorna, pero Harry gimió ante lo dicho con dolor. Cuando paró de sacudir la cabeza de exasperación, Harry explicó.

—Ginny estaba siendo poseída por un diario maldito que estaba tomando control de ella y drenando su fuerza vital, alimentando una especie de parasito del sin nariz—.

—¿Está diciendo que la señorita Weasley casi muere por un artefacto oscuro? —.

—Y no olvidemos a la mascota de Salazar Slytherin, una serpiente venenosa gigante capaz de matar con una mirada—.

—¿¡Un basilisco!? ¿Enfrentaste a un jodido basilisco? —La sorpresa hizo que Severus Snape, maestro del estoicismo perdiera toda mascara al grado de tutear a Harry Potter.

—Mate a un basilisco—.

—¿¡Mataste a Nagini!? —Dijo el adolescente de la sala.

—¿Nagini? ¿Llamaste al basilisco Nagini? Bueno, eso explica mucho—Dijo sin revelar mucho Harry.

—¿Nagini? ¿Cómo sabe este chico que el basilisco se llamaba Nagini? Solo conozco un mago que tenga una Nagini...—Severus abrió los ojos en comprensión. Solo había UN MAGO que llamara a una serpiente Nagini. Solo uno—¿Lord Voldemort? —.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Solo se lo había dicho a mis seguidores—.

Severus volteó hacia Harry en busca de una explicación.

—Profesor, conozca a Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort. Pero debo advertirle, no es el mismo, aún siento al otro en mi cabeza pero ya no busca dentro de ella—.

Con razón Potter le escribió. Albus Dumbledore podría haber muerto de la impresión.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Este fic no será snarry sino tomarry. Tengo esta idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza y es mejor hacerle caso. No sé cada cuando voy a actualizar este, ya que es el primer tomarry que haré. Por cierto, no es "viaje en el tiempo", Tom no viajo en el tiempo sino que es del presente, pero tampoco es Voldy. Más adelante quedará claro qué demonios está pasando, y si, tiene que ver con el nombre del fic.

Por lo mientras, les dejo el dato de que el siguiente fic a actualizar en mi lista es "Un Plan Desesperado", que ya está acercándose al enfrentamiento con Voldy y las decisiones de Harry sobre qué hacer con el Sin Nariz.


	3. Dudas razonables

**02.- Dudas razonables**

* * *

—Tom—Tom frunció el ceño, odiaba su nombre muggle—¿Qué tanto recuerdas de ti mismo? —Le preguntó Harry.

Tom suspiró—Recuerdo haber terminado mi quinto año, había encontrado la cámara secreta y encontré a Nagini, yo no le puse el nombre, ella dijo que así la llamo Salazar, encontré la cámara apenas unos días antes de irme, pero le prometí que cuando regresará cumpliríamos la misión que le encomendó Salazar. Estaba esperando a la señora Cole y de repente te vi y ya no estaba en King Cross—.

—¿Cómo averiguaste lo de tu padre? —.

—La señora Cole me dijo que mi madre me nombró después de él. Así que tengo el nombre de mi padre y el de mi abuelo, hubiera preferido llamarme Marvolo, es menos "muggle". Averigüe que no hay una línea Riddle en el mundo mágico e investigue familias con mi "don" particular. Solo se sabía de una familia que aún tenía esos rasgos y supe que mi madre tenía que ser la desaparecida Merope Gaunt. No hay que ser un genio para conectar esos dos hechos—.

Conectando los hechos, era evidente que Tom aún no había convertido el diario en esa cosa maldita llena de magia oscura. Harry ya sabía Voldemort era el hijo de Merope Gaunt y Tom Riddle Sr. gracias a las investigaciones que había hecho junto con Hermione. Ninguno se quedó satisfecho con "dejarlo pasar" como hicieron con la piedra filosofal y ambos se propusieron averiguar más sobre eso. Fue hasta tercero con la ayuda del mapa, que pudieron escabullirse del castillo y averiguar las cosas que necesitaban.

Si no fuera por Ron, quien había oído de su tía Muriel que ella sospechaba siempre de como Voldemort parecía tener tanto poder y que no era normal y que sospechaba magia de la más oscura, ninguno de ellos habría buscado más a fondo y descubierto una forma en que Voldemort pudo escapar de la muerte, el asunto era averiguar cuántos eran porque el puro diario era malo, pero si había más de uno además del destruido estaban en aprietos y requerirían más ayuda y Harry aún no quería llegar a ese punto.

—¿Entonces aún no has creado ningún Horrocrux? —Severus palideció en este punto y Tom tenía un tic nervioso.

—¿C-como sabes eso? —Preguntó Tom, tartamudeando un poco.

—Eso no es importante, entonces ¿Aún tienes tu alma intacta? —.

—Supongo—Dijo Tom ya más controlado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿¡Horrocrux!? ¿El señor oscuro creó un horrocrux? —Severus estaba asustado. Jamás pensó que su "maestro" estuviera así de loco. Ni siquiera Bellatrix hubiera hecho uno y ella estaba clínicamente loca, al menos lo estaría si la analizaba un psiquiatra.

—Creo, profesor, que son más de uno, no hemos podido averiguar el número, pero uno solo no hubiera hecho que Voldemort se volviera loco, solo le hubiera dado algún rasgo "no propiamente humano". Su apariencia reptiloide parece ser producto de varios de esos artefactos—Dijo Harry sin inmutarse.

—¿Cómo que reptiloide? ¿Estás diciendo que mi yo futuro creo demasiados horrocruxes y ahora tiene apariencia de reptil? —.

—Serpiente, de hecho. Parece una cruza de alienígena con reptil y un tantito de humano—.

—¡Merlín! ¿Pues qué tanto hice mal? —.

—Muchas cosas, entre homicidios, magia oscura, violaciones, cacería de muggles, si te digo la lista de crímenes de repente sería algo monótono porque esos son los que más se repiten—Harry miró a ambos Slytherin.

Severus Snape estaba mortalmente pálido y tenía un tic en el párpado izquierdo, mientras Tom estaba boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo averiguó todo esto señor Potter? Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que la mano de la señorita Granger está involucrada—.

—Inteligente profesor, muy inteligente. Si, Hermione es quien me ayudo a investigar todo esto, pero aunque sé que mi casa no está plagada de hechizos de escucha por que el ministerio no debe sentir "cierta clase de magia" en mi casa, no quisiera discutir nada más sobre eso aquí—.

—¿Hemos discutido con la versión de 16 años del señor oscuro y está más preocupado por sus amigos Gryffindors? —.

—Sí. Debo proteger a los míos—.

—¿A que está jugando Potter? —Harry arqueo una ceja, muy similar al estilo de Snape.

—Sí le interesa saberlo, venga mañana y llévenos a la casa Potter en Godric's Hollow. Prometo que le explicare todo—.

—Espera un momento, ¿Llévenos? ¿Por qué debo seguir contigo? —.

Harry bufó—Eres el futuro señor oscuro, piensa un momento. Albus Dumbledore es el mago más respetado de la Luz, ¿Qué te haría si te viera? —.

—Me mataría—.

—Exacto. Pero si te viera tu yo futuro haría lo mismo pensando que es un truco de Dumbledore. Estarás más seguro a mi lado, al menos hasta que averigüemos cómo llegaste hasta este tiempo y ver si podemos regresarte o causaríamos más daño haciendo eso. Mientras tanto, profesor ¿Sería tan amable de revisar a Tom? —.

—¿No estaba diciendo algo de "cierta magia"? —.

—La prohibición detecta magia oscura y "mi magia" en particular, Dumbledore pidió una "dispensa" para la guardia. No detectaran magia curativa—.

Severus bufó pero no dijo nada. Esto se ponía más extraño con cada minuto, así que lanzó un hechizo de escaneo y el pergamino lo desconcertó.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo mal? —La cara del profesor era extraña, al menos, eso le pareció a Tom.

—Esta en blanco—.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, eso no era posible.

—El pergamino está en blanco—.

—Eso es imposible, cuando Hermione me lo lanzo, salió hasta unas fracturas que había olvidado que tenía—.

—¿Fracturas? —Sin darle tiempo de réplica, Severus lanzó el mismo hechizo, pero dirigido a Harry y el pergamino que apareció estaba enrollado y amarrado con cuerda, no con un simple listón como era la costumbre.

Severus empezó a leer ante la mirada atónita de Harry por haber sido "atacado" con el hechizo. ¿Cómo es que Dumbledore seguía enviando a Potter a esta maldita casa? Fracturas, golpes, desnutrición, rozaduras de pañal cuando era bebé, infección por gusanos también en el pañal (Esos malditos se lo habían dejado por días y las larvas crecieron), fracturas de cráneo, quemaduras por agua hirviendo y aceite, fractura de dedos por una sárten azotada en su mano… la lista era un muestrario enorme de sadismo hacia un pequeño niño que ni el señor oscuro hubiera creído posible.

—No debió hacerlo, profesor. ¿Está feliz? El hijo de James Potter es tratado como un puto elfo doméstico. ¿Eso satisface su sed de venganza por mi padre? —Harry estaba molesto, se sentía traicionado, no esperaba que Snape le lanzaría el hechizo, pensó que su atención se centraría en el "mini señor oscuro" sentado en la sala.

Severus pensó un momento. Él jamás se sentiría bien con "esta clase de venganza", él quería vengarse de Potter Senior, despreciaba a Potter Junior porque creía que era un mimado con desdén por las reglas, ahora debía reformularse lo de mimado y no le gustaba equivocarse.

—Nunca me alegraría por saber de un niño maltratado—.

—¡Hey! ¡No soy un niño! —Harry se sonrojo, no había sido un niño nunca, era horrible que Snape le recordara su edad cuando todos los adultos del mundo mágico esperaban que este "niño" salvara sus perezosos traseros.

—No, evidentemente nunca lo has sido—Snape enrolló el pergamino y le tendió a Harry las pociones que traía consigo—Traje esto pensando en su "invitado", sin saber si necesitaría pociones de grado médico, pero en vista de estos resultados, creo que le será útil a usted—.

Harry aceptó las pociones como la "ofrenda de paz" que eran. Tom seguía observando la escena sin saber que estaba pasando pero era evidente que estos dos habían tenido un pasado tormentoso entre ellos y estaban haciendo una tregua por causa de ese pergamino tan pesado.

—¿Vendrá mañana? ¿Nos llevara a Godric's Hollow? —Severus asintió—Espere un momento—Harry subió a su habitación y bajo con un paquete de tela bien enrollado—Use esto en vez de su hechizo "No-Me-Notes", es más efectivo. Si no me equivoco, mañana le toca la guardia a Kingsley o a Tonks, Ojoloco era más probable hoy, pero la basura olía mucho a alcohol, así que supongo que era Mundungus quien hizo la guardia—.

Severus sonrió ante este comportamiento tan Slytherin. Entonces vio el paquete de tela ¡La capa invisible de Potter! Potter le estaba extendiendo una ofrenda de paz también, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

—Potter, necesita… es decir, ¿Quisiera que le convocara comida? —Ofreció Snape, recordando la desnutrición que apareció en el pergamino.

—No, tengo comida profesor, pero no debo comer mucho o toda mi fachada se caerá. Mire, es complejo de explicar, pero mañana le prometo que lo hare, sabrá todo. Mientras, le presto mi capa para que no tenga que usar tanta magia—.

Snape aceptó la "ofrenda de paz" y se concentró mejor en lo que tenía por delante, había más de un misterio aquí. Era evidente que el director o había ignorado deliberadamente el maltrato al que era sujeto Potter o simplemente jamás pensó en checar al chico y le era indiferente mientras siguiera vivo. O incluso otras opciones, todas perturbadoras que dividían a Dumbledore en alguien parecido al señor oscuro o un caso horrendo de negligencia.

Luego estaba el asunto de Potter, por lo que se veía, el muchacho podía _conseguir_ comida. Tenía esa mirada de determinación que veía cuando jugaba al quidditch y la snitch estaba cerca. Por qué simplemente no conseguía la comida de inmediato, era un enigma.

Luego estaba el asunto de que sabía, de verdad sabía, lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, cuando a él mismo le tomo años enterarse de muchas cosas sobre el señor oscuro y este niño había averiguado el nombre, ascendencia e incluso la razón por la cual el señor oscuro seguía anclado a su mundo. La sabelotodo era un factor clave, pero no el único. Conocía a Potter lo suficiente como para no subestimarlo como el resto del profesorado y muchos alumnos.

No. Esto tenía que hacerse con la astucia de los Slytherin. Era evidente que el "pequeño Tom" estaba jugando esa misma carta con Potter, dejarle creer que él tenía el control pero dándole suficiente resistencia para que pareciera que estaba comprándoselo. Además, si jugaba con las reglas de Potter, ¿Qué más sabría el niño? ¿Qué tanto más sería útil?

—Mañana a las 11—.

—Bien—Coincidió Harry—Ah, y profesor, mañana lo veremos en el parque que esta calle abajo justo a la derecha, tres cuadras hacia esa dirección. Es mejor si nos aparecemos un tanto lejos de las guardias y las protecciones de "mi hogar"—.

Severus asintió y le dio un último vistazo a ambos adolescentes antes de ponerse la capa e irse de ahí hasta un punto de aparición seguro. Dejando fluir su magia levemente, localizo al guardia, un adolescente punk con el cabello de color morado, pero que cojeaba. Era evidente que se trataba de Moody, pero evidentemente, Potter le había hecho algo a la capa, ya que Ojoloco no lo noto y Severus sabía que Moody podía ver a través de la capa con ese infernal ojo.

Mientras los hechizos No-Me-Notes podían alejar al ex-auror, Snape no podía mantenerlos lo suficiente para tener energía suficiente para aparecerse, así que era una buena idea usar la capa, pero eso quería decir que Potter, sabía que debía alterar su propiedad para poder usarla con la libertad que requería ¡Esos eran hechizos avanzados! Así que había un misterio más, o Potter se había estado haciendo el tonto y era más poderoso de lo que todos sabían o estaba en contacto con un mago mucho más poderoso de los que lo rodeaban exceptuando a él y Albus, los únicos con magia suficiente como para ejecutar un hechizo capaz de meterse con la matriz de magia de la capa.

Harry Potter había dejado de ser una molestia que soportar y paso a ser un enorme misterio rodeado de otros para el profesor ¿Qué tanto más podía estar equivocado un hombre?

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Quieres ver la tele? —Preguntó Harry y Tom levantó una ceja—Lo siento, se me olvidaba lo poco que sabes de las cosas muggles—Harry sacudió la cabeza divertido y encendió la televisión, lo que hizo soltar un chillido al mini señor oscuro.

—¿¡Qué es esa cosa!? —.

—Se llama televisor y puedes ver cosas con ella—Harry se sentó al lado de Tom y empezó a cambiar canales hasta que llegaron a un documental de la segunda guerra mundial.

—Conozco a ese sujeto, creo que estaba aliado con Grindelwald—Dijo Tom, seguro de que el tal Hitler esa ese muggle que le había dado apoyo en el mundo muggle a Grindelwald.

—Si, Hermione me hablo de eso—Tom lo miró extrañado—Cierto, lo olvidaba, no te he hablado de ella. Hermione es mi mejor amiga, tengo otro mejor amigo que se llama Ron. Ella es quien me ayudo a investigar a tu yo futuro y descubrimos muchas cosas de ti, incluyendo lo de los _horrocruxes_ —.

—¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Cómo si fuera algo malo? No veo que es lo malo sobre no querer morir—Harry bufó.

—Mira, no te hablare sobre "el orden natural" por qué la magia no es natural si lo ves desde las leyes de la física y la química muggles, pero cosas que ambos mundos comparten son la vida y la muerte, todo tiene un fin. piénsalo bien, fragmentas tu alma en pedazos, ¿Esta bien? No, porque la vida prolongada (que no inmortal) que obtienes de eso tiene consecuencias, ya no serías tu si pierdes una parte de tu alma. Incluso los vampiros son mortales, solo basta decapitarlos o clavarles una estaca en el corazón, aunque casi todo ser vivo, le arrancas la cabeza o le destruyes el corazón y morirá, así que no es como si requirieras algo "muy especial" para matarlos—.

—Pero es mejor una vida maldita que la muerte—Insistió Tom.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué tu obsesión a no morir? —Tom palideció un poco, no pensaba contarle a Harry sobre sus pesadillas luego de que fue a una misa y una chica (que luego se supo era epiléptica) fue "exorcizada" ahí mismo en la iglesia—.

—Tengo mis motivos—Dijo apenas con voz audible.

—Seguro—Harry conocía esa mirada, era la misma que el usaba cuando un tema era demasiado, así que continúo cambiando canales hasta que se toparon con las caricaturas.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas viendo caricaturas antes de que Harry anunciara que era hora de que comieran algo y luego debía empezar la cena para "su familia". Cuando empezaron a cocinar, Tom notó que Harry se movía por la cocina como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí, así que casi fue sacado de su ensimismamiento cuando Harry dejó un plato con humeante estofado frente a él y un poco de pan rebanado.

Comieron en un cómodo silencio y luego Harry empezó a darle instrucciones de como cortar verduras. Su tía le había dejado dicho que debía hacer sopa de chícharo (irónico, ya que Harry pensaba darle la infame lata de sopa fría que pretendía que Harry comiera) y chuletas asadas con puré de papas.

La cena de la "familia" estuvo lista y Harry lavo los trastes en tiempo récord gracias a la ayuda de Tom. El auto de Vernon se estaba estacionando cuando Harry le indicó a Tom que se escondiera en su cuarto y Vernon entró apenas Tom cerró la puerta.

—¿Hiciste la casa? —Preguntó Vernon, haciendo que sus papadas se movieran.

—Sí señor—.

—¿Está hecha la cena? —.

—Sí señor—.

—¿Entonces por qué ensucias mi vista con tu presencia? —Harry sabía que Vernon siempre haría esa pregunta, la única vez que no estuvo para recibirlo como si fuera su puto mayordomo, Vernon fue especialmente creativo con el cinturón.

—Me retiro entonces señor—Dijo Harry inclinando la cabeza, pero sin dejar de ver a Vernon. Dobby le había dicho una vez, que Lucius se enojaba menos si mostraba una ligera "reverencia" hacia él. Harry tomó nota.

Vernon bufó—Lárgate de mí vista chico—Harry se fue "obedientemente" hacia su habitación.

Vernon sabía que a Harry le enfurecía ser llamado chico, pero desde que murió su criminal padrino, no parecía estar muy enojado. Menos diversión para él.

Desde su habitación, Harry escucho a Petunia llegar y luego el ruido de platos y cucharas siendo usados. Tom se sentía confundido con cada minuto que pasaba al lado de Harry. Él había sufrido en el orfanato, pero este nivel de crueldad… Tom estaba más seguro cada vez de que era algo bueno aniquilar a los muggles, convertirlos en sus esclavos, que vieran el poder de la magia y les temieran.

En cuanto escuchó el ruido del televisor, Harry se deslizó debajo de la cama y saco más dulces de su escondite. Le dio algunos a Tom y ambos chicos comieron en silencio hasta que Tom no pudo más y le pregunto—¿Por qué lo permites? ¿Por qué dejas que te traten como un elfo doméstico? ¡Eres un mago! —.

—¿Conoces a Dumbledore? —Tom bufó. Claro que conocía al idiota.

—¿Al señor "Slytherin es la cuna del mal"? Sí, lo conozco—.

—Bueno, él es quien me puso aquí. Cuando mis padres murieron, solo tenía un pariente sanguíneo, "tía" Petunia. Así que Dumbledore me dejo aquí—.

—Pero ¡Eso es idiota! Podía dejarte con cualquier familia de magos y te hubieran cuidado mejor que esas "personas". No es como si te hubieran abandonado en un orfanato como a mí—.

—Tu madre no te abandono, murió, y tus parientes sanguíneos… mejor no me hagas empezar, de todos modos mañana te diré todo, pero necesito que vayamos a Godric's Hollow, ahí tengo toda la información y sin las pruebas, podrías creer que me inventado todo—.

Luego de unos minutos, Tom insistió en el tema original.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo permites? —.

—Por Dumbledore, desde el primer año en Hogwarts le rogué que me dejara quedarme y tú conoces muy bien sus opiniones al respecto—Tom lo recordaba, él mismo había pedido asilo en el castillo y el director Dippet siempre decía que sí, pero luego de repente se arrepentía y daba alguna excusa—Si de repente llegara más feliz, con ropa que me quede y con un peso saludable, se preguntaría qué está pasando en mi casa y vendría a investigar y pondría hechizos de escucha y demás. No, prefiero dejarle creer que todo aquí es como siempre—.

—Ese idiota, yo sabía que no era tan "blanco" como se dice ser—.

—Oh no, no es blanco pero tampoco negro, él es complicado—Soltó Harry sinceramente.

—¿Qué significa eso? —.

—Mira, no te mentiré, él es más gris que blanco o negro, tiene un pasado bastante feo al igual que tú—.

—¿Qué sabes tú? Igual y mi yo futuro tiene la razón—.

Harry se rió—Tu yo futuro es un imbécil racista fanático de la sangre pura, y tú y yo sabemos que es (eres) un mestizo igual que Hitler era judío. Lo entiendo, Slytherin, casa de la sangre más pura, si decías que eras un mestizo, te hubieran despellejado vivo. Pero crearte otra personalidad fue… ridículo. Hubieras ganado tu pequeña guerra si hubieras apostado por los mestizos y "sangre sucias" en vez de los sangrepura—Harry sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

—No lo creo, la sangre debe ser…—.

—Piensa en números, ¿Conoces los insectos, verdad? Ellos nos superan en número, no solo a nosotros, a cualquier especie, si ellos decidieran hacer una guerra contra nosotros, incluso los magos, moriríamos sin remedio, ellos gobernarían el planeta. De hecho, ellos gobiernan mucho de nosotros, ¿De dónde crees que sale la miel? ¿Y la mierda? ¿A dónde crees que iría la mierda de los animales sin los escarabajos peloteros? ¿O cómo crecerían las plantas sin los gusanos comiendo la tierra y luego defecando? —.

—Yo…—.

—Ahora piensa en los muggles, si bien son menos que los insectos, siguen siendo muchos, muchísimos más que nosotros. Según Hermione somos como e % de toda la población mundial, aproximadamente, eso deja un porcentaje de 94 a 95% de muggles, que en millones son demasiados como para esclavizar o matar. Ahora, piensa en la endogamia, produce individuos con defectos, los squib son producto muchas veces de esa endogamia, la magia necesita sangre nueva, esa es una de las razones de que los mestizos tengan una sangre más fuerte que sus progenitores—.

—¡Pero son bestias! ¡Mira las bombas! ¡Yo vi los bombardeos! —Tom no deseaba recordarlo, era otra de las razones por las que temía morir, la facilidad con que la vida terminaba.

—¿Crees que eso es malo? Dos años después del año del que procedes, dos ciudades conocieron un verdadero infierno en la tierra, Estados Unidos soltó algo llamado "bomba atómica" ¿Sabes qué es? Algo horrible llamado radiación que mato al instante a muchas personas y a otras las fue matando lentamente, envenenando su sangre, mutando sus células, haciendo que los bebés que tenía y tuvieron después, aún sufrieran esos efectos y eso no fue lo peor, la tierra quedo tan contaminada por eso que fue imposible sembrar nada hasta décadas después. Nada en la magia, puede hacer algo así de terrible… que sepamos—.

—¿Entonces por qué defiendes tanto a los muggles? Te han tratado mal y sabes de lo que son capaces—.

—Olvidas a los otros ¿Sabes quién fue la primera maestra en defenderme de los Dursley? Una maestra recién contratada que fue despedida luego de que algunos rumores sobre su "honor" fueron diseminados por mi querida "tía". La maestra le había dado una mala nota a Dudley y a mí me dio un 10, luego observo mis moretones y puso una denuncia. Las autoridades investigaron pero mis tíos lograron convencer al trabajador social de que todo fue un accidente entre primos y se fue, ese día empezaron los rumores para la maestra y termino siendo "invitada a retirarse" de la escuela. Me fui a despedir de ella y ella me dio unos dulces y me dijo que fuera fuerte, que ella no se rendiría conmigo. No la he vuelto a ver, pero sé que sigue peleando por mi—.

—¿Como lo sabes? —.

—Un trabajador social viene cada cierto tiempo, pero los Dursley se han vuelto buenos esquivándolos. Hace unos días me llegó una carta, los Dursley estaban fuera. Era una cuenta con 5000 libras en Londres. Un regalo de mi querida maestra Endora. Para que en cuanto pueda, escape de aquí y me emancipe. Lo cual necesita que pueda ser capaz de "mantenerme a mí mismo"—.

—¿Así que una muggle te da dinero para que huyas de aquí? ¿Qué gana ella con eso? —.

—Te sorprenderá saber que no todos esperan algo en compensación. Ella fue la primera persona en ser amable conmigo y sigue ahí, esperando que pueda largarme de aquí, eso quiere decir que ella dejo a alguien vigilándome y dándole información de mí, sospecho del conserje de mi primaria, pero no puedo saberlo con seguridad, él a veces, si veía que mi primo me perseguía, me escondía en su bote o me dejaba quedarme en su closet de suministros. Tampoco es que él pudiera hacer mucho para ayudarme sin meterse en problemas con mis parientes, pero al menos hacia algo, los demás solo veían y callaban—.

Tom no estaba seguro de nada ahora, por un lado, los muggles eran terribles y salvajes y por el otro, estaban estos capaces de hacer algo desinteresado por otra persona sin esperar una retribución. En Slytherin, todo tenía un precio.

Tenía más dudas que nunca y Harry era un bastión de respuestas y mas preguntas, sobre todo preguntas incómodas para su mente. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente para obtener respuestas a la forma en que fue traído del pasado a este futuro, donde él mismo era, al parecer, el enemigo a vencer y estaba como cabra.


	4. Sombras y ópalos

**03.- Sombras y ópalos**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry le prestó ropa a Tom, no la ropa de Dudley sino ropa de verdad buena. Hermione le había dado esa ropa antes de salir de vacaciones y Harry solo se la ponía hasta Hogwarts donde el uniforme evitaba que nadie se diera cuenta de la verdadera calidad de la misma. Harry seguía usando la ropa usada de Dudley mientras estaba en Privet Drive.

Harry alcanzó a ver un poco de piel negra apareciendo de repente cerca del bote de basura durante su desayuno, así que supo que Kingsley era la guardia del día. La idea de Harry era sacar a Tom por la puerta de atrás y hacer que Tom tocará a su puerta. Estaba seguro de que Mundungus había informado que un "chico" lo defendió de un ataque de muggles, así que no sería raro si el mismo chico iba a visitarlo para ver cómo seguía y salían a caminar.

Tom pensó que el plan era demasiado sencillo pero funciono perfectamente, Kingsley no podía ir tan cerca de ellos en un área más abierta, así que cuando llegaron al parque, ya habían perdido a Kingsley detrás de ellos. Caminaron hasta un área llena de arbustos y bastante aislada donde se veía una figura oscura que conocían.

Severus Snape llegó en punto a su cita con el mocoso Potter y la versión no-tan-loca de su "Amo" actual (uno de los dos, Dumbledore podía ser de la Luz, pero era manipulador como el mejor de los Slytherin). El mini señor oscuro vistiendo ropa de buena manufactura y Potter vistiendo ropa que parecía la versión de Frankenstein en tela, por la cantidad de parches en ella.

—¿Están listos? —Ambos niños asintieron y tomaron cada uno un brazo del mago mayor y se desaparecieron de ahí hacía Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Aparecieron los tres en medio de un campo detrás de una casa construida en piedra. Harry sacó un paquete de su bolsillo de sus pantalones y procedió a sacar una muda de ropa. "Hechizo extensible" pensó Severus, intrigado de que más desconocía de Potter y Tom sonriendo por lo Slytherin que resultaba este Gryffindor.

Se movieron de ahí en cuanto Harry terminó de vestirse y vieron una plaza concurrida. Era día de mercado y pudieron fundirse con la multitud, con Harry guiando el camino hasta llegar a la casa de los Potter, oculta para quien no fuera un mago.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—Dijo Harry ante la puerta de la casa y luego de un breve destello casi imperceptible en el pomo, abrió y les indico a los otros que lo siguieran.

Nadie noto cuando tres personas desaparecieron en la aparente nada de un terreno baldío y con la hierba crecida (la ilusión que protegía la casa Potter).

Decir que estaban sorprendidos Severus y Tom, era quedarse corto, la "casa" donde habían aterrizado era más parecida a un laboratorio muggle que a nada de su mundo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Tom sorprendido cuando observo bien las paredes y noto patrones de runas muy poderosos embebidos en los muros.

—Mi hogar, un santuario para los que queremos la paz, la llamamos Umbra—"Un nombre nada adecuado para la brillantez de las paredes", pensó Severus pero luego Harry avanzó por el pasillo donde habían aterrizado y observó que a donde se dirigían estaba más "sombreado" que ahí.

La habitación a donde terminaron era más adecuada a lo que un mago esperaría, parecía un laboratorio alquímico y ahí estaban trabajando tres chicas, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger. Las tres se dieron cuenta de los visitantes y Hermione fue la primera en dejar su trabajo y correr a abrazar a su amigo.

—¡Harry! —La chica colisionó con Harry al abrazarlo, quien se tambaleo un poco por el golpe—No es que no me dé gusto verte pero pensé que nos visitarías hasta dentro de una semana—.

—Sucedió algo, encontré a Voldemort—.

—¿Te ataco? No hemos oído de ataques ni nos ha informado nada nuestro espía—.

—No "ese" Voldemort. Será más fácil si te muestro. ¿Tom, puedes venir por favor? —Hermione parpadeo confundida, se separó de Harry y espero.

El adolescente al lado de Severus se puso frente a la chica y Hermione soltó un chillido de sorpresa—¿Él es…? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es idéntico a los recuerdos de Slughorn! —.

—Él es Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, simplemente apareció frente a mí y no recuerda mucho en realidad, tiene recuerdos "clave" hasta antes de que Riddle comenzará su sexto año—.

—Así que técnicamente sus recuerdos aún no incluyen a Myrtle—.

—Exacto Herms—Luna y Ginny se habían acercado y estaban oyendo todo.

Luna se acercó a Tom y lo observó detenidamente, luego vio algo y pareció satisfecha con su análisis.

—Él puede ayudar—Fue todo lo que dijo Luna.

—¿Estas segura Luna? —Pregunto Ginny.

—Sí, él aún no tiene el alma manchada—.

—Bien, eso resuelve la incógnita de si puede o no permanecer aquí ¿Has analizado su historia clínica? —Preguntó Hermione a Harry pero fue Severus quien contestó.

—Eso lo hice yo, y no, el pergamino salió en blanco—.

Hermione saltó sorprendida, tan feliz de ver a su amigo y las demás tan sorprendidas de ver a "Tom Riddle" que no habían reparado en la presencia del otro mago. ¿En blanco? Hasta ese momento, Hermione alcanzó a escuchar esa parte de lo que se dijo. Ningún pergamino de esos salía en blanco, ni siquiera los de los recién nacidos.

—Ningún pergamino puede salir en blanco—Insistió Hermione.

—Lo hizo Herms, yo mismo lo leí—.

—Entonces él no puede ser Voldemort, por lo que investigamos de él, sufrió bastante abuso durante su infancia, algo de eso debería estar reflejado en el pergamino—.

—Tom ¿Recuerdas algo de maltrato?, cualquier hecho nos servirá—Preguntó Harry.

—Recuerdo una ocasión en que fui a encarar a un par de chicos que mataron a una serpiente de jardín que estaba por ahí, los enfrente y me rompieron la muñeca—Hermione fue y lanzó un curioso hechizo sobre una especie de sobre que estaba ahí en la mesa de trabajo.

— _Index Tom Marvolo Riddle_ —Dijo Hermione y del sobre apareció un pergamino— _Index Muñeca Rota_ —En el pergamino aparecieron los datos de todas las veces que Tom se había roto la muñeca y las condiciones del incidente—Tiene razón, aquí está el incidente, rotura de muñeca por presión a los 7 años, por causa de defender a una serpiente de jardín. Entonces no tiene sentido el pergamino en blanco, incluso los recién nacidos tienen escrito "Nacimiento" cuando se usa el hechizo de diagnóstico—.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —Preguntó Tom maravillado ante el sobre que tenía su información.

—¿Esto? Es un invento entre Luna, Harry, los gemelos Weasley y yo. Necesitábamos un lugar donde poner toda la información que encontráramos y no podía estar "tan a la vista" como una biblioteca, así que este sobre tiene un hechizo extensible bastante amplio y creamos un hechizo que emula el _Accio_ , pero actúa como lo haría un buscador de internet—.

—¿Qué es Internet? —Pregunto ahora Tom.

—Luego te daré unas clases de cultura muggle, mientras tanto, no tenemos más respuestas a por que estás aquí y como llegaste o cómo podemos regresarte a tu tiempo—.

Luna se acercó ahora a Tom y lanzo una luz extraña hacía Tom y luego miro a los ojos a Tom—Él no viajo en el tiempo—.

—Pero Luna, él es Tom Riddle a los 16 años. ¡Tiene que haber viajado en el tiempo! —.

—Él es Tom Riddle, pero no viajó en el tiempo. Podría ser un doppelgänger, o un golem, pero si fuera este último, su conciencia no estaría tan despierta, apuesto a un doppelgänger—Término Luna.

—¿Qué era ese hechizo? —Tom ahora estaba más intrigado con este inusual "equipo". Hermione era evidentemente la chica sabelotodo que abrazó primero a Harry, Luna era la excéntrica pero inteligente y la pelirroja aún no sabía qué papel jugaba, al menos hasta que se acercó a él.

Ginny miraba fijamente a Tom e insistió en agarrar su cara para verlo a los ojos, fue como si pudiera leer su alma.

—No tiene la misma aura que Riddle, recuerdo haberlo visto brevemente en segundo y su aura era bastante negra, la de él es azul con rojo, casi se funden al morado como la tuya Harry—Ginny le sonrió a Harry quien interpretó correctamente la información.

—Es y a la vez, no es Tom Riddle. Eso solo confirma lo que ya sabía—.

—No digo que no podamos averiguarlo, solo que tardara un poco, evidentemente ahora sabemos que no viajo en el tiempo, pero si es "el señor oscuro", o al menos una parte de él o su magia, pero nunca se ha sabido que un doppelgänger tomará consciencia hasta este nivel, él no manifiesta pérdida de memoria, solo quedó estancado en los recuerdos hasta los 16 años y antes de su sexto año, así que tampoco podemos descartar que sea un horrocrux que adquiriera conciencia. Cosas más raras te han pasado Harry—Dijo Hermione mientras Luna asentía a lo dicho por su compañera de trabajo.

Harry suspiró, dándole la razón a su equipo. Y luego volteó a ver a Snape y Tom, recordando su promesa de explicarles lo que sucedía con él y sus amigos.

—Hermione, le prometí al profesor Snape y a Tom explicarles todo—.

—Harry, ellos…—.

—Estoy seguro de que se unirán cuando sepan todo, además, hemos esperado mucho tiempo para reclutar a Snape—Hermione asintió y Snape enarco una ceja ¿Así que ya habían pensado en reclutarlo? ¿Para qué? ¿Y por qué habían tardado tanto?

Ginny salió de la habitación por una puerta oculta y Luna se quedó con ellos, diciéndoles que pronto estaría listo el salón.

—Señorita Lovegood, ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? —Preguntó Snape, Luna era de esas personas que nunca le compraron la imagen de "bastardo sin alma".

—Debajo de la tierra y el agua profesor, además tenemos a Nessie cuidando el lugar—.

—¿Nessie? ¿Estamos debajo del lago Ness? —.

—Nessie es un Kelpie muy amigable, ama las fotos y siempre hay tantos muggles que los magos prefieren vivir en otras ciudades, pero esta propiedad nunca fue destruida, es parte de la herencia Potter—.

—Gracias Luna por el resumen—Dijo Harry sonriendo a su amiga—Cuando cumplí los 13, me escape en el autobús noctámbulo a Gringotts, Hermione había averiguado sobre él y quedamos de vernos ahí un par de días luego de mi cumpleaños. En Gringotts, me dieron un listado de mis propiedades como heredero de los Potter y dado que Sirius estaba en Azkaban, aunque hubiera huido, había perdido sus derechos sobre la herencia Black, así que todo paso a mi control—.

—¿Entonces cómo es que pudimos usar Grimmauld Place? —Preguntó Severus, intrigado ahora más que nunca en que tanto ignoraba sobre Potter, Black y ahora la Orden.

—Porque él es el Jefe de la Casa Black al hacerlo mi ahijado—Sirius Black, bastante sólido para ser un fantasma, se presentó a la puerta—Harry, el salón está listo, llame a todos para que puedas presentar a estos dos—.

—Gracias Sirius—Si Severus dudaba que Harry supiera que su padrino estaba vivo, eso termino de convencer a Severus de que estaba en alguna otra dimensión o cayó por el agujero de conejo de Alicia.

Tom no entendía nada, sabía ahora que no era un viajero en el tiempo, pero no estaban más cerca de averiguar "qué" era él, por que seguía sintiéndose Tom Riddle, mestizo y heredero de Slytherin.

Severus y Tom se vieron arrastrados por Luna quien los jalo de la mano y los llevó por la puerta y si Severus creía haber llegado al fondo de la locura, iba a descubrir que aún no había siquiera tocado el fondo de esa conejera.

* * *

Dobby, Winky y Kreacher estaban sirviendo bebidas y bocadillos a todos los que estaban en el salón que era una sala redonda con múltiples sillones de varias plazas, desde una hasta cuatro, algunos puffs, había una chimenea al centro del fondo de la habitación que proveía calor a todo el recinto. Al centro de ese círculo estaba un podio y arriba de la chimenea se veía una especie de pantalla. Pero lo más impresionante no era eso, sino los asistentes de esta inusual reunión.

Los niños Weasley, desde Bill hasta Ginny estaban sentados y compartiendo bocadillos, en otra área estaban los tres participantes del torneo de los magos, incluyendo a Cedric Diggory quien estaba tan vivo como Sirius Black quien a su vez estaba platicando con unos mortífagos, ¡Mortífagos! Avery, Rookwood y los hermanos Lestrange estaban viéndolo y levantaron sus vasos en su dirección.

Si eso no fuera suficiente, la serpiente de Voldemort estaba reptando cerca de Potter y este la saludaba y le extendió un ratón blanco y gordo que la serpiente aceptó como un perro acepta una golosina de su amo.

Había dos personas que jamás espero ver ahí, Filius Flitwick y Pomona Sprout. También estaban los miembros del grupo subversivo de Potter, el famoso Ejército de Dumbledore y dos magos muy inesperados, Augusta Longbottom y Aberforth Dumbledore.

Esto estaba mal en tantos niveles, ¿En qué mente perversa cabía tal combinación de elementos disímiles?, era como combinar un ácido con agua (Severus no era ajeno a la química muggle, la hermana muggle de sus amadas pociones).

Harry subió al podio mientras Luna y Hermione les daban a Severus y Tom respectivamente, un folder con unas hojas muggle y otras de pergamino común, así como unos bolígrafos.

—Hola amigos míos, siento haberlos sacado de sus vacaciones y/o misiones, pero esta situación es extraordinaria. Profesor Snape, Tom, pueden ir leyendo la información de sus folders mientras pongo a los demás sobre los hechos—.

Mientras Harry explicaba la forma en que Tom apareció, los resultados del examen hecho por Severus, incluyendo el hecho de que el profesor ahora conocía uno de los secretos de Harry y el posterior análisis hecho por el singular trio de brujas, los dos "nuevos" estaban leyendo el informe que les dieron. Toda la información del señor oscuro, la información sobre Dumbledore y sus planes de ambos, todo ahí en papel, era demasiado para procesar. Tom pensó que la palabra "complicado" que había usado Harry para describir a Dumbledore jamás fue mejor aplicada.

Tom ahora sabía que Dumbledore de verdad creía en sus ideales de Luz mientras su yo futuro se había convertido en el representante de la oscuridad, alejándose de sus primeros ideales de un mundo gobernado por la magia y los muggles sometidos. Luego de leer estas hojas, prefería otro tipo de mundo, ambos magos estaban rompiendo este mundo en pedazos y al final, sea quien fuera el que ganara, el mundo muggle y mágico iban a sufrir pérdidas enormes.

Harry había terminado de explicar la situación e invitó a Severus y Tom a acercarse al podio.

—...Veo que han leído la información y ahora saben que Umbra está tratando de detenerlos a ambos y que solo Voldemort es malo mientras Dumbledore intenta hacer algo bueno, pero con todos los métodos equivocados, lo cual lo hace tan malo sin intención como Voldemort—.

—...Pueden continuar su camino (excepto tu Tom, primero debemos averiguar que eres) y les daremos un Obliviate y nunca sabrán de nosotros, pero si deciden unirse deben saber que perseguimos—Harry dio una respiración profunda en este punto—Queremos libertad, verdadera libertad. Albus cree que solo la Luz debería ser la única magia que existe, gracias al idiota de Grindelwald y sus particulares formas de rechazar amantes y Voldemort no quiere que la magia sea libre sino regir con mano de hierro y que solo su voluntad sea escuchada. Nosotros queremos que la magia sea… magia, así de simple ¿Quieren unirse a nosotros? —.

Severus lo pensó un minuto, quería respuestas, quería saber más y quería poder usar sus conocimientos que le costaron sangre, sudor, tiempo y que a veces, casi le costaron su alma. Pensó que Albus era una solución, pero representaba una serie de problemas mientras el señor oscuro era toda locura, tanto como Bellatrix, su fiel lugarteniente.

No, Potter le ofrecía una tercera opción, deshacerse de ambos, de alguna forma y hacer que el mundo mágico tuviera la verdadera libertad de usar la magia como su naturaleza la pidiera.

—¿Dónde firmo? —Harry sonrió y le entregó un collar sencillo, una cadena con un pendiente simple con un ópalo negro que tenía chispas de rojo fuego y verde esmeralda en él, pareciendo tener una iridiscencia surreal.

—Ese es nuestro traslador "oficial", diga Umbra y estará aquí, incluso aunque esté en Hogwarts o Gringotts. Si lo toca con la varita, alguno de nosotros acudirá en su ayuda, sea donde sea, el ópalo también nos sirve para localizarlo—.

—¿Y si quiero desertar luego de un tiempo? ¿Será el mismo trato que con Dumbledore o con el señor oscuro? —Preguntó Severus, Harry sonrió.

—Solo el Obliviate, no creemos que derramar sangre ayudará a nuestros fines, pero si atacas a uno de los nuestros, entonces será diferente el asunto—Sonaba más justo que Dumbledore o el señor oscuro, Severus ya no lo pensó.

—Acepto Potter—Harry sonrió.

—Demos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo amigo—Los asistentes aplaudieron y Hermione le paso otro folder, este con la información sobre los "muertos" y por qué se fingieron sus muertes.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —Preguntó Tom, consciente de que ahora la atención se centraba en él.

—Tienes la opción de negarte y aun así no te obliviaremos, buscaremos investigar tu origen pero si decides unirte, debes saber qué haremos un nuevo "tú" para que puedas estar cerca de mí y tu presencia generará preguntas y deberemos crear una identidad para ti ¿Aceptaras renunciar a tu nombre quizás? —.

Tom lo pensó un momento, realmente no quería su nombre, era tan muggle, y sin embargo, Potter también era un apellido muggle aunque en el mundo mágico alguna vez fuera uno de los sagrados 28. No podía ser tan malo tener un "nuevo él" y pensaba en la cara de Dumbledore al verlo, seguro ver esa cara, valía cualquier sacrificio.

—Acepto Potter—.

—Bienvenido Tom—Dijo Harry extendiéndole el mismo ópalo que a Severus—Ahora, ¿Ideas para la nueva identidad de Tom? —.

Uno a uno, los miembros de Umbra iban dando ideas hasta que ninguna fue buena, excepto que se escuchó la voz de uno de los Lestrange, al parecer Rabastan.

—¿Y si lo adoptan por sangre? —Sugirió Rabastan.

—¿Adoptar por sangre? No es mala idea, pero ¿De quién sería hijo? —.

—¿Qué tal Black? —Sugirió Snape, deseoso de aportar al grupo, Harry no era un mal líder, escuchaba las sugerencias de todos y no descartaba una idea aunque se escuchara estrambótica.

—¿Por qué Black, profesor? —Dijo Harry, dándole a entender que continuara esa idea.

—Ahora es Lord Potter-Black. Podría hacer pasar a Riddle como el "hijo perdido de Black"—.

—No es mala idea, pero ¿Cómo explicamos su "parecido" con Riddle de joven—.

—Eso puedo explicarlo cachorro—Intervino Sirius—Sabes que tuve muchas "novias" durante mi época de Hogwarts ¿No?, pero incluso durante la guerra tuve algunas chicas y había una de cabello negro que no sé qué pasó con ella, seguramente murió durante la guerra, pero se parecía un poco a este Riddle, creo que se llamaba Madeleine, Marjorie, Magdalene, algo con M, y tenía un apellido Frances—.

—No es mala idea pulgoso, podríamos decir que Tom aquí presente es el hijo ilegítimo de Black y nieto del señor oscuro, sé que tuvo muchas amantes mientras era joven. No sería difícil que Black lo adoptará por sangre y cuando hagan el hechizo de línea sanguínea, aparecería Black y como Lord Potter-Black, puede aceptarlo como un legítimo Black, Potter—.

—Sirius, ¿La misma historia funcionaria para ti? Habíamos estado pensando en una manera de llevarte a Hogwarts—.

—Supongo que con una poción rejuvenecedora podría hacer el truco, y hacernos pasar por hijos ilegítimos—.

—Medios hermanos que fueron informados por Gringotts, Bill podría informarle a Griphook y tendríamos la documentación lista antes de que lleguen las cartas de Hogwarts, y al adoptarlos ingresarán en el libro ¿No? —.

Sirius asintió.

—...Bien, eso resuelve dos problemas. Ahora, Hermione, lleva al profesor al laboratorio de pociones y explícale las pociones que requerimos. No te ofendas amiga, pero el profesor supera tu habilidad y creo que disfrutara de el—Hermione le saco la lengua a Harry pero igual le indico al profesor Snape que la siguiera—Tom, creo que estarás más a gusto aquí donde puedes leer y hacer otras cosas que conmigo en Privet Drive. Prometo que estaré aquí el fin de semana para la adopción—.

Tom asintió, pensando en tantas cosas, pero consciente de que ahí, en lo que aparentemente eran los "cuarteles" de Umbra, él iba a tener acceso a toda la información, a todos los libros y magia que no podría hacer en lo que el recordaba como su tiempo, ni podría hacer en Hogwarts.

Los ideales de Umbra parecían más posibles de lograrse que los suyos, además, sin Dumbledore, era posible que a futuro, pudiera colar sus propias "ideas".

Harry despidió a los demás asistentes, el siguiente fin de semana tenían la adopción de sangre y seguramente, las cartas de Hogwarts, además de que tenían que encontrar la manera de alterar la imagen de Cedric, quien había estado escondido en Umbra desde hace más de un año, con una ocasional multijugos cuando ya tenía algo de claustrofobia.

Había tanto por hacer pero al menos, por fin habían logrado traer a sus filas a Snape, ninguno de ellos tenía el nivel de pociones que manejaba el Maestro de Pociones más joven de las últimas décadas y estaba seguro de que Hermione podría explicarle por qué Cedric Diggory y Sirius Black, había fingido sus propias muertes.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Antes que nada, no me he olvidado de mis otros fics, tengo las ideas pero aún no cuajan, pero confíen en mí, todos los fics serán terminados. Mientras tanto, estoy viendo si matar o no a Voldy en Un Plan Desesperado. Tengo dos posibles finales para Voldy, y estoy viendo cuál de los dos es más adecuado para Voldy y el destino de los miembros de la Orden y la batalla final.

Los colores de las auras.

-Color rojo son personas fogosas, muy vitales, llenas de fuerza y entusiasmo. Se sienten muy atraídas por la aventura. Entre sus cualidades destaca un profundo deseo de triunfar y alcanzar el éxito en sus vidas. Suelen ser líderes natos que buscarán puestos de responsabilidad donde puedan ejercitar todas sus facultades, puestos que a la vez les motiven debido al reto que representen para ellos. Son muy independientes, ambiciosos y competitivos. No toleran fácilmente el reproche o la crítica. Luchadores que pelearán para darle la vuelta a las peores situaciones. Personas muy ligadas al mundo físico y a lo material. Muy apasionados en el amor.

-Color azul se relaciona con la tranquilidad y la estabilidad emocional. Su sistema nervioso suele estar relajado y estable, aunque sus variantes más negativas pueden indicar melancolía o abatimiento. Aunque lo más habitual es que sean personas alegres y llenas de vida. De naturaleza optimista e increíblemente activos, no se sienten incapaces de llevar a cabo nada pues su tendencia principal es ver qué es lo que la situación les puede ofrecer. Grandes comunicadores, muy sociables y buenos oradores. Poseen un espíritu abierto y no suelen tener demasiados prejuicios. Les encantan las cosas nuevas y diferentes y buscarán salirse de los cauces que siempre determina la sociedad que les rodea.

-Color morado (índigo o violeta) Estos colores son relativamente raros y se encuentran en las auras de personas con un profundo interés espiritual y filosófico. Sus poseedores son personas que andan por la vida en una especie de búsqueda. Suelen ser grandes lectores, especialmente de temática espiritual o de crecimiento personal. Otra de sus características es su gran inteligencia que acostumbra a ser muy intuitiva. Su permanente conexión con el mundo espiritual les hace no conceder demasiada importancia a las cosas materiales. No suelen tener problemas para ganarse la vida, incluso con holgura material, pues sus facultades están tan desarrolladas que encuentran la manera de desenvolverse bien a poco que lo intenten. Otra de sus facetas más sobresalientes es que muestran un gran amor hacia todos sus semejantes. Son cariñosos y buenos consejeros. Tienen tendencia a desconectarse de los demás y de la realidad que les rodea.

Se que no parece que tenga mucho en común con la personalidad de Tom y Harry, pero los colores solo muestran que tienen rasgos dominantes de ese tipo de auras, aún son adolescentes y su personalidad puede cambiar. Sobre Tom, el aura tiene cierto significado específico que más adelante se revelará.


	5. Los nuevos Black

**04.- Los nuevos Black**

* * *

Severus Snape estaba elaborando en un laboratorio mejor que sus más alocados sueños, y el laboratorio de alquimia era simplemente algo que incluso el propio Flamel envidiaría. Pero eso no era lo que más le asombraba sino el saber que la piedra filosofal, LA VERDADERA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL, estaba en posesión de Harry Potter y su compañía de "aliados" incluyendo algunos Duendes que no pudieron asistir a la reunión por obvias razones.

Aliarse con magos iba contra los preceptos de la nación duende, pero estos Duendes estaban seguros de aliarse con Potter si eso significaba deshacerse de Voldemort y Dumbledore. El alcance de la animadversión de los Duendes por esos dos era increíble.

A Albus lo odiaban porque intentó meterse con sus leyes, intentando dirigirlos por el "buen camino", que usaran las bóvedas de los mortífagos condenados o muertos para ayudar a sus víctimas. Los Duendes no sabían sobre la "justicia de los magos". Para los Duendes, los testamentos y voluntades de sus clientes eran lo importante, por su honor y su oro (que sus clientes resultaran ser magos era solo una coincidencia).

Odiaban a Voldemort porque durante la primera guerra, cuando empezó a hacerse del control del ministerio, intento controlar Gringotts, sin entender que los Duendes no eran empleados sino prestadores de servicio. La matanza de sus congéneres no era necesaria, ellos lo hubieran apoyado por suficiente oro, pero el intentar tratarlos como empleados, como si los Duendes fueran menos que un mago, era simplemente intolerable.

Ahora que Severus trabajaba con Umbra, esos tres días que llevaba en los cuarteles, habían sido los mejores de su vida adulta. Tenía acceso a ingredientes frescos y raros de todo tipo, incluso algunos prohibidos como cuernos de Erumpent y crines de kelpie, que al parecer "Nessie" les cedía gustoso a los miembros de Umbra.

Si el laboratorio y suministros a granel no fueran suficientes para sorprender a Snape, estaba el hecho de las supuestas muertes de su otrora némesis de la escuela, Sirius Black y el Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. El primero había fingido su muerte con muchos meses de antelación, específicamente cuando Dumbledore le exigió a la Orden que no le dijeran nada a los chicos del Trío de Oro.

Sirius Black, consideraba que su ahijado y sus amigos eran lo suficientemente maduros para entender las actividades de la Orden, pero Dumbledore insistía en que eran "muy niños", "preservar su inocencia" y eso. Sirius pensaba que gracias a los Dursley, Harry jamás fue un niño y gracias a Voldemort, ninguno de esos niños conservaba verdadera inocencia del mundo. Ya habían conocido la muerte y el dolor, dos de ellos por boca de Harry, Harry en persona.

Según Sirius, una ocasión logro penetrar los escudos oclumanticos de Albus y alcanzó a ver como lo enviaban lejos durante años y el cuerpo de Harry en un féretro donde se leía "Por el bien mayor". Sirius supo entonces que Albus pensaba que Harry no sobreviviría a su encuentro con Voldemort o él mismo pensaba matarlo para evitar que se volviera un mago poderoso. No lo sabía, pero prefirió proteger a su ahijado desde las sombras. Mientras siguiera "vivo", sería buscado por el Ministerio, por la Orden y por los Mortífagos.

Cuando le dijo a Harry de sus planes, Harry lo llevó a Umbra y entre todos los miembros de ese entonces, idearon la muerte de Sirius. Ahí fue cuando Sirius se empezó a amigar con Rookwood, quien fue él que lanzó una compulsión en Bellatrix para atacar específicamente a Sirius en el primer encuentro que hubiera entre ellos.

Cedric Diggory era un caso aparte. Cedric simplemente estaba harto del discurso de "sangre pura de la luz" de sus padres. No es que no los amara, pero desde que ingresó a Hogwarts era una petición tras otra de lo que se esperaba de un "jovencito de su alcurnia". Su padre Amos era el peor, su madre de repente pensaba en que Cedric merecía su propia vida, pero Amos imponía su voluntad.

Amos se decepcionó cuando Cedric quedó en Hufflepuff en vez de Gryffindor. Lo cual era extraño tomando en cuenta que él mismo había sido un tejón, pero esperaba un héroe clásico de su hijo y por eso, su deseo de tener un vástago Gryffindor. Luego estaba el asunto de sus calificaciones, su Primer Año tuvo Supera Las Expectativas en casi todo y solo un Aceptable, pero Amos quería Extraordinarios en todo.

Luego su sutil "sugerencia" de entrar al Equipo de Quidditch, luego de ganarle en algo al famoso Harry Potter, y finalmente, el Torneo de los Tres Magos y que consiguiera una novia con la cual casarse a futuro, una novia bonita e inteligente que pudiera darle nietos y continuar la línea de sangre.

Cedric no soporto más. Ya había intentado todo con su padre, hablar con él, pedirle ayuda a un tercero, incluso le pidió ayuda a Dumbledore, pero ni el poderoso mago pudo hacer entrar en razón a Amos y Cedric supo que jamás conocería la paz como un Diggory. Lo único que no estaba planeado era que fueran trasladados a un cementerio con el señor oscuro y su esbirro, pero eso funcionó mejor para sus planes.

Ahora era un Martí, el héroe que tanto había deseado su padre, y por fin era libre. O al menos lo sería en cuanto pudieran alterar de forma permanente su fisonomía. Los Duendes ya habían dicho que ellos se encargarían de la parte "legal", que Umbra solo se preocupara de la parte de la apariencia.

Los mortífagos fueron más fáciles de explicar, al menos lo que ellos mismos le dijeron. Rookwood estaba harto de los _Crucios_ y un día fue siguiendo a Nagini hasta un paraje de pasto alto, luego de que su "señor" le encargó que la llevará a cazar. Colagusano estaba en alguna clase de misión. Entonces encontraron a Harry y este ato a Rookwood y lo apareció en Umbra donde le ofrecieron una opción.

Rookwood luego trajo a Avery y pronto se le unieron los Lestrange, ambos hartos de su maestro y la loca de Bellatrix, además de que Fenrir siempre intentaba meterles mano o amenazaba con morderlos si lo hacían enojar. Nagini fue con Harry directamente, luego de que Voldemort la convirtió en un Horrocrux sin su consentimiento.

Ella siempre fue leal, y saberse usada así, la hizo enojar contra el que consideraba su maestro y busco al niño que olía chistoso y que la liberó del zoológico. Harry se enteró cuando Nagini habló con él, que ella era la misma serpiente que se lanzó "contra" Dudley y prometió buscar una forma de liberarla del horrocrux. Cosa que cumplió.

Los Duendes tenían un ritual de destierro y lo habían aplicado a Nagini y funcionó, pero no servía para los otros horrocruxes, además de que al ser objetos inanimados, podían ser usados para la investigación del grupo "Macbeth" como habían bautizado al equipo de las tres brujas Lovegood, Weasley y Granger. El uso de veneno o el fuego maldito estaba solo esperando a que las brujas terminaran su investigación con los objetos que ya habían logrado recuperar: un anillo, un guardapelo, una copa y un diario con un colmillo atravesado.

Luego de "exorcizar" a Nagini, y viendo la posibilidad de que él estuviera contaminado con magia de Voldemort, Harry investigo en sí mismo y descubrieron el horrocrux dentro de él, el cual ahora tenían atado fuertemente con restricciones mágicas, de forma que solo Harry podía acceder al enlace con Voldemort pero no en el sentido contrario. Algo que solo pudieron hacer hasta principios de ese verano y mejor que la oclumancia.

Aunque en ese último rubro, ahora había poco que podía enseñarle al chico, él mismo había aprendido a los 13 años, para proteger los conocimientos sobre Umbra y era parte del entrenamiento básico de la "organización". Eso y combate cuerpo a cuerpo así como diversos hechizos de defensa y algunos cuantos de artes oscuras, como el doppelgänger.

Incluso Severus no había oído de alguien que pudiera hacer el hechizo pero ahora lo él mismo lo había estado usando estos días para cubrir sus ausencias en Hogwarts y había conseguido engañar a todos, incluso a Dumbledore quien solo cuando había reuniones de la Orden o alguna misión le hablaba, pero con sus protecciones, siempre sabía cuándo Dumbledore estaba cerca, y sus alarmas le daban cierto tiempo para aparecerse y absorber a su "doble".

Umbra, definitivamente, estaba siendo la mejor decisión de su vida, aún con saco de pulgas incluido.

* * *

Harry Potter estaba en Privet Drive, esperando con ansia el fin de semana. Su doppelgänger debía cubrirlo al menos un día y una noche, pero no debía pasar de dos noches por que las barreras que puso Dumbledore, que no eran las de sangre, lo alertarían cuando la firma de su doble empezará a degradarse.

El hechizo era tan simple que ni siquiera requería varita, así que era difícil identificar si se había hecho magia o no, ya que se registraban dos veces la misma firma mágica, algo muy común con la magia accidental y Dumbledore había tomado en cuenta su "temperamento" con las barreras, incluyendo que su energía física y mágica menguara.

Si tan solo pusiera la misma atención a los detalles en lo referente a su salud física y mental, pero el hombre era complicado, como él mismo le había dicho a Tom.

Harry miraba por la ventana de la sala y estaba observando el "cambio de guardia". Snape le había dicho que cuando iba de regreso el día en que hicieron "contacto" en Privet Drive, quien estaba en la tarde era Moody y no Mundungus, Harry nunca se equivocaba con la guardia, así que solo pudo pensar que Dumbledore había aumentado los cambios en la guardia. Lo que se traducía inequívocamente en que estaba moviéndose, lo que significaba que había empezado a buscar los horrocruxes.

¿Cómo le tomó al hombre tantos años decidirse? Harry no tenía idea, porque era seguro que Dumbledore no ignoraba los horrocruxes, solo estaba esperando el momento justo ¿Cuál sería ese? ¿Cuándo fuera más difícil de quitar al loco maniático? Ambos estaban como cabra.

Mientras observaba el intercambio de guardia entre los dos magos en teoría "discretos" (ese día estaban cambiando posiciones Tonks con un tipo que creía se llamaba Dedalus). Quien quiera que fueran, siempre era lo mismo, él se les escapaba a ratos con su doble, pero a veces no lo ocupaba y otras era alcanzado por el idiota que había sustituido a Dudley como el matón del barrio.

Recordando sus pláticas con Tom antes de llevarlo a Umbra, Harry sonrió ante la mención de Tom de que parecía Slytherin y él le confeso que era un Gryffindor pero el sombrero lo quiso poner en Slytherin. Harry creyó que jamás volvería a colocar su mandíbula en su lugar. Al parecer, jamás en la historia de Hogwarts, alguien había discutido con el sombrero sobre su ubicación dentro de las Casas.

Ya solo faltaba ese día y al siguiente dejaría su doble en Privet Drive para hacer la adopción de sangre y darle a Sirius la poción rejuvenecedora. Snape prometió hacerla casi permanente, en caso de que Sirius decidiera convertirse de nuevo en "adulto", cosa que Harry dudaba. Quizás volver a ser estudiante era lo indicado para que Sirius madurara un poco.

Sacando un par de dulces de su escondite, Harry "cenó" y se dispuso a dormir, mañana sería un día agitado.

* * *

Tom Riddle jamás pensó que hubiera una escuela mejor que Hogwarts. Lo cual era lógico siendo que había crecido con carencias de todo tipo, pero Umbra era todo lo que él había esperado, pero de Hogwarts. Umbra no tenía límites en cuanto a implementos mágicos podía desear, había libros de todo tipo de magia, desde pociones hasta alquimia, de magia "de luz" hasta magia "muy negra y retorcida" incluyendo un compendio de creadores de Inferi como un mago antiguo al que habían bautizado Barón Samedi y que consideraron una especie de dios de la muerte en algún punto.

Había textos que se creían perdidos y lo interesante de ellos y muchos artefactos mágicos custodiados por Umbra es que fueron legados por el propio Flamel, fallecido apenas hace unos años. La piedra la ocupaban para crear oro y costear cualquier gasto de Umbra, si las bóvedas de sus miembros hubieran empezado a menguar, alguien lo habría notado y por alguien, todos pensaban en Dumbledore, quien tenía a algunos de ellos vigilados.

Los Duendes habían ido ese día a tomar algunos datos de Tom, cosas que harían más creíbles sus documentos "nuevos". Al día siguiente, sería Thomas Black y Sirius estaba decidiendo entre Anubis, Loki y Dionisio, aunque seguramente terminaría escogiendo alguna constelación.

Al final de ese día, Sirius anunció que había elegido Orpheus. Tom suspiró al enterarse mientras leía sobre los orígenes de los ejércitos de Inferi (que habían sido creados para defensa, no para ataque), al menos el no cambiaría su nombre, solo su apellido.

* * *

Los Duendes de Gringotts estaban feliz de proporcionarle todo lo que pudieran a Harry Potter y su grupo subversivo. Eran escépticos cuando el joven se presentó con un montón de pergaminos, contratos y asociaciones con los Duendes. Todos los pergaminos eran legales y beneficiosos para ambas partes, y de hecho, Potter y sus asociados eran los primeros magos en tratarlos como iguales, lo que los hizo sospechar, hasta que Potter ofreció un juramento mágico.

Eso convenció a los Duendes de que Potter hablaba en serio al ofrecerles esos tratos, aunque no incluyeran a la totalidad de la nación Duende. Tenían que hacer mucho más antes de que la nación se enterara de la existencia de Umbra. Pero estos Duendes, Griphook, Gornuk, Ragnok y Gringott 3ro, un descendiente del fundador del banco.

Ellos afortunadamente trabajaban con documentación y control de cuentas, así que estaban en una posición en que podían ayudar a Umbra con lo necesario, incluyendo la venta del oro alquímico, un ingrediente en pociones altamente costeable, además de venderse como oro simple para galeones.

Los Duendes se quedaban con el 30% de las ventas del oro, así como un 25% de las pociones "poco legales" que producía Umbra, y ahora que sabían que Severus Snape trabajaba con ellos, el precio de las pociones se había disparado al ver que la calidad, había aumentado significativamente.

Los Duendes también estaban revisando los proyectos de ley que estaban siendo redactados para cuando Dumbledore y Voldemort desaparecieran y pudieran colocar a un buen ministro de magia y cambiarán los escaños del Wizengamot. Esas leyes eran, por mucho, bastante más equitativas y lógicas que las actuales.

Así que ahí estaban, dándole los últimos detalles a la nueva identidad de dos personas, Thomas Black y, luego de ser informados de la decisión de Sirius, Orpheus Black.

* * *

El fin de semana había llegado y Harry estaba ahí en el podio, como había prometido. Para la adopción solo era necesaria la presencia de un par de testigos (que serían el profesor Snape y la profesora Sprout), los Duendes incluso les habían enviado "citaciones" para que tuvieran una prueba de haber sido "llamados de forma oficial para una verificación de identidad", le dieron otra citación a Harry y crearon otro par de citaciones para Tom y Sirius, pronto a ser Orpheus, con sus "apellidos" actuales.

Tom, había sido apellidado Lacroix, siendo su madre Madeleine Lacroix (al final, Sirius si pudo recordar el nombre de la mujer, que efectivamente había muerto en la guerra y ella era mayor que él por 5 años, así que coincidía bastante con la posibilidad de ser hija de "Voldemort"), mientras "Orpheus" había sido apellidado temporalmente con un apellido muggle común, Smith. Eso explicaría por qué Sirius pudo haberse olvidado de la madre, dándole a Orpheus el estatus de "mestizo" y explicando la ausencia de una línea de sangre mágica, excepto la Black.

Los Duendes les explicaron que la adopción por sangre se haría con la sangre de Sirius, mientras la aceptación de ambos "adolescentes" sería un asunto legal que requeriría las firmas de los testigos de la adopción de sangre, ambos documentos estarían sellados y los Duendes tejerían una red que daría siempre como resultado los datos que ya habían estipulado.

Era magia oscura, pero como todos los que habían estado en Umbra suficiente tiempo, sabían que no había magia negra o blanca, solo magia e intención. Así que ninguno estaba preocupado realmente por todos los mitos alrededor de la magia oscura.

Ambos procesos tardaron apenas una hora y Thomas y Orpheus fueron "aceptados" dentro de la familia Black con la venia del Jefe de la Casa Black.

Snape y Sprout tenían que regresar a Hogwarts mientras que Harry había infundido suficiente magia a su doble para que durara "vivo" hasta la noche del día siguiente, así que podía pasar la noche en Umbra y esperar ahí las cartas de Hogwarts de ambos "chicos". Las cartas seguramente serían enviadas a Gringotts y de ahí, serían redirigidas a Umbra, así que no tenía caso irse de ahí.

Harry aprovechó para poder comer algo decente y darse un baño con propiedad. Así que cuando encontró a su mejor amigo en su habitación, sonrió sabiendo que esa noche iba a ser interesante.

* * *

Tom estaba disfrutando el haberse deshecho del apellido de su "padre" y estaba caminando hacía sus habitaciones con un nuevo ejemplar de magia oscura: "Los hechizos y su construcción: el papel de la sangre, el sexo y los fluidos corporales comunes". Un compendio de hechizos considerados oscuros pero cuya función era mucho más potente que sus homólogos "luminosos".

Estaba tan ensimismado que cuando escucho un gemido saliendo de una habitación, se congeló momentáneamente. No era ajeno a los gemidos, siendo que "dormía" con varios chicos en los dormitorios de Hogwarts, pero este gemido tenía un cariz familiar.

—Sí, así Ron. Más duro—Esa era la voz de Harry y el otro gemido debía ser el tal Ron.

Ronald Weasley, lo había conocido brevemente en esos días, iba y venía y parecía interesado en la chica identificada como Hermione, aunque le dio algunas miradas sospechosas al tal Krum cuando fueron presentados al resto de los miembros de Umbra.

—¿Te gusta así? —.

—Más—.

Sin aguantar la curiosidad, Tom se asomó por la cerradura y miró la escena. Ambos chicos estaban desnudos y frotándose entre sí, sus erecciones una al lado de la otra y se arrancaban gemidos y jadeos mutuamente, lamiendo y besando su piel.

Tom jamás pensó que podía ser erótico ver a dos hombres tener intimidad, aunque no estaban teniendo "sexo completo" propiamente, definitivamente había cierto nivel de intimidad entre ellos.

La escena terminó muy pronto en su opinión y ambos chicos se dieron algunos besos antes de separarse, limpiarse y vestirse.

—Pensé que necesitarías algo de "diversión"—Dijo el tal Ron sonriendo ladinamente.

—Siempre sabes lo que necesito "amor"—La contestación le ganó a Harry un almohadazo—¿Cuándo piensas empezar el cortejo con tus "amores"? —.

—Quería hacerlo este año, Herms va a cumplir los 17 y no sé… Viktor siempre está afuera, Herms está ocupada con la investigación de los horrocruxes…—.

—Uhmm, si lo haces luego de año nuevo, tendrías al menos estos meses para planear la ceremonia—Harry ya había vuelto a ponerse el pijama mientras el tal Ron buscaba en el closet algo para ponerse. Era evidente que el pelirrojo se quedaba regularmente con Potter.

—El asunto es encontrar las joyas que los representen, ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es? Hermione es casi una Ravenclaw y pensarías que Krum es Slytherin, pero tiene mucho de Gryffindor—.

—¿Podrías buscar en la bóveda? —.

—Sabes que debo comprarlas o mandarlas a hacer—.

—¿Y el mundo muggle? —.

—No lo había pensado, pero esa es buena idea. Ahora, descansemos amigo—El pelirrojo se metió debajo de las mantas y le dio un último beso a su "amigo".

Tom estaba confundido, hablaban de un cortejo a la tal Hermione y a Krum, lo cual era inusual como podría esperarse, el mundo mágico era más relajado con la orientación sexual, pero habían pasado siglos desde el último matrimonio de "más de dos individuos". Además, estaba el asunto de que el tal Ron estaba jugando "a las espaditas" con Harry.

Pero de que le gusto a Tom, le gusto. Ver a dos amigos compartir su cuerpo así de sencillo y sin remordimientos o cosas extrañas, era una revelación, además de la revelación de que no le eran indiferentes los hombres. Quizás, y solo quizás, a futuro podría tener algo que ver con alguien de Umbra a quién ya había notado.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Tengo un fic sin publicar (apenas un par de capítulos), donde por alguna razón, cuando imagino las ropas de Sev, me viene a la mente uniformes Rusos o Cosacos, incluso uniformes de Georgia. Aunque puedo imaginarme perfecto a Sev en algún paraje de la antigua Unión Soviética.


	6. Bienvenida a casa

**05.- Bienvenida a casa**

* * *

Una de las grandes ventajas de trabajar en una escuela para magos era que casi todo el papeleo se hacía de forma "automática". Al menos eso pensaba Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts. El resto del papeleo, aquel que necesariamente tenía que pasar por la mano de alguien, era ejecutado casi en su totalidad por la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall. Así que lo que quedaba, luego de esos filtros, era por ende, lo realmente importante y relevante.

Cuando el director tuvo uno de esos papeles importantes en sus manos, nunca imaginó que sería algo como esto. Estaba acostumbrado a las cartas del consejo escolar, donde pedían que enviara sus potenciales candidatos para el puesto de Maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cada año enviaba su decisión con un día previo al inicio del ciclo escolar, de forma que el consejo no pudiera impugnarla sin meterse en serios problemas buscando cubrir la posición. Pero esta carta era diferente, llevaba el sello de Gringotts.

Por un lado, le avisaban que con la muerte de Sirius se había ejecutado el testamento del mismo, a pesar de sus disposiciones (Albus había logrado "convencer" a los duendes de que hicieran la lectura hasta un par de días antes del periodo escolar, arguyendo la reciente pérdida del joven Potter y su necesidad de duelo), ya que había una situación extraordinaria que requería la atención del joven Lord que ahora era Harry Potter, Lord Potter-Black.

Si no estuviera en sus manos la carta con el sello de lacre cortado por el mismo, el sello indiscutible de Gringotts con la cera mágica imbuida en magia duende… Albus podría pensar que era una mala broma.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Al Director de Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:_

 _A pesar de su petición de respetar el periodo de duelo del joven Potter, al que habíamos acordado anteriormente, nos vemos en la necesidad de ejecutar el testamento del finado Lord Black, Sirius Orión Black, Jefe de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _La situación que referimos se trata del descubrimiento de dos herederos fuera del matrimonio de Lord Black._

 _Según nuestras pruebas, el primer heredero, anteriormente llamado Thomas Lacroix. Es hijo del finado Sirius Black y una bruja también finada, Madeleine Lacroix, quien resulta ser, según nuestras pruebas, hija del mago conocido como Tom Marvolo Riddle, de quien sabemos su "otra identidad". Le rogamos encarecidamente, guarde última información para usted y solo para usted._

 _El segundo heredero, con apenas unos meses de diferencia de su medio hermano, se llamaba Orpheus Kendrick, su madre, aparentemente finada por lo que el joven nos dijo, era una muggle, así que nuestras pruebas solo arrojaron su afiliación con la Casa Black._

 _Como usted bien sabe, cuando un mago o bruja muere, se envían citaciones a todos sus herederos de forma mágica. Esa es la razón de que nos enteráramos de su existencia luego de ver las copias de sus citaciones en nuestros escritorios. El señor Potter fue llamado por uno de nuestros duendes y se le explicó la situación, luego de leer el testamento. El joven ha aceptado su herencia como Jefe de la Casa Black ante dos testigos y dado que ha tomado el estatus de un Lord, se levantó la restricción de edad para su propio estatus como Lord Potter, convirtiéndose oficialmente en el Jefe de la Casa Potter y la Casa Black._

 _El joven también conoció a los dos nuevos miembros de su familia y los ha aceptado como los herederos del señor Black, ya que solo el Jefe de Casa puede otorgarles el título de "miembros" a aquellos nacidos fuera del matrimonio. A ambos jóvenes les fue asignada una bóveda con una cantidad sellada de Galeones y recibimos instrucciones de proveer suficiente oro a ambos para que pudieran tener sus útiles escolares a tiempo. Creemos que las cartas de aceptación en Hogwarts, ahora que los jóvenes estarán residiendo en Inglaterra, estarán llegando en estos momentos a su nuevo domicilio._

 _Sin más que agregar, quedo a su disposición._

 _Sub-gerente de cuentas, Griphook._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Esto era inaudito, no uno, sino dos herederos Black ¿En qué estaba pensando Sirius metiéndose con todas esas mujeres? No era raro tomando en cuenta su "historial" en Hogwarts, pero pensó que incluso alguien tan "especial" como Sirius podía ver que no era algo bueno, para él, regar su semilla por todos lados. En algún lugar iba a crecer y eso hizo ¡Y el mismo año! Por la carta de Gringotts, parecía que Sirius había estado manteniendo relaciones frecuentes con al menos dos mujeres en el mismo año, pero no había referencia a que edad tenían ni quienes eran los testigos. Era hora de hacer una visita a su subdirectora.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall odiaba hacer esto. Amaba su trabajo como maestra de Transformaciones, ser Jefa de su Casa e incluso, con todo el trabajo y responsabilidad que significaba, le gustaba ser subdirectora. Ella era ese tipo de persona que florecía bajo el estrés constante. Pero todo paraíso tenía una serpiente, algo que nunca gustaba del todo pero existía ahí, debajo de todo lo bueno que podía ofrecer. Su serpiente particular (sin alusión a los Slytherin y su compañero maestro favorito) eran las cartas de aceptación.

Las odiaba porque desde que a Harry Potter se le salió el detalle de que su carta fue enviada a la dirección "Alacena debajo de las escaleras", ella había hecho su misión personal revisar las direcciones de cada carta. Lo que la llevó a varios momentos vergonzosos. El último de ellos fue que una de las cartas decía "Sótano debajo del granero", del menor de los hermanos Creevey.

Minerva irrumpió y tomó al niño y casi hechiza a los padres antes de que un Colin Creevey entrara y se pusiera enfrente de sus padres. Eso detuvo en seco a Minerva que hasta entonces, escuchó la explicación del bulto que se retorcía entre sus brazos de que no estaba en peligro. Resultó que el "Sótano debajo del granero" era una especie de escondite para los dos chicos y desde que Colin entró a Hogwarts, lo convirtieron en el lugar de sus tareas de verano y "casa-club".

Pasaban tanto tiempo ahí, que sus padres lo convirtieron en sus "habitaciones" y los niños dormían ahí y demás. Por eso su carta de Dennis iba dirigida ahí.

Minerva se disculpó por casi una hora antes de que el padre de los niños le dijera que estaba perdonada, y que se alegraba que los maestros tuvieran esa disposición de proteger a los niños, incluso contra sus propios padres si creían que estaba en peligro. Minerva se sonrojo ya que había un niño al que no pudieron proteger porque había cosas peores para él, fuera de esa casa horrible.

Ahora Minerva iba a cada casa que tenía una dirección extraña y verificaba todos los datos. En esos dos últimos años, solo había habido dos casos de maltrato y fueron de casas sangrepura, no mestizos ni nacidos muggle, sangrepura. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada, ya que sus denuncias cayeron en oídos sordos luego de la evidente "sugerencia con galeones" de los padres.

Minerva estaba tomando la siguiente pila de cartas cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

—Adelante—.

—Minerva ¿Cómo estás? —.

Eso era nuevo. El director nunca la veía antes de que empezará el periodo a menos que fuera algo relacionado con Harry o con Voldemort (ella solo se permitía usar su nombre en sus pensamientos).

—Bien Albus, pero sospecho que no estás aquí en una visita social, así que ve al grano—Albus frunció el ceño pero sabía que su subdirectora lo decía porque ella prefería las cosas claras.

—Me ha llegado una carta de Gringotts anunciándome que encontraron a dos hijos ilegítimos de Sirius—.

Eso llamo la atención de la profesora.

—¿Dos? ¿¡Dos hijos de Sirius!? —Luego pensó en otra cosa, algo inquietante—¿Están seguros? —.

Albus asintió—Me dicen en la misma carta, que hicieron las pruebas pertinentes y sabes tan bien como yo que los duendes no cometen errores con sus encantamientos de herencia o sus pruebas de sangre—.

—¿Qué más dice la carta? —.

—Que era probable que las cartas de Hogwarts ya hubieran sido enviadas, pero ambos sabemos que hace tiempo que las retienes hasta verificar los domicilios—.

Minerva asintió y empezó a buscar en la pila de cartas que aún no despachaba. Encontró las que buscaba justo al medio y leyó la dirección: "Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, última habitación del segundo piso" y "Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, ático", la primera dirigida a un Orpheus Black y la segunda dirigida a un Thomas Black.

—Aquí están, Orpheus y Thomas Black, están en Grimmauld Place, pero Sirius nunca dijo nada sobre haber tenido hijos—.

—No creo que lo supiera Minerva, parece ser que ignoraban que eran Black hasta que Sirius falleció y los duendes despacharon las citaciones con magia a todos sus herederos—.

—Entonces Harry está enterado de su existencia, no ostentarían el apellido Black si el Jefe de la Casa no los hubiera aceptado—.

—Eso supongo ¿Me preguntaba si podría ir a entregar las cartas personalmente Minerva? —.

La profesora extendió las cartas a su jefe—Yo tendría cuidado Albus, no hagas nada idiota—.

—Minerva, me conoces—.

—Por eso lo digo, no hagas nada idiota Albus. Si conozco a Harry la mitad de lo que creo, él defenderá a lo que queda de su padrino en esos dos niños—Albus estaba retirándose cuando Minerva alcanzó a decirle algo más—Cuando regreses, espero que me digas si uno de ellos se parece a Sirius—.

Albus asintió.

* * *

Harry estaba en Grimmauld Place, esperando la llegada de Dumbledore. Umbra entra y él conocían cómo funcionaba la mente del director. Por eso estaban también Griphook, Snape y Sprout, mientras Harry esperaba la señal en las protecciones cuando Dumbledore intentara entrar a Grimmauld Place. Como conjurado, el flu se activó y Harry relajo las protecciones para permitir el acceso al mago y todos se pusieron en sus puestos.

Griphook sostenía el pergamino con la última voluntad de Sirius (Que habían redactado luego de la adopción de sangre), Snape y Sprout sostenían sus citaciones fechadas para ese día mientras flanqueaban a ambos adolescentes y Harry estaba al otro lado del duende, como marcaba la tradición al darles la bienvenida a la mansión familiar. Era más una ceremonia tradicional que un requisito mágico, al menos, es lo que le había dicho Sirius.

El director salió de entre las llamas y todos "voltearon" a ver al visitante.

—Oh Harry, mi muchacho y ¿Severus? ¿Pomona? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —.

—Profesor Dumbledore, yo los solicite—Dijo Harry sin pena y con una apariencia de dulzura.

—Pero mi niño, yo hubiera estado más que feliz de acompañarte en tan feliz ocasión—.

—No quise molestarlo profesor, sé que usted está muy ocupado y le pregunté a los duendes si sabían de algún maestro que tuviera un poco de tiempo libre. Primero pensé en la profesora McGonagall hasta que recordé que ella tiene muchas obligaciones también, no sé dónde localizar al profesor Flitwick y entonces recordé que Neville comentó que la profesora Sprout suele quedarse en verano en el castillo. Cuando ella llegó, le pedí un nombre más y ella sugirió al profesor Snape porque estaba algo más libre de tiempo que los otros profesores—.

Ambos profesores levantaron sus citaciones y agarraron cada uno, a uno de los adolescentes, de forma protectora. Snape estaba sosteniendo a Thomas y Sprout a Orpheus.

—Ellos deben ser los nuevos jóvenes Black—Ambos asintieron con "temor" hacia el hombre, eran muy buenos actuando el papel de tímidos adolescentes—Creo que tienen tu misma edad Harry—.

—De hecho director. ¿Podría sentarse si gusta? Estábamos terminando la ceremonia de bienvenida, según el testamento de Sirius, se trata de una ceremonia familiar tradicional y quiero que mis "primos" se sientan a gusto en su hogar—.

Albus asintió, un tanto perturbado de que su siempre dócil "muchacho" le mordiera un poco. El duende continúo recitando la "bienvenida" y Harry exclamó "Les doy la bienvenida, Thomas y Orpheus Black" y la casa brillo por un momento antes de transformarse. La casa lúgubre parecía haber sido limpiada por un ejército de elfos domésticos luego de que se disipo el brillo y en el tapiz del árbol familiar estaban tres nuevos nombres.

Según lo que les dijo Sirius, el tapiz debía actualizarse al realizar la ceremonia. Solo un Black podía hacerla y si su bienvenida era aceptada por la magia, el tapiz incluiría a quien le diera la bienvenida. Era un mero formalismo, ya que los papeles firmados del banco, les daban derechos a la fortuna Black, pero Harry sabía que esa ceremonia terminaría d convencer a Dumbledore de que estos chicos eran "verdaderos Black".

—Me retiro señor Potter, hemos terminado todas las disposiciones del finado señor Black en caso de que aparecieran herederos de sangre—.

—Muchas gracias Griphook—.

—Hasta luego Lord Potter-Black—Dijo Griphook con una semireverencia—Profesores, jóvenes Black, director—Y sin más, Griphook desapareció—.

Albus se paró y fue hasta los jóvenes que lo miraban con aprehensión—No deben temerme muchachos, solo vengo a entregarles unas cartas de la escuela a donde asiste Harry—.

El director les extendió las misivas y ambos muchachos se "relajaron" y abrieron sus cartas. Ambos parecían muy felices y se las dieron a Harry. Como su nuevo "tutor", era su responsabilidad ver que fueran a la escuela.

—Griphook me comentó que era probable que llegaran cartas de Hogwarts en unos días, pero no imagine que era inmediato, apenas hoy fueron aceptados en la familia—.

—La magia trabaja de formas misteriosas mi muchacho—Siempre se podía contar con Dumbledore para ser críptico.

—A pesar de la "linda" reunión familiar, debo volver a mis obligaciones. Potter, hasta cargo de los engendros de Black—Dijo Snape dándole un suave golpe al "mini señor oscuro". Snape estaba consciente de que Thomas era la razón por la que Dumbledore había venido.

—Gracias por todo señor Snape—Dijo Thomas "tímidamente", pareciendo una versión de Neville, la versión "Hogwarts" de Neville.

—Ahora soy su profesor señor Black, espero que no sea como el inútil de su padre. Su "hermano", por el contrario, creo que ha sacado todo el carácter de su padre—.

—¡Oiga! —Dijo Orpheus "enojado". Snape gruño y se desapareció de ahí por la chimenea.

—Bueno, Harry, creo que es hora de que también me vaya. Le daré tu mensaje a Molly—Harry asintió y la profesora también se fue.

Solo quedaban los tres adolescentes y el director.

—¿Qué mensaje mi muchacho? —.

—Bueno, profesor, yo vivo con mis parientes y no puedo estar en Privet Drive con Tom y Orpheus. Mi tía tendría un ataque, así que me gustaría que la señora Weasley cuidara mientras tanto de mis primos—Los ojos de Harry "brillaron" al decir "primos"—Además, creo que a su familia le gustaría vivir aquí, ahora que la casa se "remodelo". El testamento no decía que la casa haría eso con la ceremonia—.

—Hay muchas cosas que no pudiste compartir con Sirius—Dijo Albus poniendo una mano consoladora en el hombro del chico—Pero ahora tienes dos personas más a las que atesorar—Harry sonrió—Bueno, creo que nuevos arreglos tendrán que hacerse jovencito—.

—¿Nuevos arreglos? —Harry sabía lo que pasaría, Ron le debía una rana de chocolate.

—Creo que deberías permanecer aquí lo que resta del verano, para que tus primos se sientan más a gusto y se adapten a su nueva situación—.

Harry miró "interrogante" a sus primos y estos se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir.

—Está bien profesor, no diré que no me alegra irme antes de Privet Drive—.

—Bien, si todo está arreglado, enviaré a alguien por tus cosas en Privet Drive—Antes de retirarse, Albus preguntó algo muy necesario, para él—¿Supongo que aún podemos usar esta casa como cuartel de la Orden, mi muchacho? —Harry asintió—¡Maravilloso! Hasta luego mi muchacho, hasta pronto jóvenes, los veré el primero de septiembre—.

Albus salió por la chimenea y Harry cerró las protecciones. En cuanto se terminaron de cerrar, los tres jóvenes se sintieron libres de hablar.

—¿Qué nunca toca? No tienes idea de cómo me molestaba ese hábito cachorro—Dijo Orpheus.

—Nunca aprendió modales, cuando me conoció no toco la puerta, solo entro, y empezó todo su discurso—.

—Tiene un sentido retorcido del deber, solo es eso. Condena ciertos actos que él también hace, pero como él es quien los hace, se disculpa a sí mismo. Esta muy jodido del cerebro—.

—De hecho—Una cuarta voz se escuchó y los tres jóvenes sonrieron al oscuro personaje.

—¡Rookwood! —Dijo Harry alegremente.

—No sé por qué te gusta mi apellido—Harry se encogió de hombros—En fin, les traje lo que pediste Harry. Snape dejó suficientes pociones y dentro esta la caja con comestibles—Harry tomó la bolsa y agradeció con un seco cabeceo—Nunca había entrado a la mansión Black, no está mal—.

—Ahora, cuando regrese a ella, estaba apenas en pie. La casa no se renueva hasta que haya un heredero digno—.

—¿Ósea que tú no eras digno "cachorrito"? —Orpheus lanzó un golpe juguetón a su amigo.

—Es más como que no tenía la "aptitud mental" de un Black, ahora que estamos en un lado "gris", la Casa reconoce mi magia, y la magia de Harry que es de una larga línea de sangrepura, sumada a la de Tom… bueno, digamos que la Mansión Black está mejor que nunca—.

—Supongo que esta será la única ocasión que pueda estar en ella—.

—Al menos hasta que saquemos a cara de serpiente y cabra loca de la jugada. Luego puedes ir y venir a tu antojo todo lo que quieras—.

—Es un trato, aún tenemos un juego de póker pendiente—Dijo Rookwood antes de desaparecer con el traslador. Harry había configurado nuevas locaciones en él para casos de emergencia como este.

Harry solo meneo la cabeza, Sirius era el único que le ganaba en las cartas a Mundungus, y Mundungus era el equivalente de Ron en cartas, como Ron era de ajedrez.

Los tres muchachos sacaron las cosas de la bolsa y se repartieron las tareas, resurtiendo el almacén de pociones y luego el laboratorio y la despensa. Sabían que era cuestión de apenas una hora o dos antes de que vieran a Molly y el resto de los Weasley.

Una hora después, había una horda de pelirrojos en Grimmauld Place y otra hora después de eso, un hombre lobo llevaba arrastrando el baúl de Harry y traía un ceño que indicaba que había tenido unas "palabras" con Vernon. Vernon siempre se quejaba de Harry, pero siempre discutía cuando se iba de la casa, temeroso de perder a su "bien entrenado mayordomo". No extrañaban a Harry sino al trabajo que él hacía.

Cuando Molly y Remus comentaron lo bien abastecido que estaba Grimmauld Place, Harry solo dijo que mandó a Kreacher a poner las cosas en orden para los nuevos Black. Entonces, "todos" repararon en los dos jóvenes de cabello negro que estaban ahí.

—Oh Merlín, eres como tu padre a esa edad, ¡Como dos gotas de agua! —Exclamó Molly y "Orpheus" pudo ver la chispa de dolor en los ojos de Remus al oír eso. Si tan solo Remus no estuviera tan pegado a Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo es que nunca les enviaron una carta de Hogwarts? —Pregunto Arthur, curioso de ambos chicos, Thomas no se parecía mucho a Sirius, excepto por el porte, pero quizás se parecía más a su madre.

—Yo estudiaba en casa, mi mamá prefirió educarme ella, hasta que murió este año en medio de un duelo en el callejón Sorcellerie—Contesto Thomas.

—Yo estaba en Koldovstoretz, mi madre había trabajado en Rusia desde que recuerdo. Para ambos fue una sorpresa saber que yo era un mago—Contesto Orpheus.

—¿Tu madre también murió? —Orpheus asintió.

—Cáncer. Me dijo que buscara a mi padre aquí en Inglaterra y me dio todo el dinero que poseía. Apenas estaba por entrar en el Caldero Chorreante cuando me llegó la citación y fui inmediatamente al lugar que me indicaron—.

—¿Entonces no sabían que eran hijos de Sirius Black? —Pregunto Remus, aún un poco aturdido de ver a su amigo en la cara de Orpheus. Ambos adolescentes negaron—Supongo que tiene sentido, Sirius siempre fue un poco fácil—.

—¡Oye! Es nuestro padre a pesar de todo—Contesto Orpheus "ofendido".

—Disculpa, no quise decirlo así—.

Molly empezó a servir la cena y eso quitó algo de presión a los asistentes de esa noche. Solo hasta horas después, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos y los dobles puestos en sus cuartos, los miembros de Umbra se movieron a la sala y desaparecieron todos juntos. Era hora de continuar con el entrenamiento de Tom. Tenían el tiempo contado antes de que empezaran las clases y sabían que Dumbledore ya estaría interrogando a Snape y diciéndole que estuviera vigilante de Tom por su "familiar non grato".


	7. De vuelta a Hogwarts

**06.- De vuelta a Hogwarts**

* * *

—Severus, mi muchacho, quiero pedirte un favor… vigila a Thomas—.

Severus hizo la pantomima de beber el té que tenía en la mano, pero no lo bebió. Luego de estar en Umbra y leer todo el expediente de Dumbledore, se prometió a si mismo jamás volver a beber o comer nada dado por el director y revisar su comida y bebida en el Gran Comedor con algunos hechizos no verbales.

—Se quién es el abuelo de ese muchacho Albus y debo decir que el Lord no estará nada complacido de que hubiera tenido una heredera, pero seguramente querrá a su nieto ¿No deberías enfocar tus energías en proteger al niño, Albus? Después de todo, el ignoraba su origen hasta hace poco y dudo que tenga los mismos problemas psicológicos de su abuelo—.

—Si, sí, mi muchacho, a eso me refería con vigilarlo… debemos proteger a los muchachos, a ambos. Pueden convertirse en un objetivo muy grande para Voldemort—Dumbledore ignoró la mueca de Severus ante el nombre, aunque desde hace semanas que podía decir el nombre sin problemas, era mejor guardar la pantomima.

—Debo decir… que estoy sorprendido de que el pulgoso lograra reproducirse aún en medio de la guerra, siempre pensé que quería juntarse con el lobo o con Potter, y que sus aventuras con mujeres eran para tapar su homosexualidad—Severus intentaba desviar la atención de Dumbledore a un terreno más seguro que los "chicos".

—Si, supongo que era una forma de quitarse el estrés, aunque no puedo decir que la apruebe—.

Luego de esa "orden" velada de espionaje y vigilancia hacia los nuevos Black, Albus derivó su conversación a tópicos irrelevantes sobre Severus como su odio por Harry, su falta de amabilidad y su necesidad de usar negro todo el tiempo. Severus suspiró, Albus siempre le daba dolor de cabeza con sus tonterías y sus túnicas "coloridas".

* * *

Era un sentimiento extraño para Tom, pero la señora Weasley le agradaba y se vio a su mismo ayudándola en todo lo que se pudiera. Quizás era porque la mujer era muy maternal y siempre estaba abrazándolo y pellizcándole las mejillas, diciéndole lo adorable y bien educado que era. Orpheus no ayudaba en nada, pero al menos estaba estudiando, lo cual según Harry, era extraño, pero se encogió de hombros y continuó los preparativos para el inicio de clases.

Cualquiera diría que Harry había nacido sangrepura por la forma en que estaba dirigiendo los asuntos de la Casa Black, trayendo los artículos familiares de las bóvedas e incluso haciendo que el retrato de la señora Black lo respetara. Sin embargo, y aunque estaba haciendo un excelente papel como Jefe de la Casa Black, Dumbledore estuvo visitando constantemente el número 12, buscando influenciar al nuevo Lord. Harry fingía escucharlo y le daba respuestas ambiguas y poco comprometedoras, cosa que al anciano no parecía agradarle.

Una noche, Rookwood les trajo una información crucial, el Lord le había pedido a Draco Malfoy que matara a Dumbledore y Narcissa se había puesto loca. Snape no había podido salir de su casa porque el Lord le ordenó darle asilo a Colagusano y Rookwood apostaba a que Narcissa iría a pedirle ayuda, lo que podía traducirse en que quizás podrían atraer a los Malfoy a su organización, pero debían ser cautelosos, Bellatrix estaba sospechando de las lealtades de Snape, principalmente, y también de su propia hermana.

Snape entonces, pasaba su tiempo la mitad en Umbra y la otra mitad en su casa en Cokeworth.

Días antes del inicio de clases, Snape trajo dos noticias muy interesantes al cuartel general. La primera, que Dumbledore había regresado de algún lugar muy furioso (Harry sospechaba que había ido a buscar algún horrocrux, y seguramente era uno de los que ellos ya tenían) y la segunda, que Narcissa Malfoy fue a pedirle ayuda y Bellatrix insistió en hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable, a lo cual él se negó vehementemente. Lo cual no era tarea fácil, ya que Bellatrix susurraba muchas cosas a los oídos del Lord, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo sin sacrificar a su hermana. Aun así, Severus le prometió a Narcissa que cuidaría de Draco y de su misión, y recalco, más por Bellatrix que por Narcissa, que no era necesario un voto para proteger a uno de los suyos.

Harry le prometió a Severus que idearían una forma de lograr llegar a Draco, y por ende, al resto de los Malfoy. Los demás miembros de Umbra pensaban que si lograban atraer al "príncipe de Slytherin", entonces podrían traer a los demás miembros de esa Casa que no quisieran pelear de ninguno de ambos lados. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en este punto y Tom se ofreció a hacer una trampa irresistible para un "príncipe" de Slytherin. Era hora de que llegara un verdadero Rey.

* * *

—Pero ¿Por qué yo? —Sirius, ahora Orpheus, seguía discutiendo el plan de Tom, minutos antes de que partieran de Grimmauld Place hacía King Cross.

—Orpheus, ya hablamos de esto—Dijo Harry exasperado. Tom había ideado una carnada suculenta para Draco en la forma de Orpheus Black, nuevo Slytherin, descendiente de la Casa Black de forma directa—Si Tom es sorteado en Slytherin de nuevo, Dumbledore sospecharía inmediatamente de él con sus "antecedentes", así que él pedirá ser sorteado en Hufflepuff—.

—¿Y no podría ir a Gryffindor? —Tom miro horrorizado a Orpheus.

—¿Acaso tengo el tipo de ser un idiota temerario que se lanza sin pensar en las consecuencias? —Contestó Tom frunciendo el ceño.

—No, pero si a esas vamos, tampoco pareces un Hufflepuff—.

—Cedric tampoco parecía un Hufflepuff típico y lo era, ¿Y qué me dices de Tonks? —Le contesto Harry a Orpheus, este último cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño—Mira, Sirius—El uso de su nombre real lo puso atento—Se que no te gusta esa Casa, pero debes aceptar que la Casa no determina quién eres tú. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Kreacher sobre Reg? Se que pensaste que tu hermano estaba perdido por ir a Slytherin, pero ya ves, finalmente hizo algo increíble, ¿Y qué me dices de Snape? Puede ser un bastardo, sarcástico y demás epítetos que quieras adjudicarle, pero es un mago poderosísimo, y la última vez que vi, eras muy amigo de Rookwood y…—Sirius puso una mano sobre la boca de Harry.

—Ok, ok, ya entendí. Está bien. A veces me olvido, y vuelvo a mi antiguo yo, dame un respiro—Sirius retiró su mano de Harry.

—Está bien, entonces, estamos de acuerdo, Tom a Hufflepuff y tú a Slytherin. Nadie sospecharía de Tom en Hufflepuff y nadie pensaría que un hijo de Sirius sería malvado per se… Bueno, quizás Snape, pero eso es solo por ser hijo de Sirius no un Slytherin—.

Orpheus río y luego le siguió Harry, y extrañamente Tom. Tom o quien fuera en realidad, se reía cada vez con más facilidad, desprovisto de esa frialdad inhumana de Voldemort, lo cual evidenciaba lo mucho que esté Tom se diferenciaba de Voldemort. Los análisis de Luna, Ginny y Hermione en el adolescente solo revelaron que tenía un alma completa, era saludable y sobre todo, tenía un rango estable de emociones. Eso por sí mismo les decía mucho, ya que no se trataba de un horrocrux, o tendría el mismo rango de emociones de Voldemort.

Tom era, al menos físicamente, un saludable adolescente, física y emocionalmente.

—Niños, es hora de irnos—Los llamó la señora Weasley. Y esa era otra cosa, a Harry no le pasó desapercibido el extraño apego que Tom tenía por la señora Weasley a la que incluso llegó a abrazar sin ser abrazado primero por ella. La señora Weasley dijo que había algo familiar en Tom, pero no sabía ubicar que. Sin embargo, ella descartaba esas sensaciones y decía que quizás es porque veía a Sirius en su hijo, aunque Orpheus se parecía más físicamente.

—¡Vamos! -Contestó Tom y empezó a bajar su baúl y luego pensó algo—¿Te molestaría reducirlo? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry, quién como nuevo Lord Black, tenía derecho a usar su magia dentro de la propiedad.

—Tienes razón, no hay necesidad de que carguemos estos—Con un movimiento de varita, redujo los tres baúles y los tres adolescentes bajaron a alcanzar a la señora Weasley. Todos ya estaban ahí, esperando los taxis que Remus había llamado.

—Oigan ¿Y sus baúles? —Pregunto Hermione, quién se había unido a la comitiva de Grimmauld Place hace unos días.

—Tom me hizo notar que podía usar magia dentro de la casa, así que…—Harry movió su varita una vez más y los baúles de todos quedaron reducidos—Creo que así nos podremos mover más fácil—Lo único que quedó de tamaño natural fueron las mascotas en sus jaulas.

Cuando llegaron los taxis, y a pesar de que la señora Weasley no aprobó el uso de magia de Harry, tuvo que aceptar que fue infinitamente más fácil acomodarse en los taxis sin los baúles de tamaño natural. El viaje a King Cross fue relativamente sencillo y luego de las despedidas y abrazos, algunos besos en las mejillas y la promesa de escribirse, los adolescentes entraron al tren, empezando a acomodarse en sus posiciones.

Orpheus, Tom y Harry, tomaron un compartimento, mientras Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ron tomaban otro. El plan era que Malfoy viera poca gente alrededor de Orpheus y pareciera "accesible". Un par de horas después, Malfoy se vio dando vueltas alrededor del compartimento de Harry y compañía y entonces Orpheus paso a la ofensiva. Se levanto diciendo en voz alta que iba al baño y que le compraran unas ranas de chocolate del carrito y se separó de su grupo.

Cuando regreso minutos después, traía una sonrisa, lo que indicaba que Malfoy lo había abordado.

—¿Qué te dijo el cara de hurón? —Preguntó Harry sin rodeos.

—Lo usual, ya sabes, las familias sangrepura son lo mejor, Slytherin manda, bla, bla, bla…—.

—No ha cambiado mucho—.

—No, pero definitivamente se ve muy mal, como si no hubiera dormido o comido bien en varios días o semanas—.

—Eso es definitivamente raro, el hurón suele ser muy cuidadoso con su apariencia, así que la información de Rookwood debe ser cierta—.

—Como sea, la trampa esta puesta y solo debemos asegurarnos de quedar en las Casas que quedamos de acuerdo—Concluyo Tom mientras abría una Rana de Chocolate. Esa era una cosa que no había cambiado desde su época.

* * *

Dumbledore no podía creer la selección de los dos nuevos Black. El nieto de Voldemort era ahora un Hufflepuff y Orpheus, el más parecido a Sirius, quedo en Slytherin. No era algo esperado, de hecho, el anciano mago casi esperaba que Thomas hubiera quedado en Slytherin y Orpheus en Gryffindor. Sin embargo, ambos chicos parecían felices con su sorteo y lo único que le preocupaba al mago, era que Draco Malfoy se había sentado cerca de Orpheus. Bueno, al menos tenía un espía en Slytherin que podía vigilar al chico Malfoy y a Orpheus.

Thomas parecía estar adaptándose bastante bien a los Hufflepuff y se veía bastante feliz. Harry miraba a sus dos "primos" con orgullo. Ahh, Dumbledore podía decir que el chico se había adaptado fácilmente al rol de Lord Black, lo cual era algo bueno y malo. Era bueno porque esos chicos tendrían lo que les correspondía por nacimiento y malo, porque Dumbledore había visto que Harry no necesitaba su guía y ahora no sabía como acercarse al muchacho.

Quizás la manera de llegar al muchacho nuevamente, era a través de esos otros dos muchachos, así que Dumbledore hizo una nota mental de hablar pronto con ambos y ofrecerles su ayuda, para lo que pudiera ofrecérseles.

* * *

Draco no estaba seguro sobre Orpheus Black, luego de escuchar que era un mestizo, pero viendo que Potter lo era y que era ahora el Jefe de la Casa Black… quizás no debía enemistarse con esta familia en particular, no más de lo que ya estaba. Además, ya tenía bastantes problemas con su misión particular. De forma inconsciente, se llevó la mano hacia su Marca y este movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Orpheus quien se acercó al rubio.

—¿Estás bien, Malfoy? Te ves algo pálido—Orpheus estaba terminando de acomodarse en los dormitorios y presentándose con sus nuevos compañeros, cuando vio al rubio meditabundo y luego, el movimiento protector hacia su brazo izquierdo.

—Eh.. sí, estoy bien Black—.

—Bueno, quizás solo necesitas chocolate—Orpheus fue hasta su baúl y escarbo en el revoltijo que eran sus cosas y finalmente saco una caja de ranas de chocolate—Toma—Dijo Orpheus lanzándole la rana al rubio, y este atrapándola al vuelo—Come—.

—Yo, eh… gracias—.

Orpheus le sonrió y continúo acomodando sus cosas, aunque los hechizos de limpieza no le funcionaban muy bien, pero en fin. Theo Nott no sabía bien qué pensar del recién llegado, mientras Blaise Zabini veía su posición de "el más guapo Slytherin" en peligro.

En Hufflepuff, una situación parecida sucedía con un "tímido" Thomas conociendo a sus compañeros de cuarto, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan y Zach Smith. Justin y Ernie se adaptaron rápidamente a Tom, pero Zach lo desprecio en cuanto lo vio. Tom simplemente le sonrió tímidamente pero por dentro estaba planeando muchas torturas para este idiota que ya estaba sobre él.

Tom sabía que podía hacerlo, después de todo, quién sospecharía de un inocente y tierno Hufflepuff.

* * *

La primer semana, los dos "hermanos" Black se dedicaron a afianzar su posición en sus respectivas Casas. Orpheus intento "portarse bien" o todo lo bien que podía siendo él mismo. Tom en cambio, sabía perfectamente que se esperaba de un Hufflepuff y los profesores lo adoraron de inmediato, incluso McGonagall quién se encontró con un joven muy entusiasmado con la Transfiguración.

Pronto, fue evidente para todo el alumnado que la mesa de Gryffindor había incluido a los dos Black como parte de los suyos, aun cuando uno de ellos era un Slytherin. Esto por sí mismo rompió siglos de paradigmas, ya que incluso en la época de los merodeadores, y tomando en cuenta la amistad entre Lily y Severus, hubo un Slytherin sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Esto saco de balance a Dumbledore quien casi esperaba que Orpheus fuera rechazado por la Casa de su Lord, pero en cambio, fue aceptado y puesto a resguardo por el grupo de amigos de Harry. Luego estaba Tom quién parecía una versión pelinegra de Cedric Diggory, ya que encarnaba el espíritu de los Tejones a la perfección. Dumbledore estaba dividido ya que seguía sin confiar en Tom, y a la vez, quería confiar en Orpheus pero siendo un Slytherin…

Severus Snape estaba en su misión personal y viendo que Orpheus había estado platicando con Draco y ganándose su confianza poco a poco, era cuestión de tiempo antes de llevar a Draco a Umbra y ofrecerle una alternativa, así que dedico su tiempo a su otra misión autoimpuesta (él se ofreció a hacer esta misión), traer a McGonagall a las filas de Umbra.

* * *

McGonagall estaba asombrada de que los genes de Sirius hubieran dado a esos dos muchachos. Orpheus era exuberante pero parecía bastante alejado del Sirius bromista y un tanto matón que fue en su época de estudiante, y aunque Orpheus no exhibía malas calificaciones, tampoco eran extraordinarias. Debatiéndose entre el Supera Las Expectativas y el Aceptable, pero parecía estar haciendo amigos con su Casa pero no uniéndose a sus platicas "comunes" (es decir, sus políticas separatistas y discriminatorias). Tom era totalmente diferente a Orpheus, teniendo calificaciones debatiéndose entre Supera Las Expectativas y Extraordinario, habiendo ganado ya cincuenta puntos en menos de dos semanas para su Casa y siendo bastante popular en su Casa, excepto con un Zacharias Smith evidentemente infeliz con la popularidad del recién llegado.

Sumada a esta pequeña preocupación por dos muchachos recién enterados del legado de su padre, estaba el hecho de que Severus Snape se veía… relajado. No es que cambiara su actitud, de hecho, esa permanecía igual. Seguía siendo un bastardo quita puntos y odia Gryffindors, pero algo era diferente en él. Minerva no sabía exactamente qué era lo diferente, solo era una sensación, igual que cuando hace un año Pomona fue a un invernadero en América por dos semanas y regreso con una mirada diferente, y hace dos años cuando Filius fue a una competencia de duelo y regreso radiante por alguna razón.

Minerva no era sino observadora, y sabía que tenía razón en esto, como tenía razón al decirle a Albus que los Dursley no deberían quedarse con Harry hace tantos años, pero no tenía pruebas. Era como si todos ellos supieran un gran secreto y fuera descubierto durante el periodo de vacaciones de verano. Entonces, la lógica de la frecuencia de estos hechos, sugería que quizás el siguiente verano, algo o alguien la iniciaría en este secreto, pero por Merlín que no podía ver de qué podría tratarse.

Y eso no era lo más preocupante, sino que había varios alumnos que tenían esta misma mirada, curiosamente, todos ellos alumnos que el año pasado formaron parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore. Todos ellos exhibían este brillo en sus ojos que había visto en la mirada de sus colegas. Así que ella suponía correctamente, que lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo, tenía que ver con Harry Potter justo en el centro.

* * *

Mundungus Fletcher, aunque leal a Dumbledore, siempre supo que el "Gran Mago" no lo veía más que como un peón, así que cuando vio al niño Potter escapar hacia rumbo desconocido esa ocasión durante sus guardias, espero pacientemente a que regresara y se presentó ante él.

Potter, en vez de verse sorprendido, sonrió ampliamente como un gato cazando un canario y le ofreció un nuevo trato, uno bastante más prometedor que el ofrecido por Dumbledore, que a duras penas le ayudaba en algo a la situación de Mundungus.

Potter le ofreció oro, bastante oro y el uso de sus habilidades como ladrón y bribón profesional. Oh, vaya que sí. Y gracias a eso, era que había encontrado un rastro de artículos vendidos a los mortífagos y descubierto las constantes visitas de Fenrir Greyback a Borgin & Burkes.

Entre las calles se oían rumores de que cierto "cliente especial" quería comprar un armario evanescente que casualmente estaba en exhibición en Borgin & Burkes, así que envió la información a su nuevo jefe por los medios habituales: hablando a través de su colgante de ópalo.

Sinceramente, creía que el chico Potter estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo en esta guerra, con sus pequeños amigos y estos mortífagos desertores que Albus y toda su orden del pollo rostizado y el señor cara de reptil con su club de fans.

* * *

Harry recibió el mensaje de Mundungus, su última adquisición para su grupo ese verano, con una sonrisa, ya que era evidente que Draco tenía dos misiones, matar al director y encontrar la pareja de ese armario.

Rookwood ya les había advertido que el Lord estaba planeando una incursión en Hogwarts, pero no sabía aun como iban a entrar, ya que el Lord no le confió esa información al círculo interno y ninguno de los Lestrange tenía esa información, a excepción de Bellatrix y ella ya no compartía nada con su esposo.

Avery solo sabía que el único hombre lobo involucrado en lo que fuera que planeaba Voldemort, era Fenrir, pero nada más.

Haciendo recuento de todo lo que conocía de Hogwarts, Harry sabía que el armario debía estar ahí, así que le ordeno a Mundungus que viera si era posible robar el armario, o al menos podía verlo y describirlo para poder buscarlo en el castillo. Mundungus dio la clave de entendido y el ópalo se apagó.

Harry sonrió, todo estaba marchando como lo habían previsto, al menos, hasta ahora.


	8. Como una esponja

**07.- Como una esponja**

* * *

Nadie supo quién lo empezó pero el asunto en cuestión fue solo el inicio de una serie de cosas que nadie había esperado, al menos, no desde la época de los merodeadores. Fred y George Weasley se quitaron el sombrero ante la pericia del bromista máximo (figurativamente, ya que se habían enterado del hecho por cartas de Ron), alguien con dos bolas bien puestas hechas de acero reforzado. Peeves quería felicitar en persona a este alumno y todas las Casas buscaban afanosamente la identidad del bromista que se había atrevido a una acción aún más sin precedentes que las bromas que Fred y George habían realizado el año pasado al sapo rosado… alguien le había jugado una broma a Snape.

El profesor había tenido una especie de "bomba de tiempo" dentro de su salón, justo cuando estaba haciendo la calificación de los ensayos de los de Primer Año. La "bomba" estaba rellena de una poción desconocida y fue tan sutil en su liberación, que Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones, no se dio cuenta del daño, hasta que entro al Gran Comedor y todos en él, incluso el siempre sonriente Dumbledore, lo miraban entre el horror y la diversión.

Entonces, Snape se dio cuenta de que era algo en su persona lo que había traído el silencio y conjuro un espejo. El grito del profesor heló los corazones de todos los estudiantes quienes se veían unos a otros, debatiéndose entre buscar al culpable y entregarlo a Snape para que tuviera su venganza, o protegerlo de él.

Snape fue hasta Orpheus Black y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, haciendo que el adolescente tragara en seco.

—¡TU! ¡TU ME HICISTE ESTO! —Dijo Snape, tirando de sus nuevas rastas que estaban hasta su cadera. Incluso tenía el sombrero multicolor y cada rasta estaba decorada con cuentas. Si no fuera por la mirada asesina en el hombre y sus túnicas de mago, podría haber estado asistiendo a un concierto de reggae.

—N-no, p-profesor—Snape entrecerró los ojos y Orpheus recordó quién era él en realidad y usó un arma que raramente ocupaba, pero esta era una de esas ocasiones en que debía usarla—No soy un suicida. Soy un Slytherin. ¿Por qué le haría algo así a mi propio Jefe de Casa? Y si fuera una broma mía, no hubiera optado por rastas sino por cabello color rosa o arcoíris, o hubiera cambiado sus túnicas para que hicieran juego con las del director, o…—.

—¡Esta bien! —Dijo Snape con reluctancia, soltando a Orpheus—Puede que no fuera usted—Snape escaneo con la mirada el Gran Comedor hasta que localizó al adolescente de cabello revuelto más conocido del mundo y sonrió como un gato atrapando a un ratón—¿Pero qué me dice de Potter, señor Black? —.

—Harry es inútil en pociones—Dijo Orpheus como un simple hecho.

—¡Ahh! Así que sabe que esto fue obra de una poción…—.

—Claro que debió ser una poción, un hechizo, encantamiento o maldición ya lo habría podido contrarrestar con un _Finite Incantatem_ , que permanezca sobre su persona, por eliminación, solo queda una poción como la causa—.

Severus apretó los labios y luego le dijo a Orpheus—Venga a mi despacho luego de la cena, usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar—.

Con eso, Snape se fue de vuelta a sus mazmorras, decidiendo cenar en ellas y armando un plan para encontrar al culpable tan pronto como fuera posible. Orpheus Black, o mejor dicho, Sirius Black, experto bromista, seguramente sabría encontrar a otro bromista y además, se lo debía, por todo el sufrimiento que le causó en su adolescencia.

Orpheus respiro y disfruto de los halagos inmerecidos de parte de su Casa y lo más importante, Draco Malfoy volteó a ver a Orpheus con otra mirada diferente al educado desdén. Ahora había una chispa de interés y Orpheus pensaba empezar a explotar eso a su favor.

Harry sintió como su hubiera escapado de una bludger dirigida a él luego de ver a Snape salir, dando un buen vistazo de su nuevo peinado. Y al igual que el Maestro de Pociones, empezó a escanear el Gran Comedor y todo fue una constante. Miradas de terror, asombro, alivio y entonces, localizo al bromista y a otro alumno claramente satisfecho con el resultado.

Thomas Black estaba mordisqueando un poco de pollo mientras un Primer Año de Hufflepuff lo miraba como quién veía a un ángel. Harry sabía que debía hablar con Tom, así que hizo una nota mental de enviar a Dobby por él y verlo en la Sala de los Menesteres.

* * *

Tom Riddle ahora Black, no sabía que lo había poseído. Solo estaba seguro de que las lágrimas del pequeño Elliot eran inmerecidas. Snape podía ser un genio y Tom comprendía que aún debía guardar las apariencias por su papel de espía, pero hacer llorar a un pequeñín solo por no saberse una respuesta era simplemente infame.

De alguna extraña forma, Tom se sentía… protector con los pequeños Hufflepuff. Todos ellos eran catalogados por las otras Casas como los "chicos simpáticos". Que en pocas palabras quería decir los "idiotas". Slytherin era la Casa de los Astutos, o mejor dicho, futuros políticos y empresarios. Gryffindor era la Casa de los Valientes, o mejor dicho, héroes sin cerebro saltando al peligro sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ravenclaw era el hogar de los inteligentes, o mejor dicho, intelectuales pedantes. Pero Hufflepuff era la Casa de los Leales, y todas las demás Casas no apreciaban el valor de la lealtad y el trabajo duro.

Es verdad que Tom había elegido ir a Hufflepuff porque era la Casa menos vista como peligrosa, pero ahora que estaba dentro de ella, pensó que era un grupo muy agradable. Las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes para él en su "pasado" si hubiera caído en esta Casa. Todos lo aceptaron sin más, no le preguntaron sobre su vida y lo dejaban a sus anchas. Los elfos eran serviciales, pero no lo dejaban botar su ropa sucia por ahí. Los otros alumnos se ofrecían a ayudarlo o intentaban incluirlo en sus cosas y por más que le doliera admitirlo, Tom estaba feliz en Hufflepuff.

Aquí a nadie le importaba quién era hijo de quién, o si procedía del mundo muggle o era un mestizo, veían a la magia como un todo y su lema interno era como él de los Tres Mosqueteros, _todos para uno y uno para todos_. Por eso, cuando el dulce chico, Elliot Mosby, llegó llorando luego de su clase con Snape, se encontró con un sonriente Tom abriendo sus brazos para él y el pequeño se estrelló contra ese pecho y se puso a llorar aún más fuerte hasta que se calmó.

Tom sacó un dulce de su bolsillo y le dijo que le contara que sucedió. Elliot le contó sobre los comentarios mordaces del profesor Snape y como le había dicho que "si no podía ponerse a la altura de lo requerido, quizás una escuela 'especial' sería lo indicado para él". Elliot era un nacido muggle, así que aunque leyó el libro y sabía las respuestas, confundió la planta sobre la que estaba preguntando el profesor. Y eso sumado a la mirada desaprobadora… bueno, Elliot salió corriendo hacia la sala común en cuanto sonó la campana y no paró de correr o llorar hasta estar a salvo en la Casa.

Elliot siempre había sido un buen estudiante, con notas positivas sobre su desempeño de parte de sus maestros muggles y oír esas cosas de Snape… era muy doloroso para el pequeño tejón.

Tom sintió que su presión arterial se disparó a límites insospechados, incluso cuando había tratado con Abraxas Malfoy y Dumbledore antes de las túnicas psicodélicas, nada lo había alterado tanto como el llanto de este pequeño, la injusticia que había sufrido… y el hecho de que no sabía porque sentía esta feroz necesidad de protección a los más débiles… no era suya, y a la vez, se sentía parte de él. lo analizaría más tarde, ya que estaba seguro de que era una pista sobre su procedencia, mientras tanto, necesitaba repartir justicia en nombre del pequeño Elliot.

Así que armado con algunos ingredientes de pociones y su arma más mortífera, su intelecto, Tom trabajo algunas tardes creando una broma "gaseosa" en la Sala de los Menesteres. Recordó las clases de cultura muggle de Umbra y sobre todo, el potencial de algunos artículos como arma, pero las bombas de humo eran por mucho, uno de sus artilugios preferidos… eso, y los ninjas y samuráis, aunque estos no fueran artilugios per se.

Tenía una poción de crece-pelo y con unas leves alteraciones y una matriz de hechizos, más una poción de adherencia, y la broma estuvo lista. Solo agrego un hechizo de activación de un par de días, así le sería imposible a Snape rastrear el origen y activación de la broma a él. cuando fue su clase, dejó el artilugio pegado a un costado del escritorio del profesor y salió de ahí, dándole a Elliot una sonrisa de suficiencia que en ese momento, el pequeñín no supo interpretar.

Cuando vio a Snape, Elliot supo que había pasado y puso su mejor cara de asombro y horror. Tom estaba orgulloso del pequeñín, fingiendo tan bien… y nadie reparó en el intercambio de miradas entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando un ojiverde los miró con suspicacia y supo lo que había hecho Tom.

* * *

—En serio que no lo sé—Dijo Tom, bastante harto del interrogatorio de Harry. Dobby lo había sacado a media noche de su cama y lo había aparecido en la Sala de los Menesteres donde Harry lo estaba esperando y había empezado a interrogarlo sobre la broma. Sin dudar un momento que Tom había sido el autor intelectual.

—Tommy—Tom bufó—Tom… no digo que no fuera una buena broma y que el bastardo se la mereciera pero esto es importante. Necesito saber por qué lo hiciste—.

Tom no sabía si debía confiar en esto. La confianza le había pagado mal en el pasado, pero ahora no estaba en el pasado, ni siquiera sabía quién o qué era y hasta ahora, Harry había probado ser congruente, si prometía algo lo cumplía así que suspiro y empezó.

—Comenzó por Elliot, un chico de Primer Año de la Casa. Snape fue… bastante bastardo con él y el chico estaba llorando. Yo simplemente, no lo sé, me sentí protector con él. Elliot no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en una familia muggle y Snape no debería hacer esas preguntas tan difíciles, esperando que alguien que apenas está empezando a conocer la magia, ya sepa lo mismo que un sangre pura y… —Tom observó a Harry que lo miraba anonadado—¿Por qué me miras así? —.

—¿Te das cuenta de que Lord Voldemort, el Tom Riddle que conozco desde los 11 años, jamás se habría sentido protector con nadie, ya no digamos un nacido muggle? —.

Tom se sonrojó ligeramente—Me doy cuenta—.

Harry se paró de su silla y empezó a caminar por la sala, pensando en lo poco que había aprendido de Tom en estos meses.

Tom, este Tom, era idéntico al Tom Riddle actual en el aspecto físico, nivel de magia, inteligencia y capacidad de crear problemas. Su entrenamiento en Umbra les había dado nuevos niveles que medir y Tom estaba a la par del poder mágico de Harry, lo cual por sí mismo era preocupante y asombroso. Pero a nivel de la psique, Tom Riddle ahora Black, era diferente a Voldemort.

Si bien empezó siendo parecido en sus conceptos al Riddle de este tiempo, sus percepciones cambiaron radicalmente con algo de exposición a la verdadera cultura muggle sin los dogmas establecidos por los sangrepura y ahora Tom estaba fascinado con los artilugios muggle, desde las bromas hasta los aviones y trasbordadores, llegando al extremo de decir en voz alta lo asombró de que mandaran sondas y satélites al espacio.

Tom no era exactamente "lindo" en su trato con los otros, y fingía muy bien ser "agradable y educado", pero con la señora Weasley había cierto "sentimiento", algo entre él y Molly que no podía ser explicado. Tom se sentía impelido a ser agradable con Molly Weasley, la primera figura materna en su vida. Luego estaba este asunto de la feroz protección de los débiles, un rasgo propiamente Gryffindor…

Todas estas cosas, sumadas, daban a un individuo con el valor de Gryffindor y la astucia de los Slytherin… ahora que Tom era un Hufflepuff, estaba tomando características de lealtad a sus pares y una política de trabajo duro envidiable. Era como si Tom fuera una esponja, pero solo tomaba lo positivo de lo que le era enseñado. Eso echaba por tierra la magia oscura como su origen.

Eso limitaba la investigación a magia de la luz y posibles experimentos de "clonación". Hermione iba a tener una fiesta con la biblioteca una vez que le dijera sobre estos hallazgos.

—Creo… que tenemos nueva información para Hermione, Luna y Ginny—Dijo Harry, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón e invitando a Tom a hacer lo mismo.

Tom bufó, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento. Él mismo sabía que estos sentimientos no eran normales, al menos, no de la forma en que debían. Era como si lo hubieran calcado y luego, alguien empezara a dibujar sobre él otra figura y se superpusiera. Quizás esas chicas podrían determinar su origen y darle sentido a todo esto.

* * *

—Black—Empezó Snape, ya con su apariencia habitual—Se que no fuiste tú el de la broma. Luego de analizarlo, me doy cuenta de que esta broma era "relativamente inofensiva", más enfocada en "humillarme" por un instante, pero no permanente o que comprometiera mi integridad física. Lo cual era tu sello personal mientras estudiábamos—.

Orpheus había ido al despacho de Snape luego de cenar, tal como le había indicado su Jefe de Casa. Puso su mejor cara de "culpable" en su dormitorio y mientras Blaise y Theo lo felicitaban, Draco sencillamente le palmeo la espalda y le dijo que no se preocupara, Snape solía ser "justo" si uno era inocente.

Orpheus le sonrió a Draco como un sol y eso tambaleo la fría mascara de Draco, pero no la resquebrajo. Se apartó y Orpheus supo que pronto podría acercarse a Draco. Ya tenía su plan formado y solo necesitaba invitar a Draco a Hogsmeade en la siguiente salida y luego llevarlo a Umbra directamente. Con los Malfoy y sobre todo, los Black (porque Draco era un Black después de todo), no servían mucho las sutilezas. Preferían lo directo.

Así que ahora, en el despacho de su antiguo enemigo jurado, tenía un misterio muy divertido. Alguien le había jugado una broma maestra a Snape. Con su propio campo de experiencia. Eso descartaba a los Gryffindor. La Casa del León había perdido a sus mejores bromistas el año anterior, y aunque surtían a los nuevos bromistas con sus productos, ninguno de sus "herederos" estaba siquiera cerca de las habilidades de los gemelos Weasley.

Eso dejaba muchas posibilidades.

—Snape, quién hiciera esto no es un Gryffindor. Si todavía estuvieran George y Fred aquí, ellos serían los más probables, Peeves no es tan sofisticado y para administrarte una poción sin que lo notaras debió ser liberada en alguna forma muy sutil—.

—Humo es lo más probable—.

—Así que podemos decir que lo más probable es que fuera una bomba de humo. Lo que no ayuda mucho porque prácticamente cualquier nacido muggle o mestizo las conoce—.

—Entonces debería empezar a buscar en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff—.

—Mi apuesta sería Ravenclaw. Podrían haber hechizado la bomba de humo de forma que se liberara tardíamente, además de que son sutiles cuando quieren serlo. Aunque tampoco descartaría Hufflepuff, no que el bromista sea de Hufflepuff, sino que pudo pagarle a alguien de la Casa para que pusiera la broma. Digo, ¿Quién sospecharía de un lindo y tierno Hufflepuff? —.

—Ambas opciones tienen sentido—.

Severus empezaba a pasearse mientras Orpheus lo miraba. Ciertamente, Quejicus ya no era tal. Seguía siendo un bastardo con todas sus letras, pero ahora, lejos de la influencia de la Orden y su líder, Albus, veía que los Slytherin no eran exactamente la Casa del Mal. Blaise y Theo ciertamente eran divertidos y muy mordaces. Cierto que tenían sus prejuicios, pero no todos tenían la entereza de carácter que se requería para ir en contra de la familia. Reg era prueba de ello y Sirius se arrepentía de no haber intentado más con su hermano. Tratar de sacarlo de esa casa… no, no podía seguir así. Él estaba aquí en una misión y esa era quitar a Albus y sus manipulaciones de Hogwarts y ayudar a Harry y los demás a deshacerse de Voldemort.

Ellos dos eran nefastos para ambos lados y estaban dividiendo a las familias por su afiliación a las Casas como si fuera una sentencia inamovible. Y pensar que solo le tomo "morir" para madurar un poco a Sirius. Se había decidido.

—Te ayudare—Dijo Orpheus.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Snape. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no había odio bien a su invitado.

—Dije... que te ayudare a localizar al bromista—.

—¿Por qué? —Severus entrecerró sus ojos a su otrora enemigo.

—Porque… querido Quejicus—Snape bufó, más irritado que enojado por el sobrenombre—Yo soy el MEJOR, no soy un bromista, soy EL BROMISTA. No voy a permitir que mi legado sea usurpado por otro rey—.

Snape no compró la excusa pero aceptó la ayuda. Nadie como un zorro para encontrar otro.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba confundido. Orpheus Black era casi un Hufflepuff en comparación con cualquier Slytherin y aun así, le había jugado una broma a su propio Jefe de Casa. Incluso a él le daba algo de miedo Snape, y eso que le caía bien. Incluso su madre lo instó a buscar el apoyo del hombre.

Draco estaba solo y asustado y necesitaba desesperadamente alguien que lo ayudara. Él no quería nada de esto. No quería matar a Dumbledore aunque las retinas de todos lo agradecerían. No quería ayudar a esa "cosa" a entrar a Hogwarts, pero tampoco podía arriesgar a su madre o la liberación de su padre… no, él odiaba todo esto. Y la Marca era un constante recordatorio de la espada de Damocles que pendía sobre él. Un paso en falso y eso sería todo.

Merlín, se odiaba. Si tan solo hubiera sido menos idiota en Primero, quizás tendría una oportunidad de solicitar ayuda a Potter y su grupito del año pasado, por más que odiara ese nombre de Ejército de Dumbledore. Y eso era otra cosa, podía ir con Dumbledore, pero él era un Slytherin, sabía que el anciano no le daría ayuda sin algo a cambio… y nadie garantizaba que el precio fuera menor que con el cara de reptil.

Draco sollozó no por primera vez desde hace meses, siendo casi una constante de su día ahora. Justo ahora, necesitaba un abrazo de sus padres.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall se preciaba de siempre tener las cosas claras en la cabeza. Era una de sus mejores cualidades en su opinión y la de muchos otros. Una mente organizada y todo eso. Pero no entendía como una sola frase de Snape pudo desestabilizarla tanto.

Luego de la detención de Orpheus Black, por quién tenía cierta debilidad al parecerse tanto a Sirius, bajo a las mazmorras a hablar con su compañero y preguntarle cómo había estado la detención del joven Black. Fuera de algunos gruñidos e imprecaciones sobre su parecido con el Black original, todo parecía en orden hasta que soltó esa maldita frase.

—…Sin embargo, Minerva, debo decirte que no creo que el joven Black fuera el bromista. Su carácter es tan diferente del padre… él y Thomas son tan diferentes a Black que me resulta difícil creer que son de la misma familia, pero supongo que es producto de haber crecido lejos de la influencia de Black o de sus parientes. Orpheus no es Black…—.

Esa frase _"Orpheus no es Black"_ , le decía a Minerva mucho más que nada. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando, porque cuando le dijo eso a Minerva, la estaba viendo directo a los ojos, con ese mismo brillo de "sabiduría", de conocer un secreto, y ahora sabía que los jóvenes Black también estaban involucrados al igual que Harry.

Por primera vez en años, Minerva se sirvió un vaso de whiskey en días de escuela.

* * *

Mundungus estaba bastante complacido de sí mismo. Habiendo conseguido multijugos y una túnica de Auror, se había hecho pasar por un Auror durante una redada al callejón Knockturn y logró colarse en Borgin y Burkes, observando con detalle el lugar y el gabinete. Cuando grabo en su mente todo cuanto pudo, salió de ahí, llevándose algunas cositas que se pegaron a sus manos.

La Mano de Gloria ciertamente sería una buena adición al arsenal de Umbra. Y con algo del polvo de Oscuridad Instantánea y un par de elementos de ataque táctico, Umbra podría robar ese gabinete debajo de las mismísimas narices (figurativamente) de Voldemort.


	9. Tejones en guerra

**08.- Tejones en guerra**

* * *

Estaba dormido, o mejor dicho, semidormido. Flotando en lo que los muggles llamaban duermevela. Estaba pequeño, indefenso y de alguna forma, se sentía amado y protegido. Unos brazos cálidos y amorosos abrazaron al bebé que era Tom en ese momento.

La suave voz de la mujer que lo cargaba, estaba cargada de un afecto infinito, al igual que las amorosas palabras dirigidas a él. Tom abrió entonces los ojos y vio a la mujer: tenía el cabello rojo y una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, olía a flores y canela, sus labios le dieron un beso en la frente y eran cálidos y suaves. Era el epítome de una madre y era suya.

Su madre le decía a Tom cuánto amaba a su bebé y cuánto lo había esperado. _"Espere tanto por ti, mi bebé"_ , Tom tenía ganas de llorar, porque sabía que su tiempo con su madre era limitado y que pronto tendría que abandonar este lugar donde había calidez y amor. Tom lloró en su encarnación infantil y despertó.

Era la segunda vez esa semana que tenía el mismo sueño, exactamente el mismo y Tom sabía que aquella mujer no podía ser su madre, ya que nunca la conoció, ni siquiera por foto o pintura, pero estaba seguro de que su madre no era pelirroja ni tenía esa voz llena de ternura. Tom sabía que era solo un sueño pero deseaba que esa mujer fuera en realidad su madre.

Estos sueños comenzaron luego de que Elliot se le pego como un patito cuando no estaban en clase. Elliot había decidido que Tom era el chico más genial en todo Hogwarts (a los ojos de Elliot) y que lo tomaría como su modelo a seguir. Lo que indudablemente llevo a otros tejones a mirar a Tom de nuevo. Ahora Tom parecía una especie de maestro de kindergarten con todo el primer año siguiéndolo por todos lados y pidiéndole consejo en sus materias.

Tom, a pesar de todo, se sentía bien de ayudar a los pequeñines y descubrió con horror algo más de sí… quería niños. Su mente recordaba sus antiguos planes y revisándolos encontró que los hijos no estaban en su ecuación, pero ahora, en este tiempo, quería hijos, varios… quería una familia grande y amorosa como esos Weasley… pero sabiendo sus inclinaciones sexuales, veía ese extraño deseo frustrado.

Las mujeres no eran lo suyo. Desconocía si lo que era completamente Tom, Futuro Señor Oscuro del Pasado, era homosexual, pero lo que era Tom, Hufflepuff de Sexto Año, si lo era. Mientras estuvo en Umbra tomando su entrenamiento, paso a conocer más de Harry y le intrigaba el chico. Era valiente, pero no se lanzaba sin pensar por contrario que pudiera parecer. Tenía inocencia pero no ignorancia y una inteligencia que si bien no competía con las del Trío Investigador Las Brujas de Macbeth (Hermione, Luna y Ginny), era bastante buena y estaba el resto de él, un cuerpo delgado y tonificado que clamaba por ser llevado a pecar con propiedad.

Harry le gustaba, sobre todo, desde un entrenamiento donde Harry lo derribo y quedo justo encima de él, aprisionando a Tom entre sus muslos para inmovilizarlo, pero la mente de Tom conjuro otro escenario donde los muslos de Harry podían aprisionarlo si querían, al tiempo que Tom se enterraba en ese cuerpo pecaminoso.

Desde ese día en el entrenamiento, había estado algo ansioso alrededor de Harry, y si no fuera por esa ocasión en que supo de las actividades nocturnas de Harry y Ron, Tom hubiera pensado que Harry era totalmente heterosexual.

Tom entonces decidió ponerse manos a la obra, tenía varias cosas que hacer. Primero que nada, eliminar al comecaramelos de limón y a su encarnación reptiliana de la ecuación, segundo, ayudar a Harry con su sueño de un mundo sin etiquetas para la magia (lo cual allanaba mucho su propio sueño de una separación del mundo muggle del mágico), y tercero, tener a Harry debajo suyo mientras lo poseía y lo esté gritaba su nombre en medio de la pasión. Simple.

Todo era cuestión de organizarse y Tom decidió que esta pequeña broma a Snape podía tener más usos que el que le había dado originalmente.

* * *

Severus Snape no pensó que se repetiría, pero lo hizo, excepto que esta vez, la broma no fue solo dirigida a él, sino que se extendió a sus serpientes. Alguien había alterado de alguna forma la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin y todo Slytherin que saliera de la sala común era hechizado de alguna forma. Nada realmente grave, solo pequeños cambios en la fisonomía: narices largas, barbas, orejas puntiagudas como elfos, cabello de colores o largo, ojos de gato… nada que pudiera considerarse humillante realmente, pero aun así, alguien había hechizado a toda la Casa Slytherin… y eran pocas las personas que conocían la entrada a la sala común fuera de los Slytherin mismos.

Harry Potter era uno de ellos, pero luego de haber hablado con Black en la broma anterior, Severus tenía que aceptar que esto no era del estilo de Harry. El chico simplemente era amante del juego limpio, a excepción de su grupo subversivo al cual ya estaba integrado. No, esto era obra de alguien que creía no ser atrapado y evidentemente, alguien que buscaba una abierta declaración de "guerra". Su broma a su persona había sido un atentado, pero la broma a la Casa entera era una abierta provocación diciendo "Ven por mí, estoy esperando".

Severus estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su oficina. Decir que se sorprendió de ver a Orpheus era decir poco, pero Severus apenas pudo contener la risa cuando vio lo que la broma había hecho con Orpheus Black, mejor dicho Sirius Black. La broma lo había convertido en un híbrido de perro negro y humano, dejando solo los rasgos más evidentes del animal. Así que "Orpheus" exhibía cola, orejas y algo de pelo en las manos que le daba apariencia de patas. Severus ahora supo la razón de no ver a Black en el desayuno. Black estaba temblando de furia en esos momentos.

—Se quién fue—.

Severus levantó una ceja—¿Y podría decirme quién cree que fue señor Black? —Orpheus notó que seguía en el pasillo y entro al "hábitat" del murciélago de las mazmorras. Lo necesitaba. Esta vez tendría que tragarse su orgullo y solicitar la ayuda del Maestro de Pociones ya que su enemigo le llevaba ventaja. Orpheus se sentó frente al escritorio al tiempo que Severus se colocaba en su lugar habitual—¿Y bien? ¿Quién crees que fue? —Dentro de su oficina, no había necesidad de fingir, ya que sus protecciones eran a prueba de directores metiches.

—Riddle—.

—Dudo mucho que el Señor Oscuro participará en una broma…—.

—El otro Riddle, nuestro Riddle—.

—Ahh, ¿Y cómo llegaste a esta conclusión? —Severus estaba genuinamente intrigado por como Orpheus Black llegó a esta conclusión medianamente lógica.

Orpheus bufó—Ningún Slytherin hechizaría su casa por entero, si tienen un problema con alguno de los suyos, se hechizan puertas adentro y nadie fuera de Slytherin se entera. Así que debe ser un foráneo y fuera de Harry, Ron y Hermione, solo hay otra persona que conoce como llegar a la Sala Común—.

—Riddle—.

—Exacto—.

—Pero ¿Por qué hacer una abierta declaración de guerra? No tiene sentido—Ahora Severus de verdad estaba intrigado. Riddle era el candidato lógico, pero no veía cual podría ser el plan de Riddle para esta declaración de guerra.

—Lo he pensado y creo saber la razón… Dumbledore—Severus arqueo una ceja y Orpheus lo tomo como una señal de que continuara—Antes de venir a Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas la última reunión de Umbra? —.

—Ah, ya veo… la distracción para mantener a Dumbledore fuera de los asuntos mientras hacíamos nuestras misiones—.

—¿Qué mejor distracción que una guerra de la Casa con los magos más oscuros y la Casa más linda y agradable de Hogwarts? ¿Quién se imaginaría a un Tejón siendo un bromista y mucho menos contra Slytherin y su Jefe de Casa? Es el tipo de conflicto que desbalancearía a Dumbledore—.

—Cierto, la idea tiene mérito. Aunque eso no resuelve nada si no podemos confirmar a Riddle como el bromista—.

—Podríamos pedir una sesión de Umbra el fin de semana. Es de Hogsmeade y si somos discretos, podríamos ausentarnos al menos la mitad de los miembros de Umbra—.

Severus suspiró mientras pensaba en lo dicho por Orpheus, aunque era difícil concentrarse cuando este estaba "literalmente" paseándose como perro encerrado—Muy bien, haz la llamada y esperemos que tu teoría sea cierta. El podio de Umbra sería el lugar ideal para que Thomas confiese sus planes o al menos si es que tu teoría es correcta—.

Orpheus asintió y activo el ópalo de su cuello llamando a una reunión de Umbra el fin de semana. Cuando Black se fue de su oficina, Severus sintió escalofríos con un pensamiento que lo asalto al final de la conversación con Black: Black se veía "lindo" con esas orejas.

* * *

Tom esperaba algo más de tiempo para tener que revelar sus planes, sobre todo porque era muy divertido ver a Severus y "su querido hermano" siendo víctimas en vez de victimarios. Por las historias que había oído de Sirius cuando estaba algo borracho, él había sido un consumado bromista. Según Harry, las bromas de Sirius rayaban más el comportamiento criminal que las bromas. Luego estaba Snape, quién si bien no hacía bromas, si victimizaba a los niños con sus "particulares maneras de enseñanza".

Ahora Tom estaba en el podio, explicando el potencial de una guerra de bromas entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff, haciendo énfasis en que las bromas no debían subir nunca de intensidad al grado de provocar "sed de venganza" en ninguno de los miembros de las Casas. Pomona no fue feliz con la idea, pero aceptaba que tenía merito, Severus quería colgar de sus gónadas al pequeño Señor Oscuro y Harry sopesaba lo dicho por Tom.

Mundungus necesitaba un tiempo libre junto con un equipo táctico para robar el gabinete y Harry necesitaba una distracción en Hogwarts para que todos los miembros de Umbra disponibles buscarán la pareja del gabinete, poniéndolo muy lejos del alcance del Cara de Hurón y forzándolo a buscar por fin la ayuda de Snape u Orpheus, o ambos. Cualquiera estaría bien.

Quizás la idea de las bromas tenía mérito y así lo hizo saber Harry. Se sometió a votación y el resto de la reunión improvisada fue ocupada en discutir los términos de la guerra de bromas para evitar confrontaciones inútiles entre los miembros de las Casas.

Severus votó a favor, pero por dentro, estaba planeando una cruenta venganza sobre el mini Señor Oscuro. ¿Qué podría dolerle más sin que implique Cruciatus o venenos mortales? ¿Cuchillos? ¿Cuerdas? Quizás podría pedirle a Filch sus cadenas…

Orpheus sonreía y Severus conocía esa sonrisa. No necesitaba vengarse de Thomas, Orpheus se encargaría de hacerle la vida un infierno a su "querido hermano".

* * *

La nota llegó de forma "anónima" a un Slytherin de Quinto Año. Era un simple pedazo de pergamino pero era toda la chispa que necesitaban para iniciar la guerra. El chico de Quinto corrió hasta el Gran Comedor y le entrego la nota a su Jefe de Casa mientras veía de reojo a la profesora Sprout, inseguro de cómo está tomaría las noticias sobre su propia Casa.

Snape hizo como que leía la nota, sabiendo de entrada su contenido. Pomona fue muy vocal sobre que debía decirla nota para que fuera creíble una "venganza" de parte de un Tejón, firmando la nota con un sencillo dibujo de un Tejón. Así que la escena estaba puesta y todos los actores en sus posiciones. Thomas estaba igual que siempre, rodeado de Primeros Años quienes se servían casi lo mismo que el chico en sus platos e imitaban sus modales al comer. Si Snape no supiera quién era en realidad Thomas, toda la escena podría ser considerada "adorable".

Orpheus estaba comiendo también y teniendo una conversación con Draco, quién estaba cada vez más relajado alrededor de Orpheus. Había algo vagamente familiar en Orpheus, que hacía que Draco bajara un poco la guardia. Quizás era el "Encanto Black", del que Sirius hizo mucho uso en su época adolescente, aunque Severus jamás supo que lo hubiera usado en hombres.

Como fuera, Harry estaba en su lugar habitual en medio de sus dos amigos, Tom siendo mamá gallina con un montón de Primeros Años y Orpheus siendo él mismo, conquistando las barreras del príncipe de Slytherin. Era hora del show.

Severus azoto su copa de vino en la mesa y le pasó de mala forma la nota a la profesora Sprout mientras siseaba, de forma que Albus estuviera muy atento pero no tan alto que los alumnos escucharan. No aún.

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto con esto Pomona? —.

—¿De qué estás hablando Severus? —Dijo la profesora Sprout, devolviéndole la "nota" a su colega—Puedo preguntar y disuadir a mi Casa por entero, pero no creo poder averiguar quién sería este Tejón. ¿Cómo sabes que es uno de mis tejones? Por lo que se, podría ser cualquiera, incluso alguien de tu propia Casa que intenta culpar a mi Casa—Terminó la profesora, mirando feamente a Severus.

Severus parpadeo, Pomona era buena actriz, pero él no tenía que fingir, llevaba años desempeñando este papel—¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!? —Se levantó Snape casi de un salto y puso toda su altura sobre la profesora—¿Insinúas que alguien de mis serpientes está intentando culpar a tu Casa? ¿Con qué objetivo? Ningún Hufflepuff ha tenido problemas con un Slytherin, ¡Nunca! ¡En toda su historia! —.

—Que tu sepas…—Dijo la profesora, sin inmutarse, sorbiendo más vino.

Las voces de los profesores ahora estaban elevadas y los murmullos de los estudiantes murieron, mientras el resto de la mesa de profesores estaba dividido entre lanzarse a reír o separar a los "combatientes" que ahora estaban en un duelo de réplicas. Severus era mordaz, pero la siempre alegre y bonachona profesora Sprout, también podía ser mordaz cuando quería.

Finalmente, uno de los Slytherin de Séptimo, hizo la conexión de los gritos y entendió lo suficiente de la pelea—¡Fue un Tejón! ¡El bromista fue un Tejón! —.

Ahora las miradas y murmullos estaban en la mesa de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, pero las otras dos mesas no se quedaban atrás. Ravenclaw debatía si era posible que un Tejón hubiera hechizado a toda una Casa mientras Gryffindor se sentía dividido entre alabar al Tejón bromista y compadecerse de los Slytherin, porque si bien no los querían, tenían el sentido del juego limpio muy en alto y bromear con gente inocente no les parecía correcto.

Albus estaba intentando mediar entre la pelea de sus dos profesores mientras Minerva se encargaba de silenciar los murmullos de los alumnos y los enviaba a sus clases. Al final del día, los Hufflepuff miraban con recelo a los Slytherin y viceversa.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron un caos. Albus estaba siempre lidiando entre dos o más alumnos envueltos en peleas, y esta vez no eran Slytherins y Gryffindors, sino Slytherins y Hufflepuffs. Al menos las bromas no habían escalado mucho. Se limitaban a bromas simples en masa y maldiciones sencillas, como piernas de gelatina y esas cosas.

Finalmente, los Slytherins no querían dañar a los tejones, pero quienes jamás, hasta ahora, tuvieron problemas con ellos, pero tampoco estaban dispuestos a permitir que "El Tejón Bromista" ganara. Algunos Tejones estaban fascinados con este Tejón Anónimo, ya que como nadie sabía quién era, las otras Casas empezaron a cuidarse de la, hasta entonces, pacifica Casa.

Mientras Albus estaba distraído con esta guerra sin cuartel entre dos Casas antes amigables entre sí, una incursión al callejón Knockturn paso por debajo del radar de la Orden del Fénix, y las constantes desapariciones de Harry y varios alumnos del antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore fueron ignoradas gracias a las constantes peleas por causa de las bromas.

Para fines de Octubre, Umbra tenía en sus manos los dos gabinetes evanescentes, así como varios gabinetes que no deberían estar en Hogwarts. Dado que solo Mundungus y los miembros de Umbra que podían moverse con libertad, conocían el gabinete, los exploradores en Hogwarts fueron recogiendo cada gabinete que no estaba ocupado.

Tres de esos gabinetes eran sencillos muebles muggles, dos tenían un boggart que Harry sospechaba, eran los mismos que había usado Remus en su Tercer Año, cuatro de ellos tenían encantamientos diversos que respondían a quién los tomara como suyos (nada grave en general, pero eran gabinetes que debían ser parte de alguna herencia familiar por los escudos grabados en ellos y por ende, no debían estar dentro de la escuela) y finalmente, un gabinete roto que era el gemelo perfecto del que había robado Mundungus, según el último informe de este a Harry a través del ópalo.

Finalmente, una de las misiones de Draco estaba fuera de su alcance y por el nerviosismo del rubio, era evidente que ya se había dado cuenta de que su "señor" no iba a estar feliz con él.

* * *

El siguiente fin de semana de Hogsmeade se veía lejano en el horizonte y Draco estaba pensando en escribir su testamento. Una lechuza de su "querida tía" le había avisado de dos cosas, de la incursión a Azkaban para liberar a su padre y de que el gabinete que debía reparar, el gemelo útil de Borgin & Burkes, había sido robado y el Lord no estaba muy feliz. Su tía le sugirió a Draco que se concentrara en su "otra" tarea y se diera prisa, de preferencia.

Draco estaba más pálido que de costumbre y se veía asustado como nunca. Su primer plan era enviar un collar de ópalos maldito que había conseguido pero con sus nervios destrozados, le era imposible lanzar cualquier hechizo sin problemas, mucho menos un Imperio.

Estaba jodido. Muy jodido.

El rubio estaba llorando en el baño de Myrtle mientras la fantasma lo consolaba. Era extraño que la chica fantasma fuera a últimas fechas su confidente, pero sabía escuchar y era agradable cuando no estaba siendo tan sensible sobre su muerte. A Draco le agradaba. Myrtle ya se había ido y mientras Draco se limpiaba las lágrimas, una figura lo veía desde la puerta.

Orpheus Black lo miraba con algo indistinguible en su rostro. No era compasión, ni lástima. Era… curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí Black? —Dijo Draco, más por costumbre que otra cosa, ya que Black le agradaba un poco.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero no es mi asunto—Black ignoro al rubio y empezó a caminar hacia un lavabo del baño, buscando algo en el mármol—¡Aha! ¡Lo encontré! —Orpheus se acercó y siseo algo en pársel y el lavabo empezó a moverse.

—¡Hablas pársel! —Dijo Draco con asombro. Más asombrado por el pársel que por el lavabo que se movía.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeo Orpheus, levantándose con sorpresa pero se repuso rápidamente y volvió a su posición—No, claro que no. Harry nos contó sobre el basilisco, a mí y a Thomas, mientras estábamos en la Mansión Black. Nos intentó enseñar algunas palabras en pársel y más o menos las podemos imitar, al menos yo. "Tommy" pudo imitar casi todas las palabras que Harry nos enseñó… en fin, estoy divagando. Dije "ábrete" en pársel. Harry estaba seguro de que no habían clausurado la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos—.

—¿La Cámara de los Secretos? ¿El Sancta Sanctórum de Salazar Slytherin? —.

—¿Conoces alguna otra Cámara de los Secretos? —Dijo Orpheus con sarcasmo, pero sin malicia.

Draco bufo y Orpheus se encogió de hombros—Siempre puedes ir detrás de mí—Y sin más, con la varita en la mano, Orpheus se lanzó a la oscuridad de la entrada.

Draco debatió un par de segundos consigo mismo antes de lanzarse por el ducto y aterrizo encima de Orpheus que aún no se levantaba. Luego de algunos momentos en que ambos jóvenes se levantaron y acomodaron la ropa y revisaron que todo estuviera en su lugar, Orpheus lanzó un Lumos y dirigió el camino. Finalmente, llegaron a la puerta de la cámara y Orpheus volvió a sisear, haciendo que las serpientes fueran replegándose y abriendo la puerta.

Draco estaba maravillado por la cámara, a pesar del aroma a muerto que había aun flotando. Al final de la cámara se veía el cadáver del basilisco, ya casi en los huesos. Orpheus ahora era quién seguía al chico rubio mientras este exploraba con la vista todo a su alrededor. Estaba tan absorto en la cámara y los posibles tesoros ocultos, que no notó cuando Orpheus erigió una barrera de protección que se anido justo en las barreras propias de la cámara, haciéndolos virtualmente invisibles al mundo exterior.

—...Draco, se lo que Voldemort te pidió hacer—Draco se volteó, con la varita en mano hacía Orpheus y queriendo golpearse a sí mismo por haber bajado la guardia—Baja la varita, si quisiera hacerte daño, lo hubiera hecho desde hace semanas. En la mansión Black aún quedan libros muy oscuros que sobrevivieron a la purga de Harry—.

—¿Qué quieres Black? —Dijo Draco, aun apuntando con la varita a Orpheus.

—Quiero ofrecerte una salida, a ti y tu familia—.

—¿Trabajar para Dumbledore? No, gracias—.

—¿El vejete comecaramelos de limón? ¡Merlín, no! —.

Ahora Draco estaba intrigado, aunque aún en alerta—¿Entonces? —.

—Se de un tercer lado en esta guerra. Lo vi, estuve ahí, en su "Sancta Sanctórum". Es hermoso Draco, toda la magia que vi, todo lo que aprendí… no es luz, no es oscuridad, es libertad. ¿No quieres libertad? —Orpheus se iba acercando a Draco con calma, y la voz de Orpheus iba envolviendo a Draco en su encanto. Los Black no solo eran famosos por las Artes Oscuras, sino por su belleza en todos aspectos físicos.

Draco iba bajando su varita, relajándose ante la modulada voz de Black y empezando a aceptar lo que decía el joven. Una salida, libertad… magia sin etiquetas… todo sonaba hermoso…

—...Ven conmigo Draco—Dijo Orpheus, extendiendo su mano y Draco bajo su varita, extendiendo la mano hacia la de Orpheus. Draco estaba cansado, muy cansado. Solo quería dormir, descansar. Quería huir del Lord y de sus responsabilidades. Tomó la mano de Orpheus y este le sonrió mientras decía: "Umbra".

Ambos jóvenes desaparecieron de ahí sin ser notados en las barreras del castillo, mientras Dumbledore hacía una llamada por flu urgente a Remus Lupin. El maestro de Defensa que había contratado ese año, había dimitido luego de haber sido víctima de una broma dirigida a uno de los Hufflepuff y harto del ambiente hostil, decidió irse, sin importarle estar en medio del año escolar. Albus suspiró, mientras a su alrededor, sus planes tan hábilmente elaborados durante años, se estaban desmoronando. Solo que él ignoraba esto.


	10. Nuevos reclutas

**09.- Nuevos reclutas**

* * *

Draco parpadeó y se desperezó, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Estaba en una mullida cama y no quería levantarse, pero debía. Sobre todo porque empezó a recordar y supo que esa no era su cama. La cama estaba en medio de una habitación bastante cómoda, pequeña pero funcional. Al lado de la cama, había una jarra con un vaso de agua y su varita, tenía toda su ropa encima y estaba entero.

¡Orpheus! Él, lo había animado a seguirlo, lo llevó a la Cámara de Slytherin y finalmente… le habló de un tercer lado en la guerra. ¡Libertad! Orpheus le había ofrecido una salida, a él y su familia. Contra todos sus pensamientos que le gritaban que no confiara en Orpheus, había una ligera esperanza en el corazón de Draco y una extraña corazonada que le decía que estaba bien, que todo saldría bien.

Por una vez, Draco decidió ignorar a su cerebro y confiar. La evidencia respaldaba esto. Orpheus pudo haberlo atado o inmovilizado, deslizarse pociones o incluso violarlo si hubiera querido, en cambio, estaba entero, descansado y tenía su varita consigo.

Draco se levantó y empezó a ponerse los zapatos, que fue lo único que le quitaron de encima, cuando entro Avery seguido de Dobby quién traía una bandeja con comida y algunas pociones.

—Debes tener muchas preguntas—Empezó Avery—Prometo que serán resueltas, pero primero deberías comer algo y tomar esas pociones. Son una poción relajante y una de nutrientes, así como una para curar el daño a los nervios y reforzarlos. El estrés constante puede hacer muchas cosas en un organismo—.

Draco reconoció a Dobby como el elfo liberado de su padre, así que eso indicaba que Potter estaba mezclado en todo esto, pero ver a Avery ahí, le indicaba que lo dicho por Orpheus era verdad. No concebía otra manera en que un mortífago y el niño dorado de Gryffindor pudieran convivir, a menos que Orpheus le hubiera dicho la verdad. Había un tercer lado que no era ni de luz, ni de oscuridad.

Libertad… por fin.

Draco le sonrió a Dobby sinceramente, por primera vez en su vida y el elfo le sonrió de vuelta, sabiendo que el joven antiguo amo, había decidido confiar en ellos—El joven señor Malfoy debe tomar todo lo de la bandeja—.

—Lo haré Dobby, gracias—El elfo simplemente asintió y se retiró.

—Bien, come y toma tus pociones y vendré en media hora por ti. Hay un baño al lado derecho de la habitación para que te refresques—Avery le puso una mano en el hombro—Relájate, estas a salvo y ni la loca de tu tía, ni el cara de serpiente volverán a ser un problema, incluso si decides no unirte a nosotros—.

Draco asintió y Avery ya estaba yéndose cuando Draco lo llamó—¡Avery! ¿Dónde estamos? —El mortífago sonrió al rubio.

—Estamos en Umbra—Y salió de la habitación, dejando al adolescente a solas con sus pensamientos, todos ellos galopando por todo su cerebro, pero sobre todo uno: estaba a salvo.

* * *

Avery regreso tal como dijo, media hora después y Draco ya se veía como siempre, al menos, antes del horrible verano donde le encomendaron matar a un hombre que si bien, despreciaba, tampoco lo quería muerto. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Draco notó que había salones de clases, salas de duelos, un comedor grande, habitaciones al por mayor, lo que parecían ser varias bibliotecas y laboratorios y finalmente, llegaron a una habitación que tenía varios asientos, sillones y demás, todos alrededor de un podio.

Había más personas ahí y todas ellas conocidas. Orpheus y Thomas Black estaban ahí, al igual que la sangresuc… Granger, el cararajada, las comadrejas menores, el loco de las plantas Longbottom y la loca de las criaturas imaginarias Lovegood, así como otros compañeros de años anteriores y menores al suyo. Reconoció a otros tres mortífagos, pero dos de ellos fue extraño verlos ahí, las hermanos Lestranges, ya que Rookwood siempre fue más astuto de lo que los otros mortífagos le daban crédito.

Granger se le acerco con una folder y le dio un asentimiento de bienvenida y lo dejo a solas con el folder. Picado por la curiosidad, Draco no perdió tiempo y abrió el folder, pasando sus ojos rápidamente por los documentos y asombrándose más a cada paso.

No sabía que era más impactante: saber que el Señor Oscuro era un mestizo o saber que Thomas Black era el señor oscuro a esa edad. O por lo que decía el documento, "al parecer", lo que indicaba que no estaban seguros de "que" más que "quien", era Thomas. Orpheus Black era Sirius Black, dado por muerto hace meses, mientras Cedric Diggory seguía vivo. Severus Snape era parte de Umbra, al igual que Sprout y Flitwick.

Y Dumbledore… en verdad que su vida fue trágica, pero el tipo era patético, intentando ser un titiritero demente tras bambalinas, "guiando" a la gente a lo que él "creía" que era correcto y digno, cuando en la luz había tanta podredumbre como en la oscuridad.

Harry Potter empezó la reunión extraordinaria y Draco saco su cerebro de la lectura y empezó a escuchar a Potter.

—Hoy, Orpheus ha traído a Draco Malfoy, con la promesa de libertar a su familia. Nosotros honraremos esa oferta, incluso si Draco no está interesado en unírsenos, pero Draco, queremos que lo pienses. Con Umbra tendría acceso a toda la magia, ayudarías a derrocar a un loco disfrazado de santo y a otro loco que no oculta sus intenciones, pero es poderoso como para ser derribado tan fácil. Podrías ser un miembro muy útil en nuestra cruzada para obtener un mundo libre de etiquetas, de barreras, restricciones… ¿Qué dices? —.

Draco había leído la parte sobre los objetivos de Umbra y estaba fascinado con la idea de poder estudiar lo que quisiera, y él quería estudiar Alquimia. Un área desaparecida de la magia, al menos en Hogwarts, ya que requería un mínimo de "interesados". Y "casualmente" cada año siempre faltaban interesados… desde la época de su padre e incluso antes de eso, por lo que él mismo le había contado.

Así que no había mucho que pensar—Estoy dentro—.

Harry sonrió y continuó—Demos la bienvenida a Draco Malfoy, nuestro nuevo miembro de Umbra. Ahora, el siguiente punto es la recuperación de los señores Malfoy y su protección en Umbra ¿Ideas? —.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall estaba expectante. Había un aire en el ambiente de que pronto algo grande sucedería. Solo que la forma en que eso grande llegó fue suficientemente inesperada. Todo comenzó cuando observo una nueva interacción entre Orpheus Black y Draco Malfoy. Estos dos parecían haberse acercado y ahora eran un equivalente Slytherin de la relación entre Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter de Gryffindor.

Remus había llegado el lunes siguiente en que el profesor de defensa había renunciado, este último siendo muy vocal sobre "mocosos ineptos y sin cerebro" que lo había "hechizado con esa cosa desagradable", hablando sobre una broma donde el hechizo erró su objetivo y le dio de lleno, llenando su cuerpo de manchas púrpura, verdes y amarillas, dándole una curiosa apariencia de lagartija camaleónica.

McGonagall estaba impresionada por la broma, recordándole sus épocas de los merodeadores y eso la hizo preguntarse sobre el papel de los hermanos Black en esta "guerra", pero no tenía pruebas que los ligaran con ella, y todos los Hufflepuff decían que no sabían quién era el "Tejón Anónimo". Al menos la broma hacía Severus tenía algo de sentido, porque siempre habría un alumno guardándole rencor, pero la broma que inicio la guerra, la broma a la Casa de las Serpientes… esa no tenía sentido.

Como fuera, Minerva estaba segura de que la hora estaba llegando cuando vio al nuevo dueto de amigos. Malfoy parecía haberse relajado y había perdido su habitual sarcasmo hiriente y ahora parecía ser un simple sarcasmo amigable, parecido al que usaba ella con Severus. Que a ojos menos entrenados parecía una pelea sin cuartel, pero ellos dos lo sabían mejor, así era como los mejores amigos como ellos se llevaban.

El resto de los Slytherin parecían haber terminado de aceptar a Orpheus, como la Casa Hufflepuff, incluyendo a un renuente Zacharias Smith, parecían haber aceptado a Thomas y esta tranquilidad irreal de la escuela era perturbadora.

Minerva había esperado por las incursiones de los mortífagos en El Profeta, pero solo hubo una breve mención de un robo en Borgin & Burkes en el callejón Knockturn y nada más. Fuera de eso, los mortífagos habían estado relativamente callados… hasta ese día. Una fuga en Azkaban, donde habían desaparecido varios mortífagos recién capturados. Lucius Malfoy ahora estaba a la fuga y con orden de captura inmediata.

Si la noticia afectó o no a su hijo, su actitud relajada no lo mostró. Ahora mismo estaba hablando en voz baja con Orpheus durante la clase de McGonagall y esta estaba por llamarles la atención cuando observó que la transfiguración de un trozo de carbón en un anillo de "diamante" que le había costado trabajo a Draco, ahora la estaba realizando correctamente. Draco sonrió a Orpheus, quién continuo con su siguiente tarea, que era convertir otra roca en un collar de algún tipo.

Minerva estaba afectada por todas estas cosas que no parecían tener sentido: una guerra Slytherin-Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy siendo "normal" (al menos tan normal como podía), mortífagos callados y al final de todo, las miradas soslayadas que Severus le estaba dedicando de un tiempo acá, como si estuviera observando un experimento muy interesante en Minerva.

Ese día, estaba al límite y decidió tomar las riendas.

—Severus—El aludido volteo hacia la profesora—¿Me preguntaba si tendrías un momento después de la cena? Hay un par de asuntos en los que me gustaría tu opinión—Terminó la profesora sin levantar su mirada de su cena.

—Por supuesto Minerva, ¿Debo sacar la hierba gatera? —Snape era su sarcástico habitual, al menos.

—No será necesario, algo de whiskey casi tan viejo como tú sería adecuado—Contestó Minerva sin inmutarse.

—Encantadora como siempre Minerva—Terminó Severus, sabiendo que el día había llegado.

Snape se fue unos minutos antes que Minerva y dispuso el "escenario" para su amiga. Cuando Minerva tocó a la puerta del profesor, ya había dos vasos de whiskey servidos en las rocas. Severus abrió la puerta para su colega—Minerva, adelante—.

La profesora entró a las habitaciones de su colega y se sentó en su lugar habitual junto al fuego y convocó el vaso de whiskey que Severus había preparado para ella. Sus nervios agradecían el líquido ambarino, ya que conforme pasaba por su garganta, estuvo más relajada y observó a Severus sentarse en su lugar habitual.

Minerva respiro hondo y comenzó—¿Qué está sucediendo Severus? —.

—¿Qué te hace suponer que está sucediendo algo, Minerva? —.

—No me tomes por idiota Severus. Algo está sucediendo. Lo sé. No tengo pruebas, pero mis instintos me dicen que algo sucede—.

—Tontas ideas tuyas, Minerva. Fuera de las cosas habituales de la escuela y alguna que otra noticia del Señor Oscuro. Este ha estado siendo un año particularmente tranquilo—.

—¡A eso me refiero! ¡No es normal esta tranquilidad! —La máscara de ecuanimidad de Minerva se rompió. Había soportado mucho estos meses—Desde que Harry llegó a Hogwarts, no ha pasado un año sin que algo suceda—Las manos le temblaban ligeramente—No es normal, Severus… no lo es—.

—Minerva, estoy seguro de que todo está bien—Dijo Severus, presionándola más, necesitaba que ella lo dijera en voz alta.

—¡No lo está, Severus! ¡No seas condescendiente conmigo! No te va… tú mismo estas cambiado, igual que Pomona y Filius… cada verano desde hace dos años, uno de ellos cambio. Es tan sutil que nadie lo nota, y esos chicos… el Ejército de Dumbledore, todos ellos actúan como si fueran partícipes de algo más grande… y luego están los dos chicos Black… puedo creer que Sirius dejará hijos regados por ahí, pero no que ambos heredaran su talento para hacer bromas. Se que ellos están detrás de las bromas en esta guerra entre tejones y serpientes—.

Severus observo a su compañera, y decidió que ya había sufrido lo suficiente, pero ella necesitaba vocalizar todo para que cuando él entrara en escena, todo cayera por su propio peso. Su entrenamiento en Umbra lo había preparado para explicarle las cosas a los reclutas y siempre era mejor que explotaran antes de llegar a Umbra.

Severus sacó su varita y apuntó al techo de sus habitaciones, lanzado un poderoso escudo que aislaba virtualmente ese espacio de Hogwarts, luego lanzó otro, creando su doppelgänger para que tomara su lugar por unas horas. No sería bueno que ambos profesores desaparecieran. Luego de eso, Severus guardó su varita y se acercó a Minerva, quién había observado todas esas acciones con genuina curiosidad.

—¿De verdad quieres saber Minerva? —Se acercó a la profesora, usando el truco de la voz que había aprendido de Black, de todas las personas. Era curioso que compartieran ese don en particular—¿Quieres ver qué tan profundo está la madriguera del conejo? —.

Minerva se sintió relajada y confiada, lo que era inusual, ya que apenas segundos antes, había estado con los nervios al borde, pero la voz de Severus era hipnótica—Si, quiero saber—.

—¿Confiaras en mí? —Minerva pensó en esto, al tiempo que Severus extendía su mano hacía ella y sostenía algún tipo de colgante en la otra—¿Confiaras en mí, Minerva? Te guiaré por la madriguera—.

Minerva tomó la mano de su compañero, luego de dejar el vaso de whiskey en la mesa de centro—Confió en ti, Severus—El aludido sonrió y murmuró: "Umbra".

* * *

Minerva no sabía que era posible Aparecerse fuera de Hogwarts, aunque en teoría, no se podía. Quizás solo el director, pero incluso eso… y sin embargo, aquí estaban, en alguna clase de recinto oscuro, pero al parecer, seguro.

Severus dejó que Minerva absorbiera todo antes de hablar por el ópalo a alguien desconocido que al parecer, contestó de forma afirmativa a lo que fuera que estaba diciendo Severus, al menos, desde la perspectiva de Minerva, quién estaba analizando el lugar y descubrió que estaban debajo de la tierra, por la temperatura y por el hecho de que las paredes eran escarbadas en piedra.

Una montaña o una cueva adaptada, eran los candidatos más probables.

Severus tomo de la mano a su colega y le indico que caminarían. Minerva se sentía incapaz de hablar y escucho a medias las explicaciones de Severus acerca del lugar. Al parecer, estaban debajo del lago Ness, en una propiedad particular que servía como base de operaciones, o mejor dicho, cuarteles generales.

Severus ya no era un espía para la luz, pero tampoco lo era de la oscuridad. En cambio, Severus le relato que había encontrado a este grupo, o mejor dicho, el grupo lo encontró y reclutó para convertirse en miembro de ellos. Su colega le estaba comentando que había mandado traer a dos miembros que le explicarían el resto y luego, entonces resolverían cualquier duda que tuviera antes de ser presentada al grupo.

Minerva entonces, entro con Severus a una habitación que tenía una mesa con un servicio de té y a sus otros dos compañeros Jefes de Casa, Pomona Sprout y Filius Flitwick.

—Veo que por fin la trajiste Severus—Dijo Filius con felicidad.

—Prometí que la traería, fue la misión que yo mismo elegí—.

—Lo sabemos y apoyamos tu decisión. Minerva merecía la verdad—Concluyó Pomona.

Minerva se sentó todo lo ecuánime que pudo y se sirvió una taza de té—¿Cómo empezó todo esto? —.

Filius empezó a contar la historia, de cómo Harry y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que algo no estaba bien desde el primer año en que entraron a Hogwarts, de los Dursley, de cómo lo querían "someter" como un elfo doméstico y como llegaron a la conclusión de que todo parecía orquestado.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas explicando cómo había empezado Umbra, mientras Minerva examinaba los documentos sobre Albus, Voldemort y lo que buscaba Umbra. Leyendo todo, y escuchando a sus colegas, era claro por qué Severus había entrado tan dispuesto al grupo. Albus no era malo, pero tanta luz más empleada, era quizás tan malo como lo que estaba haciendo Voldemort con la oscuridad.

Le quedo claro a Minerva, en donde había estado Draco y la verdadera naturaleza de los chicos Black. Por un lado, se alegraba de saber que Sirius estaba vivo, por el otro, le asustaba que Albus tuviera ideas tan retorcidas sobre convertir a Harry en un arma contra la oscuridad… su mentor, aquel hombre que admiró durante tanto tiempo, no era más que humo y espejos.

Minerva suspiro y Severus convocó una botella de whiskey y le sirvió un poco en su té, cosa que Minerva agradeció.

Cuando acabaron, un elfo doméstico, que Minerva estaba segura, era el elfo de los Black, aviso que los amos habían llegado para recibir a la profesora y desapareció.

—Minerva, ahora sabes todo. Te damos la opción de unírtenos o irte—Filius dijo, esperando y casi sabiendo la respuesta.

—Me quedo. Ya llegué muy lejos en esta madriguera de conejo—.

—Entonces, déjame ser el primero en felicitarte por tu atinada decisión—Dijo Severus, estrechando la mano de su colega.

—Gracias Severus. ahora, terminemos con esto—Los tres Jefes de Casa restantes, se movieron hacia la salida, y pronto, estaban en el salón principal con el podio al centro y ahí, estaban varias caras conocidas, sobre todo una.

—Profesora, bienvenida a Umbra—Dijo Harry, sonriéndole a su Jefa de Casa.

* * *

La guerra de bromas continuo más allá de Halloween y para sorpresa de todos, las bromas no eran idea de Tom ya, sino que muchos Hufflepuff se colgaron el estandarte del "Tejón Anónimo" e incluso había dibujos mágicos plagando los pergaminos de un tejón antropomorfizado como "bandido" a lo Robin Hood. Thomas sospechaba que esto había sido idea de Elliot y su pequeño grupo de amigos, ya que las bromas en su mayor parte eran cosas sencillas y más divertidas que maliciosas, mientras las bromas más "pesadas" y las maldiciones eran seguramente de los Quintos Años para arriba, en un intento de desviar la atención de los pequeños bromistas de Primero.

Tom estaba orgulloso de la malicia y astucia mostrada por su Casa. E incluso había un admirador entre los maestros, Remus Lupin.

Mientras la guerra de bromas le pareció entretenida a Remus, había algo que lo estaba obsesionado un poco. Orpheus Black.

No era solo que al parecer, el chico estuviera involucrado en esta guerra, sino que sus bromas le parecían familiares a Remus, de formas dolorosamente familiares. Y fue peor cuando paso cerca de él una ocasión y casi podía jurar que era el aroma de Sirius.

Pero fue justo esa maldita sonrisa, la que le dirigió a su hermano Thomas cuando se lo encontró en su clase de DCAO, la que detonó recuerdos en Remus, y este supo que Orpheus no era normal… ESA era la sonrisa patentada de bromista de Sirius.


	11. Obsesiones

**10.- Obsesiones**

* * *

La obsesión es una cosa extraña. Se puede hablar de obsesivos para definir a personas que creen que el orden debe ser preciso y perfecto u ocurrirán cosas terribles. A esas personas se les cataloga como enfermas con un trastorno específico. Luego están estas personas que fijan su atención (que ellos llaman devoción) a una persona o causa. Personas como los mortífagos o Voldemort mismo, cuya percepción de la realidad está fija en un objetivo, ya sea la destrucción, la magia oscura o en el caso de Voldemort específicamente, la destrucción del mundo de su padre muggle, la conquista del mundo de su madre y la muerte de un niño profetizado a destruirlo.

Pero existen otro tipo de obsesivos, gente que se fija en pequeñas cosas, cosas que otros pueden dar por sentadas pero que para ellos son diferentes, ya sea porque les llevan de vuelta a un recuerdo, o los alteran por algún motivo. Remus pertenecía a este último grupo, ya que estaba empezando a obsesionarse con Orpheus Black. Y el hecho de que el joven fuera como una gota de agua de Sirius en su juventud, no ayudaba a separar al joven de los recuerdos que el hombre tenía.

Eran cosas pequeñas, la sonrisa de bromista, la manía de morder la punta de la pluma al escribir, la forma de caminar, y el aroma… era como si Sirius solo se hubiera rejuvenecido en vez de haber heredado todos sus genes a su hijo, que era bastante más probable que la otra opción que su lógica mente pudo conjurar. Remus creía que o se estaba volviendo loco o Sirius se había fingido muerto y tomó una poción rejuvenecedora para infiltrarse a Hogwarts.

Y esa última opción abría un abanico de posibilidades y preguntas ¿Por qué fingirse muerto? ¿Quién le proporciono el nombre y papeles? ¿Y la poción? Remus solo conocía a un pocionista capaz de hacer esa poción con éxito hasta ese nivel y dudaba que Severus Snape le hubiera proporcionado los medios a Sirius para eso. Pero y si no era así, ¿Acaso Sirius y Snape habían fingido todo este tiempo esa animosidad? ¿De alguna manera se amigaron antes de que Sirius cruzara "aparentemente" el velo?

¿Y los papeles? Remus solo podía pensar que un rico mago podría proporcionar papeles del nivel que presentaron a Dumbledore, y estaban certificados por los duendes. ¿Qué clase de mago puede tener esos tratos con los duendes? Y los ingredientes de la poción rejuvenecedora eran caros, quizás más que los de la Matalobos, ¿Cómo consiguieron esos ingredientes?

Eran demasiadas incógnitas si seguía esa línea de pensamiento y cada día era una batalla entre ver al hijo de Sirius como eso y pensar que de alguna forma, Sirius escapó de las garras de la muerte y ahora fingía ser su propio hijo por algún motivo, que seguramente sería proteger a Harry.

—Profesor Lupin, aquí tiene mi ensayo—Orpheus Black saco a Remus de su ensimismamiento al entregarle su tarea, y luego fue seguido por Draco, quién se veía claramente triste y no era para menos.

Días antes, sus dos padres habían muerto.

El Profeta hizo la noticia en primera plana. Narcissa Malfoy había ido al callejón Diagon a comprar unas túnicas, acompañada de una mujer de aspecto macabro (seguramente Bellatrix con poción multijugos) y un enloquecido Lucius Malfoy salió de algún lado y levantó su varita contra la mujer que acompañaba a su esposa y luego acuso a su mujer de traidora, de haberse aliado con su maestro y traicionar sus votos matrimoniales.

Antes de que su esposa pudiera defenderse, Lucius lanzó una maldición y Narcissa Malfoy cayó inerte. Eso pareció sacar a Lucius de su locura y empezó a agarrarse el cabello mientras lo jalaba y repetía "¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?". Mucha gente ya se había juntado y lo habían rodeado mientras llegaban los aurores, pero entonces el mago sacó un vial con una poción desconocida, se acercó al cuerpo de su esposa y tiro la poción que empezó un incendio que mató al mago y calcino ambos cuerpos, dejando a los cuerpos convertidos en cenizas apenas reconocibles porque conservaron la forma por algunos instantes.

De la mujer que acompañaba a Narcissa, no se supo nada y desapareció de la escena sin que nadie la viera.

Draco había tenido que ser llevado a rastras a la enfermería luego de haber sido desmayado, ya que estaba frenético y Orpheus actuó rápido y le lanzó un _Stupefy_ antes de que su amigo hiciera una locura. Draco tuvo que ser sedado, pero al día siguiente lloro en el hombro de su nuevo mejor amigo, y su Casa se unió a su pena y fue muy comprensiva con Draco. Los funerales fueron rápidos y Draco solo sollozo al ver las urnas entrar a la tierra designada para la familia Malfoy, cerca de una costa inmarcable.

El joven rápidamente fue puesto como el Jefe de Familia y todas sus propiedades fueron cerradas hasta que el joven pudiera hacer su ceremonia de toma, lo que significaba que varios familiares que vivían en propiedades de la familia Malfoy, tuvieron que ser desalojados hasta que terminara el año escolar, pero Draco prometió regresar sus gastos.

Dumbledore sonrió, ya que por la información que había entregado Severus hace tiempo, Voldemort había hecho de la Mansión Malfoy su cuartel general y no podría tomarlo de vuelta hasta que el joven tomara el control de su herencia, y eso no sucedería hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Quizás si Severus hablara con Draco, podría convencerlo de unirse al servicio de la luz, o quizás era hora de hablar con Orpheus Black.

* * *

Orpheus no podía llamarse sorprendido, ya que había esperado esta cita a "tomar el té" desde hace meses, pero la mente de Dumbledore era un revoltijo de cosas, que era mejor no intentar entender por completo. Afortunadamente para él, Snape también había sido llamado y cuando vio que el pocionista rechazaba el té y le temblaba el parpado, Orpheus también rechazó el té y los dulces ofrecidos. Luego le preguntaría a Snape porque rechazar esas cosas.

—Orpheus, no sé si Harry te ha contado sobre la Orden del Fénix ¿Lo ha hecho? —.

—Me dijo que nuestra casa fungió como su sede durante un tiempo y que lamenta no haber permitido que siguiera haciéndolo este verano, pero que Thomas y yo necesitábamos adaptarnos primero como familia, pero que él les buscaría otra sede en cuanto pudiera. ¡Ah! Y que pelean contra Voldemort—.

—Veo que no le temes al nombre—.

—Harry no le tiene miedo y yo sinceramente creo que es más un apodo que un nombre ¿Quién sería tan cruel de ponerle un nombre así a un hijo? —.

—Verás Orpheus, he visto que te has hecho amigo del joven Malfoy y ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente—.

—Lo sé, pobre Draco—.

—Es bueno que tenga amigos como tú. El asunto es que, la familia de Draco estaba alineada a los valores de Voldemort, lo sabemos pero no podemos probarlo. Como sea, mi informante me había dicho que Voldemort había hecho su sede en la Mansión Malfoy, y al ser Draco el único heredero del apellido, las propiedades han sido cerradas y desalojadas hasta que el joven tome el control de su línea familiar—.

—No entiendo…—.

—Creo que, dadas sus nuevas circunstancias, el joven Malfoy se vería impelido a buscar "otras alternativas" para su vida—.

—¿Me está pidiendo que lo reclute? ¡Yo ni siquiera soy miembro de la Orden! —.

—No, no. Nada como reclutar, quizás solo "hacerse a un lado", negarle la entrada a Voldemort a su casa—.

—Sabe que con eso se levantaría como un claro enemigo de ese lunático ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso le está ofreciendo protección? —.

—La que podemos dar, por supuesto—.

Orpheus resoplo y soltó—Lo intentaré, pero no puedo garantizar nada. Además, hablaré de esto con Harry—.

—Claro, claro, mi muchacho—.

—¿Puedo irme ya? —.

—Por supuesto—.

Orpheus tomo su mochila y salió casi corriendo de la torre. El nervio de ese vejete. Encargarle una misión así a un "niño" y no ofrecer una protección real para Draco. Seguramente le exigiría parte de su fortuna a Draco para darle al menos un _Fidelius_ , y con lo bien que ese hechizo funciono la última vez. Sirius, en su disfraz de Orpheus, sacudió su cabeza en frustración, arrepintiéndose una vez más por haber sido tan obtuso, y no solo ahora, sino desde su juventud.

Si él y los merodeadores no le hubieran hecho la vida miserable a Snape, quizás el hombre no se hubiera ido con los mortífagos, quizás, si en vez de molestarlo se hubieran hecho amigos, esta guerra hubiera acabado mucho antes y Lily y James no habrían muerto. Seguro que Snape hubiera pensado en una mejor idea que el _Fidelius._ No, no era momento de reprocharse nada, el pasado era pasado por algo y no se podía remediar, ni siquiera con Giratiempos _._

Orpheus mejor se apuró a sus clases mientras Snape seguramente era enviado a "trabajar" a Draco para aceptar la escasa oferta a cambio de su lealtad a Dumbledore y su Orden. Orpheus ya estaba haciendo planes de traer a Tonks y sus padres a Umbra y esperaba ver si Remus podría ser una opción. Al menos, parecía algo dispuesto a escuchar, pero necesitaban alejarlo de Dumbledore lo suficiente para mostrarle al hombre la verdad.

Moody y Shacklebolt también serían buenas adquisiciones si lograban encontrar un modo de llegar a ellos. Hablaría sobre eso con Harry, una vez que Draco estuviera a salvo en la mansión Black. ¡oh que tonto de Orpheus! Se olvidó de mencionarle a Dumbledore que había invitado a Draco a pasar las fiestas en la mansión Black y que no tomaría el control de su línea hasta pasado el fin de año, al menos oficialmente, ya que los duendes harían la ceremonia en cuanto Draco pusiera un pie en Grimmauld Place.

De esa forma, la mansión Black y su línea se convertirían en guardianes de Draco por defecto y eliminarían el control que Dumbledore esperaba obtener de él.

Este último pensamiento, hizo sonreír a Orpheus.

* * *

—Deberás ofrecer algo mejor que una protección vagamente esclarecida si quieres la lealtad del joven Malfoy—Le dijo Severus a su "empleador".

—No puedo ofrecer nada mejor—Lo cual era mentira, pero Dumbledore creía que la línea Malfoy estaría mejor extinta. No habían dado ningún miembro útil a la sociedad desde hace generaciones, en su opinión.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas obtener en realidad, Albus? —.

—Mi muchacho, no espero obtener nada, excepto cortarle un suministro de dinero a Voldemort—.

—¿y esperas que ese suministro pase a ti y la Orden? —.

—Claro que no mi muchacho, pero si Draco ofrece ese tipo de ayuda, no sería amable el rechazarlo—.

Así que todo se reducía a dinero. Severus pensó que era horrible que un supuesto líder de la luz tuviera intereses tan mundanos, pero la realidad era solo eso. Albus Dumbledore era tan humano como cualquiera y por ende, sujeto a imperfecciones, pero las suyas eran peligrosas, había que seguirle el juego por un rato.

—Si ya tienes todo tan controlado, ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda? —.

—Orpheus solo puede convencerlo de escucharme, pero tú, Severus, puedes convencer a Draco de ponerse de nuestro lado—.

—¿Pretendes que lo obligue? —.

—No, mi muchacho, pretendo que le sugieras que sería beneficioso (a largo plazo) para él ponerse de nuestro lado—.

Severus resoplo—Puedo sugerirlo, como dices, pero no debes olvidar que es un Malfoy, y como su padre, verá a través de las mentiras como si fuera cristal. La mejor apuesta es ofrecerle algo que nadie más pueda. Lucius Malfoy entro a los mortífagos por sus creencias sangrepura, pero Draco es más inteligente que su padre en muchos aspectos, y él quiere estar del lado ganador. Solo vendrá a nuestro lado si puedes ofrecerle algo importante dentro de la sociedad a futuro—.

Dumbledore pensó en esto. No podía ofrecerle nada relevante al muchacho, aunque quizás…

—Podría ser parte de un comité de "tradiciones mágicas" que se empezaría en Hogwarts luego de la derrota de Voldemort, para limar las asperezas entre los sangrepuras tradicionalistas y los nacidos muggles—.

—Eso suena aceptable… para empezar. Le transmitiré tu "generosa" oferta al joven Malfoy—Severus se puso de pie y salió de esa oficina infernal. Severus compadecía al pobre Fawkes que tenía que tratar con Dumbledore todo el tiempo.

Severus Snape sabía que Dumbledore no pensaba cumplir esas promesas, pero todos ellos tenían que fingir para completar los planes de Umbra y deshacerse de Albus, quién era infinitamente más difícil de quitar de en medio que el Señor Oscuro.

* * *

Tom había abrazado su lado Hufflepuff, un poco, y ahora estaba ordenando cosas para regalar en navidad a sus ¿amigos? ¿aliados? ¿familia? No sabía cómo llamarlos, compañeros estaría bien por ahora. Entre libros, golosinas y artículos varios, Tom se descubrió a si mismo buscando algo para regalar a Harry, algo "especial".

Evidentemente las opciones se reducían para alguien que básicamente tenía el dinero del mundo gracias a la piedra filosofal y que básicamente, no necesitaba nada o quería nada en especial, así que Tom tenía las siguientes opciones: raro o hecho a mano.

Primero intento lo último, pero ser un Señor Oscuro en ciernes no venía con las habilidades de construcción o siquiera horneado de galletas. Las manualidades las abandonó luego de que hizo algo parecido a un suéter cruzado con medias y gorro de invierno, que él intentaba darle forma de guantes. Las habilidades culinarias decayeron rápidamente luego de tres bandejas de galletas quemadas y un intento de ensalada que podría catalogarse como riesgo biológico.

No, las habilidades domésticas no estaban incluidas en el paquete de Señor Oscuro 101.

Entonces Tom tuvo que optar por lo raro. Eso le dejo con los trebejos de Hogwarts luego de que fue a Hogsmeade y no encontró nada remotamente interesante, y Umbra era el hogar de muchos artefactos raros, así que si Tom quería impresionar a Harry, tendría que buscar más.

Ginny, quién se había dado cuenta de que Tom buscaba algo para Harry, le sugirió buscar algo de sus padres, ya que Harry nunca los conoció. Eso enfoco la búsqueda de Tom en objetos en Hogwarts, que hubieran podido pertenecer a sus padres, o algún recorte o foto perdida por ahí en las cosas perdidas de Hogwarts.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la Sala de los Menesteres, que recordaba era un laberinto de cosas "perdidas" (Tom estuvo dentro de las partidas de búsqueda del gabinete gemelo de Borgin & Burkes) durante generaciones y generaciones de alumnos en Hogwarts, y que seguramente tendrían al menos un artículo perteneciente a los padres de Harry.

Así, Tom estaba esa tarde en medio de un mar de artículos diversos, incluyendo algunos esqueletos de mascotas en sus jaulas, espejos rotos, joyería, revistas pornográficas (de las cuales, había unas de hombres que Tom guardo, solo para referencia), lencería escandalosa, y etc., etc., etc.

Tom había encontrado varias cosas interesantes: unos viales de algo parecido a ceniza que Tom juraba eran cenizas de fénix recolectadas en seguida de la quema, otro vial de algo de plumas que le recordaban a las plumas de basilisco macho, un busto con una diadema que le parecía hermosa por algún motivo y una serie de fotografías en marcos antiguos que tenían la imagen de varias personas que le parecían familiares.

Dos de las fotos eran parecidas a Harry y dudaba que fueran los padres de Harry por el tono sepia de las mismas, pero quizás podrían ser sus abuelos, así que Tom las saco del marco y ahí estaban, Fleamont Potter estaba abrazando a una chica de lindos cabellos castaños, la chica, según la anotación detrás de la fotografía, se llamaba Euphemia. La otra foto era de un tal Henry Potter abrazando a un Fleamont de 17 años aproximadamente. Debía ser el bisabuelo de Harry.

Las otras dos fotografías eran de dos chicos de cabello castaño abrazando y molestando, respectivamente, a una chica pelirroja, pero lo que le llamo la atención a Tom es que la chica, era la misma mujer de sus sueños. Ansioso, sacó las fotografías del marco pero las anotaciones solo decían: "Los locos y su mascota querida". Nada más, ninguna otra línea que dijera nada sobre quienes eran las personas de las fotografías. Tom tenía ganas de llorar. Esta fotografía era antigua (no tanto como las de los Potter), lo que significaba que era posible que estas personas o eran muy viejas o, considerando la guerra anterior, ya estuvieran muertas.

Como fuera, Tom finalmente tenía una pista sobre el misterio de su origen. Ahora más que nunca, estaba seguro de que esta mujer era la clave de su existencia, y si no era ella, seguramente alguno de sus descendientes o alguno de sus inventos. Quizás la mujer estudió alquimia o pociones o algo que requiriera experimentos, o traspasó sus recuerdos a alguna línea de magos que pudiera conservarlos, algo...

Tom guardó las fotografías luego de limpiarlas y también limpio con cuidado los viales para llevarlos con él a Umbra en las vacaciones de invierno. Él último objeto que iba a tomar era la diadema, pero al tocarla, Tom sintió que algo se aferraba a él y una sustancia negra salió de entre la plata y oro de la diadema, rezumando de los zafiros y diamantes y trepando por sus brazos como un parásito. Finalmente, esa cosa que estaba infiltrándose en él, alcanzó su cabeza y Tom se desmayó.

Dentro de su mente, Tom observó como un espectador, una serie de recuerdos de él mismo hablando con la dama gris… no, Helena Ravenclaw. Tom, o mejor dicho, Tom Riddle de ese tiempo, había convencido a Helena de revelarle la ubicación de la diadema y ese Tom corrompió la diadema en un horrocrux al asesinar a un campesino albanés que pasaba por ahí. Tom se vio a sí mismo, o mejor dicho, su encarnación, disfrutar de la brutalidad del asesinato.

Tom estaba asqueado. Eso no se parecía en nada a sus ideas de separación del mundo mágico y muggle. Él hubiera empleado un simple _Avada Kedavra_ , pero ese hechizo de sangre era asqueroso, la sangre rezumando por los poros… y sin embargo, Tom se vio imposibilitado de vomitar.

La sucesión de recuerdos también estaba plagada de reuniones, Slughorn diciéndole sobre los horrocruxes, él mismo en reuniones de sus Caballeros de Walpurgis, conociendo a Nagini (la basilisco) y la muerte de Elizabeth Myrtle Warren. Tom la recordaba, y aunque sabía que su encarnación actual la había asesinado, no había "visto" el hecho.

Ese "Tom" no era él y a la vez, era él. La máscara de frialdad y sin emociones, el encanto medido, pero Tom no tenía esa crueldad, no estaba dentro suyo. En su lugar, había una ferocidad protectora que se asemejaba a un león protegiendo a sus cachorros. Lo sentía cada que veía a Elliot y los Primeros Años. Todos ellos tan frágiles. Era como si fuera dos personas distintas complementándose de alguna forma y fundiéndose en un nuevo cuerpo.

La visión terminó y Tom se despertó en medio del laberinto de cosas perdidas y sudando frío, pero intacto. La diadema seguía rezumando esa sustancia negra, pero ahora era inocua. El horrocrux dentro de la diadema, había perecido. Tom busco una caja y la hechizo con muchas capas protectoras antes de meter dentro la diadema y reducirla para llevársela a Harry.

Si la cuenta de Umbra era correcta, y estos recuerdos lo confirmaban, los horrocruxes eran 7, todos ellos habían sido destruidos, excepto el séptimo que estaba dentro de Harry de manera incidental. Como fuera, ahora Voldemort era tan mortal como cualquiera.


	12. La familia Black

**11.- La familia Black**

* * *

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron y para disgusto de Dumbledore, Draco anunció durante el desayuno antes de irse a los carruajes, que Orpheus lo había invitado a la mansión Black y que Draco había aceptado, sobre todo para "rehacer lazos familiares" ahora que había perdido a su propia familia. Harry ofreció hacer un "enlace familiar" para anexar a Draco a la familia Black.

Eso significaba que Grimmauld Place sería cerrada a solo la familia Black, y eso incluía únicamente a aquellos que estaban relacionados por sangre o matrimonio a los Black. Pero, como "premio de consolación" le ofreció a Dumbledore una casa en Glendalough, Irlanda. Bastante bien "fortificada" contra intrusos (excepto todo Umbra, por supuesto, pero no le iban a decir esto al director). Dumbledore aceptó, viendo que era lo más que iba a conseguir… por el momento.

Un rato después de que los carruajes partieron, Dumbledore pensó en que quizás era algo bueno que Draco pasara las fiestas al lado de la familia que había dejado cuando se concentró en los Malfoy. Orpheus tendría a Draco sin intermediarios y quizás con el apoyo de Harry, Draco se sentiría más seguro de apoyar a la Orden y la lucha contra Voldemort. Quizás era una buena idea después de todo.

* * *

—Juro que ese vejete es asqueroso—Dijo Draco ya en la Mansión Black apenas habían llegado.

Como en el expreso hubo una guardia de aurores, dado el estatus de "huérfano con dinero" de Draco y el hecho de que había tres miembros de la casi extinta familia Black (dos de ellos descendientes "directos" del último portador del apellido), la seguridad era primordial para ellos.

Tonks y su madre estaban esperando en el andén para Aparecer a todos en la Mansión Black, luego de que Harry le dijo a Dora lo que planeaban hacer con Draco (la versión "oficial", ya que Harry planeaba llevar a Dora y sus padres a Umbra luego de la ceremonia de enlace familiar de Draco) vía lechuza y ella pensó que era una idea genial, ya que su madre siempre había extrañado ser parte de la vida de su sobrino.

Dado que Kreacher y Dobby, que se trajo a la "ebria" Winky, trabajaban para los amitos Black, Dora y su madre se fueron, dejando a los cuatro adolescentes a solas para que "estrecharán sus vínculos" y ahora, con la casa a solas y todas las redes cerradas, excepto a la familia de sangre o matrimonio, dejando la fecha de la ceremonia para dentro de dos días.

La fecha fue escogida con días de antelación, planeando al detalle que se filtrara "cierta" información hacía la familia a través del enlace familiar. Este enlace les daría a los familiares de los Black, el conocimiento de la vida "resumida" de su nuevo miembro y de paso, rastrearía a todo mago y bruja que tuviera suficiente sangre Black, y eso incluía a Bellatrix, ligándolos a una lealtad mágica hacia sus miembros.

La gran ventaja de este enlace, es que castigaba severamente a todo aquel miembro de la familia que atentara contra otro miembro de la misma, de forma que si Bellatrix intentaba deshacerse de Dora o Andrómeda o Ted, sería castigada por la magia familiar.

Severus encontró este ritual en particular luego de la "adopción" de Thomas por parte de Sirius y se lo comunicó a Harry, quién pensó que era genial. Así que tenían esos dos días para poner la mansión en orden para el rito.

Mientras tanto, Draco y los demás descansaban de tener sus escudos de oclumancia arriba todo el tiempo. Dumbledore intento entrar en la mente de Draco y se encontró con una cortina de hierra tan gruesa como una bóveda de banco muggle y múltiples combinaciones. Evidentemente, esto frustro al anciano mago y siguió intentando meterse dentro de la mente del adolescente. Esto frustro y enojo a Draco, pero con la vigilancia en el tren, si hubieran echado una barrera de silencio, habría alertado a los aurores.

Thomas logro entrar a ratos dentro de la mente del director y solo confirmo lo dicho por Snape: Dumbledore quería acceso a la fortuna Malfoy y entre sus planes, estaba dejar sin un solo knut a Draco a futuro. Orpheus sugirió que Draco fingiera que había una cláusula de "no tocar el dinero hasta cierto año" y los cuatro acordaron que era una buena contramedida, pero que necesitaban algo brillante para distraer al mago. Draco chasqueo los dedos cuando tuvo la idea: le darían una mansión menor al vejete, para usarla como casa segura de la Orden.

La propiedad era apenas una mansión pequeña de 6 habitaciones, pero estaba en Inverness y tenía barreras parecidas a las de las propiedades Potter de forma que el viejo viera "buena voluntad" de Draco, dando a entender que Orpheus, Severus y Harry, habían tenido éxito al convertir a Draco hacía "la luz".

Luego refinaron el plan para Dora y su familia, de forma que si tenían a Dora, ella trajera a Kingsley y Ojoloco. Andrómeda y Ted podrían unirse a la Orden, ya que habían sido ayuda silenciosa de la misma, pero sin unirse a ella, y de esa forma, podrían atraer a los adultos de la Orden que aún no habían sido reclutados como los Weasley.

Avery había entregado informes de que Nott ya no estaban tan feliz de estar al servicio de Voldemort y que Madame Zabini había sido visitada en muchas ocasiones por Bella, de forma que la mujer estaba siendo acorralada entre dar su fortuna a la causa o morir. Harry vio el potencial de esos dos al servicio de Umbra. Quizás si lograban atraer a Nott y Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode y Greengrass los seguirían. Con los Crabbe y Goyle ni siquiera lo iban a intentar, no había magia o inteligencia que fuera de utilidad y sus ideas eran fijas como piedra. No había caso en intentar algo tan estéril. Pero los otros de Slytherin… esos tenían potencial.

* * *

El día de la ceremonia por fin había llegado y todo en la mansión estaba listo, desde las decoraciones, los círculos cabalísticos y las runas sobre las túnicas de la ceremonia, las ofrendas de flores y frutos a los dioses antiguos y finalmente, los testigos familiares (en este caso, los Tonks, Orpheus y Harry) y la ceremonia empezó justo cuando la luna estaba por llegar a su cenit.

La magia fluía con el canto de la familia unida, usando sus voces para llamar a la magia antigua a que recibiera a la oveja perdida que regresaba a su rebaño, pidiéndole también que avisara al resto de ese mismo rebaño, que la sangre llama a la sangre y que estaban obligados por ella a proteger a los suyos. La corriente de magia corrió libre y alcanzo a Draco como una suave ola del mar, bañándolo en afecto y llamando a todos los Black de sangre (Thomas había sido adoptado por sangre y Harry había sido amado como un hijo por su padrino y la magia tomo esos juramentos tan fuertes como la sangre) a obedecer su orden.

Bellatrix tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda de la escalera que iba bajando en ese momento de la casa de Madame Zabini y sintió cuando la magia grabo en el interior de su muñeca derecha el escudo de los Black, recordándole a quien debía primero su lealtad y tirando de su magia para darle un castigo por los pensamientos de tortura y castigos que tenía para su sobrina Dora y su hermana Andrómeda.

Tonks y Dora recibieron su tatuaje nuevo con orgullo, ya que mostraba los colores brillantes de su familia y luego el tatuaje desapareció, dejando a un solitario cuervo como símbolo de la promesa que habían tomado bien, Ted recibió un cuervo en vuelo como tatuaje, ya que no era sangre sino un parentesco por matrimonio, pero la magia sintió su férrea protección y lo tomo como uno de los protectores de la familia Black.

Remus Lupin miraba a su muñeca con extrañeza, luego del flujo de magia, y de alguna forma, supo que el cuervo en vuelo era algo positivo. Poco sabía el hombre lobo que cierta metamorfomaga ya lo había elegido como suyo y que la magia estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, ligándolo prematuramente a la familia Black.

Cierto grupo de pelirrojos también recibió las marcas de la familia Black y fue el turno de Arthur de explicarle a Molly y a sus hijos sobre lo que significaba el escudo de la familia Black en sus muñecas y el posterior cuervo que quedo. Molly también lo sabía, pero no toda la historia del rito de "enlace familiar". En teoría, por lo que ambos sabían, el ritual no se usaba ya, porque impedía que un miembro de una familia fuera rechazado por su familia (incluso un squib), de forma que si alguno contraía matrimonio con un muggle o nacido muggle o squib, este matrimonio sería tan válido como uno con un mestizo o sangrepura.

Algo inconcebible para los sangrepura más irredentos.

Como fuera, los niños Weasley fingieron interés en lo que decían sus padres, sin poder revelarles aún que sabían perfectamente sobre el rito, y estaban felices de que la magia los considerara familia de sangre, ya que la sangre estaba diluida entre muchas familias y no todos los emparentados con los Black recibirían la marca de inclusión.

Ron no estaba tan feliz de ser considerado pariente del hurón, pero supuso que podría ser peor, y lo mejor es que cuando se casara con sus queridos Hermione y Viktor, Draco tendría que comportarse con ellos porque su matrimonio sería válido para la "Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Oh, ser la mosca en la pared cuando Bellatrix viera como su precioso árbol genealógico sangrepura llenarse de "bebés mestizos" en sus ramas.

* * *

Fawkes trinó gorjeos de alegría que Dumbledore no pudo explicarse y el fénix saltó de su percha y dio vueltas de alegría volando por todo Hogwarts, dejando una estela de chispas a su paso y llenando de regocijo el corazón de los habitantes del castillo que estaban pasando sus vacaciones en él. Dumbledore no entendía la alegría de Fawkes, pero un adusto mago de ojos oscuros, sonrió cuando el fénix se posó sobre su hombro y le dio un picotazo cariñoso a su cabello.

La magnífica ave voló y siguió su camino de alegría, desconcertando y alegrando a todo aquel que se encontraba con él, y Severus supo que el ritual había funcionado y la magia dio aviso a las criaturas sobre la puesta en marcha de un verdadero orden para el beneficio de todas las criaturas.

Severus recordó con cariño cuando encontró este ritual en particular, mientras leía ávidamente en la biblioteca de Umbra. Este tomo polvoriento parecía casi de la era de los fundadores y tenía algunos de los rituales que se usaban para proteger las propiedades familiares, pero había un pequeño anexo sobre protección "a la familia" y cuando lo leyó, Severus supo que había dado con algo importante.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales había familias que sobrevivieron muchos siglos y otras se diluyeron entre generaciones y generaciones de matrimonios. Los Potter habían sido una de las familias que realizaron el ritual, y al parecer, varias de las familias de los sagrados veintiocho. Los Black habían diluido tanto su sangre, que era necesario hacer el ritual de nuevo, pero nunca lo volvieron a hacer y prefirieron la sangrepura sobre su propia sangre.

Este ritual estaba justo en el mejor momento para cumplir sus objetivos con Umbra, alineándose con uno de los objetivos de "proteger" la magia, y esta era una forma de hacerlo.

Si Fawkes se alegró, eso debía significar que la magia tomo los juramentos como válidos y la familia Black ahora estaba obligada a protegerse. No dudaba que Narcissa y Andrómeda solucionarían sus problemas, pero bella ahora estaba imposibilitada de dañar a cualquier miembro de su familia "válida", y eso incluía a los matrimonios, así que Ted Tonks era ahora intocable por la lunática.

Severus ahora se preguntaba si debería hacer lo mismo consigo mismo, pero recordó que él era el último Prince, así que primero debería casarse antes de poder hacer el ritual, además de retomar su apellido. Quizás podía hacer esto último primero, de forma que el apellido de su indigno padre, se perdiera en el tiempo.

Debería hablarlo con Minerva a ver qué opinaba su mejor amiga. Luego de esa reunión en Umbra, a Severus no le quedo duda de que, si bien, había perdido a Lily, ahora tenía verdaderos amigos entre sus compañeros Jefes de Casa y quizás, solo quizás, un poco en el "maldito niño de Potter".

* * *

La parte del ritual ya había sido completada, y ahora, la familia Black, estaba comiendo y bebiendo en la Mansión Black. Dora estaba hablando con Draco cuando notó que Harry estaba yendo hacía la biblioteca y Dora sintió como si una poderosa magia la llamara a seguir al adolescente.

Cuando Dora se fue a seguir a Harry, Draco se aseguró de quitar todas las alarmas de Dumbledore sobre los Tonks (Harry ya se había encargado de las alarmas puestas en Dora). Thomas y Orpheus, estaban usando sus talentos para hablar con los Tonks, diciéndoles la verdad sobre las mentiras de Dumbledore. Andrómeda no fue sujeta a la voz de Orpheus, sino que ella, siendo Slytherin, escucho las razones lógicas de Thomas. Ted si fue susceptible a la voz de Orpheus, pero en la bruma de su mente, entendió que los adolescentes estaban ofreciéndole una forma de proteger a los suyos.

Mientras Draco, Thomas y Orpheus se encargaban de llevar al matrimonio Tonks a Umbra, Dora veía a Harry como si lo viera por primera vez.

Recordaba haber visto a un chico flacucho y desgarbado, con ropa horrible y lentes apenas adecuados para sus ojos, pero el adolescente frente a ella era todo, menos eso. Se veía como describía Dumbledore a Voldemort cuando estaba en su apogeo. Guapo, irradiando poder, carismático y entonces, Harry le sonrió a Dora.

—No temas Dora, no te haré daño—Dijo Harry, mostrándole el escudo completo que aún brillaba en su muñeca. La señal de los Black y estaba completo en Harry porque era el cabeza de su familia—Tu madre, tu padre y tu misma, han sido restaurados al árbol genealógico, así como todo miembro que haya sido borrado del árbol. Mira, Sirius incluso está de vuelta en los libros familiares—.

—¿Quién eres? —Dijo Dora, con la varita en alto y dividida en el interior. Una parte de ella, decía que Harry era peligroso, y la otra, una voz fuerte y clara, le decía que si era peligroso, pero para otros, para ella y los suyos, era un protector.

Harry se paró frente a Dora y dejo irradiar su magia, haciendo que la metamorfomaga revelara su verdadera apariencia. Una joven de apariencia femenina, cabello largo y ojos castaños, apareció en lugar de la habitual joven de cabello rosa chicle, corto y peinado como rockera, que habitualmente era Dora.

—El verdadero Harry, así como tú eres la verdadera Tonks—Dijo Harry quitando el resto de sus Glamours y revelando que había esculpido a lo largo del tiempo de su entrenamiento en Umbra. El joven desgarbado se había ido y en su lugar estaba un joven, si bien algo bajo, de apariencia inmejorable. Los lentes se habían ido y en su lugar, había ojos de color verde brillante, piel clara y lisa como porcelana, cabello oscuro, casi rayando el negro noche o el ala de un cuervo y un cuerpo tonificado por horas y horas de ejercicios de combate y aeróbicos a los que se sometió Harry y otros de su organización.

—¡Tú no eres Harry! —Dijo Dora, ahora preocupada.

— Dora… —Empezó Harry, usando la voz—Soy Harry, soy el mismo chico que has conocido este tiempo, solo que por fin tengo la confianza de mostrarme ante ti. Ahora somos una familia, nunca más estaremos solos, nunca más seremos los chicos "raros". Se que te lastimaron en la escuela, a mí también. Siempre debías ser alguien más, siempre ser quién no eras. Se acabo Dora, permítete ser tu misma—.

Harry tomó las manos de Dora entre las suyas y la chica dejó de temblar y miró a los ojos de Harry. La voz que le gritaba que él era un protector, calló a la otra voz y Dora pudo ver la sinceridad de Harry, pero también el poder y las promesas de un futuro mejor, uno que se asemejaba a lo que ella misma estaba intentando lograr al unirse a la Orden. Llevaba un tiempo en la Orden y no había visto progresos reales, peor los ojos de Harry contaban una historia distinta a Dumbledore. Era posible ganar esta guerra y era posible porque Harry ya casi lo había logrado.

Dora suspiró mientras Harry sonreía—¿Quieres ver la verdadera cara de la magia? ¿Quieres saber por qué Voldemort perderá? ¿Por qué puedo prometerte ese futuro mi querida prima? —.

—Sí, quiero ver—Dijo Dora, con seguridad.

Harry sonrió y abrazo a Dora quién ahora sostenía su varita contra su corazón mientras Harry susurraba a un ópalo en su mano: Umbra.

* * *

Los Tonks, los tres Tonks, estaban en una sala acogedora, pero cuyas paredes eran de piedra, pero eso no era lo impresionante sino la enorme ventana que a Andrómeda le recordaba fuertemente a la que existía en la sala común de Slytherin.

Dora y Ted estaban bastante aturdidos, pero absorbiendo todo su entorno. Harry y compañía esperaban pacientemente a que la familia Tonks se calmara, antes de entrar en detalles sobre Voldemort y Dumbledore.

Un par de horas después, Andrómeda quería ir a matar a Dumbledore (por ser quién más había manipulado las vidas de todos), a Voldemort (por ser un genocida y psicópata) y finalmente, a los Dursley, quienes le habían dado una vida tan dura a Harry.

Ted estaba anonadado del alcance de la locura de ambos magos y de lo fuerte que era en realidad el adolescente. Ahora, con su papel de protector de su familia, justamente otorgado por la magia, Ted resolvió unirse a Umbra, ya que el futuro que ellos esperaban obtener y sus métodos, eran por mucho, más lógicos y coherentes que los de los dos grandes magos en extremos distintos de la magia. Como su madre le dijo alguna vez, la verdad está en el medio.

Dora, bueno, ella fue fácil de convencer una vez que vio lo que realmente había hecho Dumbledore y la forma en que les había mentido a todos los miembros de la Orden, y sobre todo, le dolía el corazón por su dulce Remus. Harry parpadeo cuando observo la reacción de Dora al mencionar a Remus y sonriendo internamente, ya que aquí había otro posible camino a traer a Remus.

Los chicos Weasley fungieron como los testigos de los nuevos nombramientos de los Tonks como miembros de Umbra y mostraron a los Tonks sus marcas que los señalaban como familia de sangre, y eso alegro mucho a los Tonks, queriendo decir que el ritual fue exitoso y que ahora no tenían nada que temer de la loca de Bellatrix, quién estaba imposibilitada para levantar un solo hechizo contra ellos.

Hubo un momento un poco tenso cuando Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy arribaron al recinto del podio y se acercaron algo temerosos a los Tonks. La relación entre las hermanas nunca había sido buena desde que Andrómeda se casó con Ted, pero luego de pasar unos días en Umbra y ver la magia tan libre y completa que realizaban desde los sangrepura como Longbottom hasta la de una nacida muggle con Granger, y luego estaba el mago más poderoso de todos, Potter. Bastaron esos pocos días en Umbra para derribar años de cultura sangrepura y los Malfoy, quienes estaban exentos de unirse, suplicaron ingresar a las filas de Umbra, reconociendo el potencial real de la magia en el complejo de la organización.

Ahora estaban retomando un contacto largamente añorado por ambas mujeres, pero cuyas creencias las separo. Lucius tuvo que aceptar que Ted era ahora parte de la familia y le mostró al nacido muggle, como su muñeca también exhibía el cuervo al vuelo que lo identificaba como un protector de la familia. Ambos hombres quizás jamás serían cercanos, pero ambos había logrado una tregua en ese breve espacio, dispuestos a lograr lo que Umbra quería para su mundo.


	13. Navidad

**12.- Navidad**

* * *

Los Potter tenían más de una casa, lógicamente. Harry descubrió este hecho cuando fue a Gringotts y le revelaron el alcance de su fortuna. La inclusión de la piedra filosofal entre los activos de Umbra solo había hecho que fuera más rico de lo que ya era, pero siendo Harry quién era, repartía su fortuna entre todos en Umbra al proporcionarles un lugar seguro y planes de escape a quien lo solicitara.

Cedric fue el primer caso de "huida" y aunque sus motivos parecían pequeños, Harry comprendió que no todo en su historia era tan simple. Amos estaba tratando de moldear a Cedric en un héroe que el mundo podría seguir tanto como a Harry si hubiera tenido el tipo de educación y cuidado dado a Cedric. Pero siendo el Niño-Que-Vivió, lo que el fuera física e intelectualmente, de forma aparente, era innecesario. El mundo mágico ya lo adoraba por algo que hasta hace unos años ignoraba.

Sin embargo, Cedric había demostrado ser un miembro muy activo y valioso, y dado que su padre trabajó en el ministerio durante mucho tiempo, Cedric había tenido acceso a información muy interesante sobre el lugar, incluyendo la ubicación de las oficinas.

Cuando destruyeran a Voldemort, y sacaran a Dumbledore de la jugada, el ministerio sería pan comido con Cedric como Jefe de Campaña de un político elegido por Umbra y el mismo Cedric como Jefe de alguna oficina importante. Harry estaba pensando en enviarlo a Relaciones Internacionales, para que Cedric tuviera la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo, y pensaba proponérselo en la fiesta de navidad en los cuarteles.

Ahora, Harry estaba analizando la posible sede de una fiesta de navidad para la Orden del Fénix y algunas familias sangrepura a las que querían atraer, y dado que Draco no podía ofrecer sus propiedades, y técnicamente, Orpheus y Thomas estaban sujetos a la voluntad del actual Lord Black, que era Harry, las posibles sedes se limitaban a la fortuna conjunta de los Black y Potter en la figura de Harry.

Luego de revisar varias posibilidades, la propiedad Potter en Dublín parecía ser la idónea, ya que tenía su red flu bastante protegida y había una oficina del ministerio con una sección de aurores a pocos pasos de ella, de forma que si sucedía algún percance, tendrían a quien acudir sin revelar las habilidades reales de pelea que poseían.

Las invitaciones fueron enviadas como una fiesta de navidad (pero no en la fecha de navidad, ya que habían planeado pasarla en "familia" e invitaron a los Weasley y los Tonks a pasar la navidad en la mansión Black, Remus fue el agregado final, ya que Harry quería que él y Dora convivieran y se "conocieran mejor") y de celebración por la bienvenida de Draco a la familia Black. Además, necesitaban anunciar la protección de la familia Black sobre Draco a cierta pasa psicodélica.

* * *

Decir que Dumbledore no estaba feliz era verse muy corto. Estaba más allá que colérico, ya que su siguiente presa, es decir, "aliado", se le había escurrido como pez de las manos. Dado que la familia Black había reingresado a Draco a sus filas, técnicamente, Harry o cualquier miembro adulto de la familia Black, debía estar en compañía de Draco cuando se hiciera cualquier trato o alianza. La falta a cualquiera de estos términos, le daba carta blanca a la familia Black de ir en contra del ofensor, en este caso, Dumbledore.

Ni siquiera Dumbledore se creía tan poderoso políticamente como para ir contra las familias Black y Potter. Mucho menos con el estatus de Niño-Que-Vivió de Harry. Por primera vez en su vida, Dumbledore maldijo el día que pensó que la fama de Harry resultaría en algo bueno a futuro para sus planes. Su idea de un mundo perfecto estaba cada vez más lejana e inalcanzable gracias al mocoso y su estatus de poder en el que él mismo lo había fijado.

Sin embargo, en el espectro positivo de las cosas, el engendro, es decir, el joven Malfoy se veía bastante más tranquilo y con algo de esa altivez legendaria, perdida. Eso es lo que pasaba cuando uno perdía a sus padres, o al menos, lo que Albus pensaba sucedía. Sus errores lo perseguían día a día, y más cuando pasaba por Hogsmeade y veía a su hermano escupir hacia sus pies, señal clara de que renegaba de su parentesco. La uncia vez que estuvieron cerca luego de lo de Ariana, fue cuando surgió la Orden del Fénix en la primera guerra, pero aun entonces, Aberforth mantenía su distancia.

Todo lo que podía hacer para redimirse, era crear la clase de mundo que hubiera sido perfecto para su hermana fallecida, un mundo de solo magia de luz, para que los muggles ya no les tuvieran miedo, para que gente como Ariana, no tuviera miedo de usar su magia frente a ellos, y los vieran como alguna especie de ángeles, que solo querían convivir en paz y ayudarles. Sin los magos oscuros, eso sería posible.

Por mucho que quisiera que el joven Malfoy cambiara y sobreviviera, su alma ya estaba corrompida por la oscuridad, igual que la de Severus y otros tantos, mártires y futuros santos que serían recordados por su heroísmo y sacrificio para la causa. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ellos, porque su existencia no era una opción. La oscuridad debería irse.

Mientras el director tenía estos pensamientos, los jóvenes y algunos miembros de Umbra como los gemelos Weasley, ya estaban bien ubicados al lado de Madame Zabini (Fred como líder de ese grupo) y de Nott Sr. (George como líder de este grupo), los Greengrass estaban cerca de Draco, ya que querían hacerle saber que sus padres habían acordado (antes de su muerte) un contrato matrimonial con la menor de sus hijas, los Bulstrode estaban cerca de Severus Snape mientras Harry estaba centrado cerca de los Parkinson y su insoportable hija que lo veía como si fuera una cucaracha.

Todo parecía el habitual sarcasmo e hipocresía sangrepura de siempre con la nota distintiva de los aliados y amigos de Harry amenizando la fiesta. Todos los demás miembros de Umbra ya estaba en sus posiciones, Tonks cerca de Remus y sus padres hablando en voz baja con Dumbledore, cuyos ojos brillaban, indicativo de que Andrómeda y Ted le estaban diciendo que pensaban unirse a sus fuerzas.

Fue entonces que la bomba estalló… literalmente. Una bomba de humo cuyo aroma recordaba a flores silvestres… el aroma favorito de muchas de las damas de la fiesta… era una bomba con una versión muy diluida de Amortentia y Orpheus se reía a carcajadas mientras sostenía un pañuelo contra su boca y nariz.

Severus Snape lo agarró del cuello de su túnica de gala y gruño en voz baja y letal—¡Castigado! ¡Dos meses al empezar las clases! ¡Detención conmigo todos los días después de la cena! —.

Nadie se preguntaba cómo es que el hombre no estaba afectado por la Amortentia, ya que era un pocionista y seguramente tenía inmunidad a ciertos vapores de muchas pociones. El hombre rápidamente conjuro una especie de bolsa y saco un caldero donde mezclo varios viales y elaboro un antídoto en menos de 10 minutos para todos. Repartió viales a las distintas y disimiles parejas que se habían formado y les sirvió una medida en sus copas asegurándoles que era una poción para aliento de menta.

Los atontados invitados bebieron la poción y pronto se horrorizaron de su compañero de besos, sobre todo Molly que había estado platicando con Kingsley y le había dejado el cuello de la túnica manchado de carmín.

—Profesor, creo que sería prudente si los invitados de Draco pudieran ser escoltados a sus hogares—Sugirió Harry con voz trémula. Snape le gruño pero asintió, en señal de aceptación a la sugerencia.

Draco y Thomas escoltaron a los Greengrass por el flu, y varios de los miembros de Umbra estaban haciendo lo mismo con las personas más a la mano que había.

Al último, Thomas había regresado al lugar junto con Draco y Orpheus seguía siendo agarrado por el cuello de la túnica. Severus lidero el camino hacia el flu y espero a que Harry dijera la clave para ingresar a la mansión Black, ya que dado que Draco haría su ceremonia de toma como Lord Malfoy hasta después de año nuevo (de nuevo, para disgusto de Dumbledore), la casa Black seguía sellada para cualquiera que no fuera familiar, o invitado expreso de la misma.

Dumbledore tuvo que quedarse a despedir a los últimos miembros de la Orden que no habían sido todavía escoltados a sus hogares y vio como la familia Black y Severus Snape atravesaban las llamas verdes. Orpheus se veía positivamente asustado y Draco compungido. Dumbledore sonrió. Quizás Malfoy aún sería manipulable si veía una reprimenda legendaria de Snape.

* * *

Los padres Weasley se preguntaban qué hacían ahí, en una habitación lujosamente decorada y con los sillones más cómodos que alguna vez hubieran tenido el gusto de usar. Había estas bandejas con bocadillos y bebidas y una chimenea con un fuego agradable. A pesar de la comodidad, no querían estar en un lugar desconocido, así que intentaron aparecerse y descubrieron con horror que no podían.

Y no eran solo ellos, Ojoloco Moody, Remus Lupin y Kingsley Shacklebolt estaban ahí también. De alguna forma, por las llamas no atravesaron con su escolta, sino que ellos fueron los únicos arrojados en esa extraña habitación. Así que ahí estaban todos, intrigados por la situación, algo aprehensivos y fue extraño cuando a la habitación entro Mundungus Fletcher, mejor vestido que nunca y sonriéndoles.

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada. Mia y de todos mis hermanos de armas—Dijo el hombre haciéndoles una ligera reverencia—No se preocupen, todo les será explicado pronto. Tomen algo, coman algo, todo está limpio y es delicioso. Los elfos de este lugar se esmeran con nuestra comida—.

—¿A que estas jugando Fletcher? —Gruño Moody, pero para su consternación, Fletcher no se amedrento y sencillamente tomo uno de los bocadillos y lo mordió, haciendo gestos de satisfacción.

—A nada Alastor, sencillamente soy un mensajero—.

—¿Te cambiaste de bando, rata traidora? —Insistió el antiguo Auror.

—Si, pero si piensas que Voldemort—Todos contuvieron el aliento por oír a Fletcher, alguien considerado un cobarde de primera, mencionar el nombre "prohibido", pero Fletcher continuo—Piénsalo de nuevo. Jamás me uniría a alguien como él, pero si, cambie de bando, por el bando que traerá la verdadera paz a nuestro mundo. Solo piensa en eso Alastor, todos ustedes ¿Quién podría hacer un tercer lado en esta guerra, tan correcto, que alguien como yo se uniría sin dudar e incluso, cambiaria mis hábitos? Piensen en eso—.

Fletcher tomó otro bocadillo antes de salir de la habitación y dejarlos a solas con sus pensamientos.

Mientras los miembros de la Orden platicaban entre ellos, en otra habitación lujosamente decorada, varias familias Slytherin se veían entre ellos con miedo y desconfianza, pensando en cuál de ellos estaba tramando algo para tenerlos a todos ahí junto a sus hijos. Todos pensaban en Draco, pero estando el solo en medio de un Slytherin no probado, un Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor en la casa Black, no concebían quien podía haber orquestado su secuestro. De modo, que según su lógica, alguno de ellos debía ser el artífice.

Augustus Rookwood entro con paso decidido a la habitación y casi se rió al ver la paranoia escrita en los rostros de sus conocidos. Todos ellos voltearon con rapidez sus rostros al ver a un conocido y pudo ver que lo culpaban por su situación.

—No soy yo quien los invitó aquí—Varios bufaron ante el comentario—Pero les aseguro que sus sueños de grandeza ya no están con el Señor Oscuro. He encontrado un maestro más digno de servir que un mestizo hipócrita—Varias voces se levantaron en protesta, llamándole traidor y mentiroso—Pronto les dirán lo que necesitan saber, pero piensen en esto: esperé al Señor Oscuro por años, le fui fiel y bastaron algunas horas para saber que había sido engañado por un bastardo que no piensa en hacer de nuestro mundo lo que prometió. El Señor Oscuro solo vela por sí mismo, igual que el vejete manipulador en Hogwarts. Mi nuevo señor nunca me ha mentido y lo que me ha prometido, lo ha proporcionado—.

—¿Así que te vendiste por oro? —Preguntó Madame Zabini—¡Podríamos haberte dado más! —.

—Madama Zabini, el oro que me puede proporcionar no podría pagar lo que me han dado aquí—Rookwood se enfilaba hacia la salida.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es eso? —Preguntó Madame Zabini con sarcasmo.

Rookwood sonrió antes de contestar—Libertad—Y con eso, salió del lugar, dejando a los Slytherins pensar en lo que había dicho el hombre.

* * *

Harry y compañía procedieron a explicar la función de Umbra a los "invitados" (claro, luego de disculparse con ellos por haberlos traído de esa manera, pero insistiendo en que el tiempo estaba corriendo y era mejor apurar ciertos planes), primero a los miembros de la Orden y tuvieron que llevar a Remus a una habitación luego de enterarse de quién era en realidad Orpheus.

Alastor Moody estaba impresionado del complejo y lo intrincado de su organización, pero saber que incluso varios mortífagos habían renunciado al servicio de su señor fue un shock. Pero fue más shock aprender sobre las motivaciones de Albus Dumbledore.

Luego fue el turno de los Slytherin y aunque fue extraño para ellos, notaron la verdadera razón de Rookwood de cambiarse de lado. Si lo que veían en Umbra es lo que le esperaba al mundo mágico, ellos querían ser parte de eso, aunque todavía no estuvieran muy seguros sobre lo de aceptar a los nacidos muggles y mestizos.

Harry luego de que reunió a las dos facciones, paso a explicar la razón de la premura: Draco. Luego de lo que había informado Severus sobre la necesidad de dinero de Albus, a todos en Umbra les había quedado claro que Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a sacrificar otro niño y si la fortuna de Draco no era suficiente, intentaría hacerse de las fortunas de sus aliados, tales como Longbottom y Bones, y aunque fueran muggles, lo creían capaz de intentar echar mano de la fortuna de los Finch-Fletchley.

Lo primero en la agenda era desaparecer en el extranjero a Madame Zabini, lo que quedó arreglado con Cedric Diggory alias Antonio Mendoza como su "guardaespaldas". Madame Zabini tomaría unas vacaciones en España para conseguir un "nuevo marido" y de ahí desaparecería con rumbo desconocido. Umbra se encargaría de cuidar a Blaise en ausencia de su madre.

Lo segundo en la agenda era obtener ideas para sacar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts y la más aceptada, y que provino de los Bulstrode, fue enloquecerlo con alguna poción en sus caramelos de limón. El plan era que una vez que Dumbledore fuera internado en San Mungo, Voldemort se sentiría impelido a atacar sin uno de sus más grandes adversarios. Así que paralelamente, estarían efectuando el punto tres: debilitar mágicamente a Voldemort.

Ese punto no era tan fácil, pero Harry tenía una idea sobre cómo hacer esto y necesitarían su pedazo de alma de Voldemort que aún residía en él. Como fuera, con esta fiesta y reclutamiento masivo, habían golpeado fuertemente a ambas facciones.

La noche terminó con nuevos reclutas de Umbra y la familia Weasley conociendo a los otros protectores de la familia Black en la figura de Lucius Malfoy, Ted Tonks y Remus Lupin. Sirius en la figura de Orpheus, estaba intentando reducir su "castigo" pero Severus fue inflexible, ya que fue un asunto público y Sirius se había desviado del plan original haciendo una broma peor de la que habían planeado.

* * *

Navidad llegó en una exhalación y Thomas estaba nervioso (¡Nervioso! En el nombre de Merlín, ¿Que le habían hecho a su psique de Lord Oscuro esos pequeños Hufflepuffs?) por como recibiría Harry su obsequio. Ya no lo negaba, le gustaba Harry y esperaba que fuera recíproco. Thomas había bajado a ver el árbol y observó que estaba plagado de regalos, muchos, para todos ellos. Los Tonks llegarían por el mediodía y los Weasley llegarían en una hora más o menos, así que Thomas aprovecho para deslizarse a la cocina y tomar una taza de té en la escasa tranquilidad que podría aspirar ese día.

Había revisado las otras habitaciones y Harry dormía arropado como oruga, envuelto en las sabanas a manera de capullo. Orpheus se veía casi libertino, con las sábanas en desorden y los brazos y piernas en direcciones extrañas, junto al hilo de baba y sus ronquidos, era evidente que el "adolescente" tenía el sueño pesado. Draco Malfoy tenía su antifaz y estaba demasiado "perfecto" en su forma de dormir, pero era evidente que así dormía el joven.

Thomas había calentado el agua y estaba buscando su té favorito en los estantes. Harry entro con la pijama desabotonada en algunas partes y tallándose los ojos.

—Buenos días—.

—Buenos… d-días—Contestó Harry bostezando—¿Té? —.

—Obviamente—Thomas rodó los ojos y continuo con su actividad, sirviendo dos tazas en vez de la única que pensaba preparar.

—Gracias—Contestó Harry cuando Thomas le sirvió la taza frente a él.

Thomas se sentó a su lado y estuvieron en un cómodo silencio por un rato. Pero Harry no era gente de silencios, así que una vez que terminó el té, propuso abrir algunos regalos antes de que se desatara el caos con los Weasley, ya que Remus era improbable que pusiera orden si Tonks lo distraía, como planeaba la metamorfomaga. Thomas aceptó, ya que prefería que Harry abriera su regalo sin muchos testigos por si no le gustaba.

Ambos chicos se sentaron sobre la alfombra y Harry abrió primero el regalo de Thomas, sonrió ampliamente cuando observo a su abuelo y abuela en sepia, sonriendo hacia la cámara. También estaba su bisabuelo Henry en otra foto, y se preguntó si su nombre había sido en honor a él. Como fuera, era un obsequio muy sensible y pensado, así que Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a Thomas quién se ruborizo. Harry pensó que era una visión adorable.

El regalo de Thomas era un texto muy antiguo de Artes Oscuras del antiguo Egipto que le había encargado a Bill. Solo existían tres copias, así que fue bastante difícil de conseguirlo pero Thomas se veía encantado con su obsequio. Los ruidos de trastes moviéndose y bostezos los distrajeron y supieron que Draco y Sirius ya se habían levantado. Thomas se paró primero y le tendió una mano a Harry para ayudarle.

Harry fue levantado con fuerza y se estrelló contra Thomas, quién lo rodeo en un semi-abrazo. El rubor encendió las mejillas de ambos y Harry estaba por salirse de los brazos de Thomas cuando el adolescente lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

Thomas nunca había besado a nadie, ya que lo que recordaba, nadie le había gustado o atraído lo suficiente, pero Harry era hermoso de una forma que invitaba a besarlo, sus labios entreabiertos y con ese jadeo de sorpresa, sus ojos brillantes y entrecerrados, las mejillas encendidas… sus labios se movieron solos y se unieron a los del joven de ojos verdes.

Harry casi quería saltar gritando _"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!"_ con el puño en alto. Tom le gustaba desde hace un tiempo, y siendo sinceros, antes de saber que el Tom del diario era Voldemort, había sentido cierta fascinación con el guapo adolescente. Fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba interesando en las chicas.

Ahora estaba besando a una encarnación más sana y por mucho, más atractiva de Riddle. No, estaba besando a Thomas Black, una persona diferente y totalmente interesante por sí misma, alguien que igual podía ser un sádico de mierda como protector de inocentes y débiles niños. Una incógnita que estaba interesado en descubrir.

La lengua de Tom se movió contra la suya y ambos jadearon cuando sintieron el respectivo cuerpo del otro reaccionar. Ambos exhibían ahora una erección incomoda y empezaron a frotarse contra el otro mientras continuaban besándose, tomando aire de vez en cuando. Nunca supieron cuando ambos cayeron contra el sofá, Harry debajo de Thomas y continuaron empujándose uno contra el otro, dejando de besarse para jadear y gemir casi al unísono, y finalmente, ambos ensuciaron sus pijamas al liberar su semilla dentro de sus ropas.

—Debo decir que fue un buen espectáculo ¿Tú qué dices Draco? —Sirius estaba burlándose de ellos desde el dintel de la entrada de la sala.

—Digo que deberían conseguirse un cuarto si van a estar como conejos ¡Solo antojan y ahora estoy caliente! —.

—Me ofrecería pero, no te ofendas, ¡yuck! —.

—Lo mismo digo, preferiría que me follara Snape—.

Harry y Thomas estaban acomodándose la ropa y Harry limpiaba con su varita el desastre en ambos, mientras imaginaban a Draco siendo follado por Snape… la idea tenía mérito, pero luego oyeron algo más.

—¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? ¿Snape? Digo, el hombre es decente, pero de ahí a querer que lo folle a uno…—.

—En serio, ¿has estado en Slytherin por meses y no has aprendido nada? —.

—¿De qué hablas? —.

—Todo Slytherin es un dios en la cama. Es parte de nuestro orgullo. No podemos dejar que nuestra pareja de ocasión se vaya insatisfecha, y no importa si es hombre o mujer quién te gusta, placer es placer—Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tu punto, por favor? —Draco rodó los ojos.

—Si eso se exige de un Slytherin cualquiera ¿Qué crees que se exija del Jefe de Casa? —Dijo Draco, mirando intensamente a Sirius, antes de que este se ruborizara.

—¿Bondage? —.

—Seguro—.

—¿Lencería? —.

—Probablemente—.

—¿Tríos? —.

Draco se frotó la barbilla—No sé de eso, nunca he oído rumores, pero no me importaría comprobarlo en persona—.

Sirius estaba dividido entre la fascinación y el horror, pero se atrevió a preguntar algo más—¿BDSM? —.

—¿Lo de los látigos, esposas y esas cosas? Es probable, pero si lo hace, apostaría a que es el dominante. Me puedo imaginar que tiene de esas paletas y te da una tunda para luego montarte hasta dejarte aún más rojo y entonces sientes como palpita su polla dentro de ti…—Draco parecía estar sumergido en su pensamiento y no noto la oscura mirada de interés de Sirius ni la fascinación de Thomas y Harry.

Jamás habían pensado en Snape como un ser sexual, pero ahora que Draco lo mencionaba, podían imaginarse perfectamente a Snape con esta paleta de madera y una sonrisa sarcástica mientras miraba a su pobre "víctima" antes de golpearla y luego sodomizarla, o atarla…

Si no hubiera sido por los Weasley que ya estaban atravesando el flu, esa conversación quién sabe en qué hubiera derivado, ya que Draco ahora los había puesto a todos cachondos solo de pensar en ser castigados por Snape, pero Sirius fue el más afectado, ya que se descubrió pensando en que le gustaría ser "castigado" por Snape. Tuvieron que imaginar a Flitwick en tanga para bajar sus erecciones.

* * *

Los Weasley hicieron de la experiencia de la primera Navidad de Thomas algo insólito. Tom jamás había probado lo que era una verdadera navidad, y entre Molly y su familia, junto con Harry, "Orpheus" y Draco, ya sin secretos de por medio con ellos, se sentía muy hogareño. Luego llegaron los Tonks y Remus a remolque.

Molly abrazo a Thomas y le agradeció el abrigo que le había enviado de obsequio. Tom se ruborizo y le agradeció el suéter, Draco también había recibido uno y lo había abrazado con cariño, en una exhibición de adorabilidad que hizo jurar a los otros tres que no hablaran o les cortaría la garganta mientras dormían. Los tres adolescentes se rieron de sus amenazas pero ya no lo molestaron con lo "adorable que se veía con su suéter con un dragón con gorrito navideño".

Luego pensó en algo. La señora Weasley quizás podía decirle si conocía a la mujer de la fotografía. No es que fuera muy vieja, sino que de todos los presentes, era la más antigua, seguida por Ted y Andrómeda, así que tenía tres posibles referencias.

Tom subió a su habitación y consiguió la fotografía de los dos chicos y la chica. Luego busco a Molly y la encontró en la cocina.

—¿Señora Weasley? —.

—¿Qué sucede Thomas? —Molly Weasley no pensaba diferente de Tom luego de saber su verdadera identidad, ya que había hablado con su hija. Además del shock que supuso para Molly enterarse de que su hija tenía el don de ver auras y de que había estado en una organización secreta muy superior a los mortífagos y a la Orden del Fénix, pensar en Thomas como algo separado del Señor Oscuro, era bastante fácil cuando uno miraba al adolescente.

—Me preguntaba si conoce a alguien en esta foto. La encontré y creo que es de alguien de Hogwarts—.

Molly tomó la foto y apenas tardó un latido en gemir y llevarse la mano a la boca para sofocar un grito. Lágrimas pendían de sus ojos y tuvo que hacer mucho acopio de control para no liberarlas.

—¿Dónde conseguiste la foto? —.

—La encontré en un cuarto de trebejos—Técnicamente, no estaba mintiendo.

—Los dos chicos se llaman Fabian y Gideon Prewett—.

—¿Entonces los conoce? ¿Cómo se llama la chica? —.

—Molly Prewett—Thomas volteó a ver a Molly y vio el dolor y alegría retratados en su rostro. La mujer de la fotografía, era Molly Weasley, antes Prewett, y esos dos debían ser sus hermanos.

¿Por qué demonios Molly Weasley estaba en sus recuerdos? ¿Y qué significaba todo esto?


	14. Semilla

**13.- Semilla**

* * *

—Bien, entonces, Thomas aquí presente, tiene los recuerdos de Tom Riddle hasta los 16 años, antes de que empezara el Sexto Año. Luego también, tiene recuerdos de "bebé" donde está siendo cuidado por la señora Weasley. ¿Qué significa todo esto? —Preguntó Harry al grupo de investigación, es decir, Luna, Ginny y Hermione. Luego del Boxing Day, Harry llevó a Thomas a Umbra y convocó a "las brujas de Macbeth" para analizar la última información sobre Thomas.

—Pues eso, nada más—Dijo Luna, pensando en que significaba el que la magia de Tom se sintiera diferente a la de Voldemort, pero que Thomas tuviera recuerdos de Molly explicaba esa parte. Thomas no era Voldemort, pero era familiar a Voldemort—Casi parece como si…—Luna calló, sus pensamientos tratando de ordenar esta secuencia de ideas.

—¿Qué Luna? ¿Qué pensaste? —Le insistió Ginny.

—Bueno, tiene recuerdos de Voldemort y recuerdos donde aparece la señora Weasley. Es como si Thomas fuera una mezcla entre Voldemort y un Weasley—.

Ginny palideció un momento y preguntó—¿Recuerdas algo más del sueño, además de mi madre? —.

Thomas frunció el ceño en concentración y busco entre la bruma de sus recuerdos—Creo que vi a un niño pelirrojo y pecoso quejarse de que tenía hambre y quería pollo, y luego vi a otro que traía una playera con dragones, pero se veía mayor al otro niño—.

—Percy y Charlie—Murmuró Ginny—Creo que tienes recuerdos míos. Tengo un recuerdo donde mamá me arrulla mientras Percy le exigía pollo—.

Hermione salió corriendo hacia los estantes y busco algo entre los archivos, finalmente, pareció encontrarlo y lo puso sobre la mesa, hojeando el tomo frenéticamente.

—¿Qué sucede Herms? —Pregunto Harry al ver a su amiga así.

—Busco objetos malditos y causas—.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos tratando? —.

—Todo Harry, si lo que dice Ginny es cierto, entonces Thomas es algo completamente distinto a lo que pensábamos—.

Finalmente, Hermione paro en una página y dijo un "ja" de triunfo—Encontré la respuesta—.

En el libro, había un fragmento que decía: _"Además de las maldiciones en los objetos, existen otro tipo de manifestaciones mágicas en objetos de forma aleatoria. Objetos que fueron de gran relevancia para sus dueños, a menudo conservan pulsos de magia y la almacenan, de forma que cuando el dueño fallece, queda una mancha residual de su magia, que a veces se manifiesta como una maldición para todo usuario que no sea su dueño original"._

—Pues estoy igual—Dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos, Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Lo que dice el libro es sobre los pulsos de magia. Imagina un objeto como una vasija a la que le depositas una gota de agua. Eventualmente, esta se desbordará y si es mucha, puede mojar alrededor—.

—Entiendo eso, la magia acumulada crea una maldición sin querer, pero ¿Cómo se relaciona con Thomas? —.

—Creo que Thomas es magia, o mejor dicho, una mezcla de magias. De alguna forma, la magia de Voldemort y la de Ginny se combinaron y crearon a Thomas—.

—¿Entonces Ginny y Voldemort son los padres de Thomas? ¡Eso es asqueroso! —Harry hizo cara de asco, que se combinó con una curiosa expresión en Ginny, una mezcla entre asco, sorpresa y comprensión.

—No, no. Nada tan lejos—Se apresuro a corregir Hermione, era frustrante explicar algo tan simple a los demás. Luna sonreía porque ya lo había comprendido y Ginny estaba pensativa.

—Creo…—Empezó Ginny—…que Hermione intenta decir que mi magia y la de Voldemort fueron tan fuertes combinadas que crearon algo parecido a una semilla—.

—¡Gracias! Esa es la palabra correcta—Dijo Hermione con alegría—Thomas es una semilla. Un ser vivo creado de la magia, alimentado de emociones. Eso explica por qué tiene un alma completa, ya que Voldemort fragmento su alma que ya estaba corrupta y Thomas aún no tiene manchas en la suya. Simplemente recordaba más lo referente a Voldemort porque él era la parte más obsesiva de la combinación—.

—Eso quiere decir que Thomas ha existido desde que Ginny estuvo en la Cámara de los Secretos—Contestó Harry.

—Sí, seguramente permaneció en el lugar y luego empezó a alimentarse de magia residual. Puede haber estado vagando todos estos años, alimentándose de pulsos residuales por toda Inglaterra y finalmente, se condenso cuando estabas en Privet Drive—.

—¿Pero por que donde vivo? —.

—Piensa Harry, Ginny estaba obsesionada contigo ese año, y el Riddle del diario se obsesiono contigo. Era lógico que se sintiera atraído hacia tu rastro mágico—.

Ginny se sonrojo al recordar cómo había actuado en esa ocasión y durante un par de años después, como una groupie enloquecida. En retrospectiva, sabía que había sido patética, pero en su defensa, tenía que decir que mucho de ese enamoramiento era solo el de una niña conociendo al que por mucho tiempo fue un icono inalcanzable. Conforme pasaron los años, se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba interesado en ella, pero su personalidad era terca, así que erróneamente pensó que solo con un poco más de interés, podría tener la atención de Harry.

El día que notó que otros chicos la veían como lobos a la carne, también supo otra cosa sobre sí misma: no le gustaban los hombres. Luna y ella se habían convertido en mejores amigas y un día sencillamente se tomaron de la mano y ambas lo supieron, su interés por Harry mutó en genuina preocupación y fue cuando Harry le habló sobre Umbra, a ella y todos los del ED.

Todos aceptaron, excepto Cho y Marietta. Ellas habían demostrado ser indignas de confianza y no fueron invitadas a formar parte de Umbra. Eso para fortuna de Cedric quien dijo que Cho era un tipo de novia pegoste que quería atención cada minuto del día.

Luna apretó levemente la mano de su novia para traerla de vuelta al mundo, ya que Ginny se había perdido en sus pensamientos, eso era algo paradójico pensándolo bien. Ginny le sonrió de vuelta a la chica.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué sucedió lo de la diadema? —Preguntó Thomas—Comprendo lo de la magia entrando en mi persona, porque pudo interpretarse como "uniéndose a su recipiente original", pero el horrocrux murió—.

—Eso puede ser explicado por que tú tienes un alma completa. El fragmento de alma de Voldemort no tiene a donde asirse a ti, además de que tu alma no es compatible con la de Voldemort por mucho que tengas parte de su personalidad y memorias—Contesto Hermione.

—Bien, bien, eso resuelve la incógnita del origen de Thomas. Lo que deja la incógnita ahora de qué hacer con él, ¿Le dejamos la identidad de Thomas Black? Una vez que muera Voldemort y nos deshagamos de Dumbledore, Thomas tendría que salir a la luz como el "nieto" de Voldemort, lo que hará que la gente tenga dudas sobre él—.

—Entonces le hablamos a Skeeter y procuramos "convencerla" por las buenas con algo de oro, y si no, por las malas, revelando su pequeño secretito—Contestó Hermione con simpleza.

—¿Por qué no la reclutamos? —Ofreció Thomas y todos voltearon a verlo—Bueno, vamos, no es como si cualquiera de los otros dos lados fuera a ganar y seguramente Skeeter no es estúpida, verá qué lado le conviene y se pondrá en nuestros buenos libros antes de enemistarse más de lo que sabemos, ha hecho antes—.

Harry pensó que era una excelente idea y saltó a besar a su… bueno, aún no habían definido que eran, pero Thomas se había ganado ese beso. Thomas se sonrojo furiosamente luego de aquel gesto cariñoso mientras escuchaba las risitas de las chicas y a luna diciendo que hacían una linda pareja. ¡Él no era lindo!

* * *

Cuando atravesaron el flu, Thomas se subió furioso a su habitación. No sabía por qué el gesto de Harry hacia él que tuvo en Umbra, que cualquiera podía interpretar como cariñoso, le estaba causando estragos. Una parte de él, supuso que la parte de personalidad que correspondía a Ginny, le rogaba por ser menos arisco y aceptar todos los besitos que le diera su Harry. La parte que correspondía a Tom Riddle/Voldemort le decía que dejara de ser tan Hufflepuff y pusiera al mocoso contra la pared y se lo metiera hasta la garganta.

Quería suponer que su molestia con el gesto, era la parte de Voldemort en él hablando, pero era tan confuso saber su origen. Casi esperaba que todo fuera un error y de verdad fuera un bastardo de Sirius Black en vez de… lo que fuera él. Una semilla, había dicho Ginny, una especie de frijol relleno de magia que había dado origen a una persona, un humano con un alma completa formado por nada más que magia y emociones intensas de dos personas que estaba obsesionadas con Harry, una por amor y la otra por odio.

¿El que sentía por Harry?

Estaba tan ensimismado que no noto a la figura que lo observaba desde su puerta hasta que esta se acercó y lo abrazo por detrás—Piensas demasiado en las cosas—Dijo Harry besando el cabello de Thomas.

—No puedo evitarlo—.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —.

—Que siento por ti—Dijo Thomas sin más—Me pregunto si lo que siento por ti, esta atracción, esta lujuria o cariño o lo que sea, es real… o es algo que viene de Ginny—.

Harry volteó a Thomas para verlo de frente—Tócame—Dijo Harry, poniendo la mano de Thomas sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué? —.

—Tócame Tom—Dijo Harry acercándose a él—Tócame y descúbrelo. Bésame. Muérdeme. Reclamame. Ve si lo que empezamos a tener es real—.

—¿Estás seguro? —Tom trago en seco. Esto era serio. Si lo que tenían era real, nunca iba a dejar ir a Harry.

—Si, por favor. Tócame, Tom—.

Harry había esperado mucho por alguien especial… pero Tom rompía todos sus paradigmas. No era dulce exactamente, pero tenía estos detalles que le movían el piso, y cuando pensaba que no podía ser más dulce tenía estas explosiones de posesividad y sed de venganza bastante justificada (recordando la venganza ejecutada por causa de Elliot). Era, quizás, maniaticamente tierno, o alguna mezcla así de disímil.

Tom unió sus labios a los de Harry. Primero temblorosamente, pero luego fue como si un fuego abrazador empezara a consumirlo y abrazo al Gryffindor de forma posesiva y reclamo esos labios como suyos, mordisqueándolos en el proceso, dejándolos magullados e hinchados.

Harry fue empujado a la cama y cayó de espaldas mientras Tom lo cubría con su cuerpo y empezaba a desabotonar su camisa, empezando a mover sus labios sobre el cuello de Harry, marcándolo con sendas mordidas de amor. Harry gemía bajo las atenciones de Tom y se preguntó de donde había agarrado esa pericia. A él le tomo unos meses sentirse cómodo cuando empezó a explorar su cuerpo con Ron, pero ambos jamás habían llegado más allá de unos besos y frotamientos. Esto era diferente, Tom de verdad iba a reclamarlo como suyo, y Harry deseaba ser reclamado, poseído por Tom.

Tom empezó a mordisquear uno de los pezones de Harry mientras éste peleaba con la camisa de Harry hasta deslizarla fuera de su cuerpo. Tom se quitó la suya y el contacto piel a piel fue exquisito para ambos. Esos labios traviesos continuaron su camino hacia la parte sur y Harry se arqueo para ayudarle a Tom a quitarle los pantalones.

Tanto pantalones como ropa interior fueron bajados y quitados, así como los zapatos, dejando desnudo al ojiverde y a merced de Thomas. La ropa de Thomas siguió el mismo destino que la de Harry y ahora ambos jóvenes estaban desnudos. Aunque en el exterior de la casa hacía frío, el interior de la misma tenía muchos hechizos de calefacción, pero aunque hubiera estado el frío a la par de Siberia, ninguno de los dos adolescentes hubiera notado el clima: ambos estaban en llamas.

Harry quiso moverse contra Tom pero este tomo ambas muñecas del joven y puso sus manos por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo y procediendo a moler su pelvis contra la del chico, proporcionándole la fricción que tanto quería. Tom se deleitaba observando el rostro de Harry gesticulando y pasando por el amplio espectro del placer.

Ambos chicos llegaron al clímax, pero aun habiendo liberado su semilla, Tom no soltó a Harry sino que tomo parte del semen de ambos en sus dedos y poniendo ambas muñecas en una sola de sus manos, uso la otra para empezar a preparar a Harry, usando el semen como lubricante.

Para Harry fue una sensación extraña sentir los dedos de Tom dentro suyo, pero era un raro bueno. Los dedos de Tom rozaban levemente algo que se sentía muy bien en su interior, y en un punto, cuando Tom quiso ir más profundamente, toco ese botón y vio estrellas. Harry había leído sobre esto, la próstata, y ahora entendía por qué era tan importante en el sexo entre hombres. Estaba seguro de que si Tom seguía estimulándolo así, no tardaría ni segundos en volver a correrse.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de probar esa teoría, ya que Tom estaba jalando un par de almohadas y colocándolas debajo de él, elevando las caderas de Harry, de forma que quedaba a la altura justa de Tom, que estaba de rodillas sobre la cama.

Sus piernas fueron separadas y elevadas, colocadas sobre los hombros de Tom y Harry gimió de dolor cuando la punta roma del miembro erecto de su amante, empezó a empujar dentro de él. Tom por fin soltó las muñecas de Harry, y las manos del chico se aferraron a las sabanas, poniendo sus nudillos blancos de tensión, pero Tom siguió empujando, sabiendo que pronto pasaría la quemazón y el dolor.

Cuando estuvo enfundado por completo, Tom tuvo que parar un momento para evitar correrse. Era mucho mejor de lo que había leído o imaginado.

—Muévete, Tom—Dijo Harry y Tom obedeció la dulce orden.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en éxtasis, siguiendo un ritmo pausado y ambos intentando exprimir placer del otro. Harry tocaba y besaba a Tom cuanto podía mientras Tom besaba y marcaba cuanto podía el cuerpo de Harry. Sus manos mapeaban el cuerpo del otro, memorizándolo y guardando esa información para después, lo que le gustaba o encendía al otro, lo bien que se sentía la piel desnuda, el sudor cubriéndolos a ambos… todo era una extensión sensorial magnificada.

Finalmente, el ritmo empezó a ser muy rápido y llegaron al clímax en medio de un grito. Ambos colapsando, Harry sobre la cama y Tom encima suyo, soltando sus piernas y aun acomodado en medio de ellas, esperando recuperar su mente y su respiración. Cuando finalmente eso sucedió, Tom se separó de Harry y se acostó a su costado.

—Es real—Dijo Tom luego de un tiempo y Harry solo respondió con un asentimiento, mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Tom y este lo abrazaba.

* * *

Severus y Draco estaban preparando dos pociones con efectos parecidos: locura. La primera la estaba elaborando Severus, ya que requería una precisión impecable, esta poción producía verdadera locura originada de lo más profundo de la psique de una persona y sus temores. La segunda, elaborada por Draco, era un magnificador de emociones, que en dosis grandes producía euforia o agresividad temporal.

Ambos magos estaban agotados, ya que las pociones tomaban mucha concentración y magia, pero era indispensable que empezaran cuanto antes a dosificar a sus objetivos. Voldemort estaba francamente más peligroso cada día y Dumbledore más crecido de su propia valía con cada minuto. Sumado a eso, Umbra estaba creciendo cada vez más y pronto sería difícil conservarse en el anonimato y no querían volverse un enemigo común de los dos locos actuales.

Una vez terminadas las pociones, ambos magos dejaron las pociones debajo de una campana de cristal encantado para conservar las pociones enfriándose lentamente, y se fueron por caminos separados hacia sus habitaciones en los cuarteles generales.

Ambos magos iban a llevarse una sorpresa mayúscula en sus caminos.

* * *

Cedric alías Antonio Mendoza, para finalmente convertirse en Liam Schmidt, ya estaba en vísperas de su "huida" de Inglaterra junto con Madame Zabini en calidad de guardaespaldas. Habiendo hablado con Harry sobre la opción ofrecida, Cedric se mostró muy entusiasta por salir y ver el mundo, algo que con su familia había sido imposible. Su padre tenía su propia agenda y Cedric, bueno, él no sabía que quería de su vida cuando tenía 17, y con 19 ahora, seguía igual de perdido. Pero ver algo más allá de Liverpool sonaba excitante.

La ruta de su escape empezaría por Marsella, y seguirían hacía Sicilia (de donde era originaria Madame Zabini), para luego renunciar ambos a sus identidades antes de establecerse hasta nuevo aviso en Alemania, más concretamente Rothenburg Ob Der Tauber, un pueblo medieval que tenía una sección mágica que apenas difería de la muggle, de forma que Madame Zabini se sentiría cómoda. Pero una vez ahí, ambos eran libres de moverse por el país, sin salir de sus fronteras, como ellos prefirieran. En cada parada, tomarían pociones que les cambiarían la apariencia de forma que cuando llegaran a Alemania como Madame Schmidt, madre de Liam Schmidt, nadie podría vincular a ambos con sus verdaderas identidades.

Sabiendo que no volvería en un buen tiempo, Cedric optó por hacer uso de la valentía Gryffindor, aunque él fuera un Hufflepuff, viendo que Draco iba caminando en su dirección y que estaba solo.

—Hola, Draco—Dijo Cedric sin esperar una contestación real del Slytherin—Me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar en mis cuartos ¿Qué dices? —Cedric ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

—Mira, estoy muy cansado para jugar a lo que sea que pretendas, así que la respuesta es no—Draco estaba por salirse del camino cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y luego se vio aplastado contra la pared en un beso posesivo, un muy buen beso posesivo, suculento, donde su lengua era abusada de forma magistral por la del otro joven.

Cuando el beso terminó, Draco estaba jadeando y Cedric tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia—Te veo en media hora, conoces el camino—.

Cedric empezó a alejarse cuando Draco grito—¡Te dije que estoy cansado! —.

—Tengo poción pimentónica—Contestó Cedric con una sonrisa aún más seductora que la anterior.

Con eso, Cedric se fue y Draco se encontró media hora después tocando a la puerta de Cedric, luego de haberse bañado y sin saber muy bien porque estaba haciendo esto.

Al final de la noche, Draco estaba desnudo mientras sus caderas estaban siendo molidas contra las del Hufflepuff, luego de haberse besado hasta la saciedad, y prometido llamarse por los ópalos cada noche, para luego seguir la "conversación" en la cama. Cedric esperaría hasta que Draco fuera mayor de edad para mostrarle los "otros" placeres de la carne, pero mientras tanto, podía enseñarle otras cosas interesantes. Después de todo, aún quedaba un par de días antes de que estuvieran listos los preparativos para que el Hufflepuff partiera.

* * *

Orpheus Black había tomado un descanso de su apariencia juvenil, ya que lo que pensaba hacer no le sería posible si estaba en su versión de 16 años. Por fortuna, Snape había dejado el antídoto de la poción rejuvenecedora en los almacenes de Umbra, así como dosis extras de la poción rejuvenecedora. Solo quería ser él mismo para esto, porque se encontraba conflictuado y no quería sumarle más presión a los hechos.

Creía que en alguna parte del camino, le había empezado a gustar Snape.

Quizás fue que luego de haberse unido el hombre y haberlo visto fuera de su papel de murciélago-mortífago-mago oscuro, Sirius había conocido algo más del hombre. O podía ser que le hubiera ayudado con algunas de sus bromas en la guerra contra los tejones, o quizás solo verlo fuera del ambiente de Hogwarts, donde todos estaban en su propia "facción". Sirius no lo sabía, solo sabía de cierto que en algún momento, dejó de pensar en Snape como Quejicus y empezó a pensar en él como Severus.

Y luego de lo que dijo Draco… ahora se imaginaba siendo castigado por Snape y sus fantasías eran… bueno… lo dejaban empalmado hasta que tenía que hacerse cargo por mano propia de la situación. Sirius solo quería saber si era solo cosa de su imaginación o realmente había algo ahí, ya que a veces sentía que Severus lo miraba distinto, con algo diferente al rencor o al odio.

Así que ahí estaba, tocando a la puerta de su otrora enemigo de la adolescencia y con una botella de Ogden de 100 años. Severus Snape no esperaba visitas, así que para Sirius fue una sorpresa ver al pocionista con solo un pantalón de pijama y el cabello todavía mojado, una toalla colgaba sobre los hombros del oscuro hombre.

—¿Qué quieres, perro? —.

—Yo… uhmm, ¿Feliz navidad atrasada? —Sirius puso la botella frente a él y Severus parpadeo. Eso fue inesperado.

—¿Por qué? —.

—¿Por qué, qué? —.

—¿Por qué me obsequias esto? —.

—Yo… como disculpa… por haber sido un grano en el culo todos estos años—Sirius optó por una versión de sinceridad, ya que de verdad se sentía culpable por su forma de haber tratado al pocionista durante su juventud—Yo era simplemente un niño mimado y tenía esta visión de "artes oscuras malas" gracias a mi adorable madre, y pues… tú eras dos de las cosas que más odiaba en ese entonces, Slytherin y amante de las artes oscuras. Cuando llegué a Umbra, y empecé todo el entrenamiento, me di cuenta de que el mundo y la magia son más complejos y… no lo sé… conocerte me ha hecho ver mis errores y quiero al menos disculparme por haber sido tan idiota e infantil—.

Severus miro al perro… es decir, al hombre frente a él y vio sinceridad, pero había algo más que no estaba siendo dicho y decidió que el mejor curso de acción era emborrachar al animago, para que soltara la lengua que evidentemente se moría por decir algo más.

—Pasa saco de pulgas—.

—Gracias… murciélago—.

La habitación, contrario a las ideas de Sirius, no era negra, sino azul y verde, en la pared que no daba hacia el lago y sus vistas, había un estante con fotografías y debajo de él, un librero con múltiples libros de todo tipo, no solo mágicos y un reproductor de disco hechizado para funcionar sin magia. Sirius tenía curiosidad por ver que escuchaba el pocionista y se sorprendió por su gusto musical: The Buzzcocks, Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, Sex Pistols, Ramones, The Clash, Misfits, Iggy Pop, Dave Vanian, etcétera, etcétera… eran las bandas de Sirius.

—¿Te sorprende mi gusto musical? —.

—Si, tienes incluso las ediciones especiales… ¿Cómo las conseguiste? —.

Severus se encogió de hombros—Te sorprendería saber que no todos los magos sangrepura desprecian a los muggles y muchos tienen negocios lucrativos con ellos. Solo no quieren que se enteren de nosotros—.

Severus sirvió dos vasos del Ogden y le paso uno a Sirius. Ambos hombres se pusieron a beber escuchando los discos de Severus. Sirius empezó a ponerse "divertido" luego de algunos vasos más del Ogden, y empezó a soltar fragmentos de información incoherente.

—Lo que digo, Snake es que no estas tan feo… hic…—.

—¿Qué intentas decir saco de pulgas? —Preguntó Severus, quién aunque estaba tan borracho como Sirius, jamás tendría esa forma de destruir el inglés al hablar.

Sirius empezó a reír algo histéricamente, para luego lanzarse sobre el pocionista y besarlo torpemente. Fue lo último que ambos hombres recordaron de forma coherente, ya que a la mañana siguiente, ambos amanecieron abrazados sobre la alfombra del pocionista, con marcas de amor en ambos y sus entrepiernas claramente rozadas por la constante fricción.

Severus se levantó del abrazo del otro hombre y convocó sin palabras una poción de sobriedad que bebió con presteza, antes de poner sus ideas en orden. Recordaba a Black yendo a disculparse con él, para luego escuchar juntos discos y hablar de todo y nada. Severus quería saber qué otra cosa ocultaba el animago, pero terminó tan borracho como el otro y luego…

Y luego Black lo besó, Severus lo siguió, y luego estaban rodando sobre la alfombra, y podía recordar claramente como había montado a Black por lo que parecieron horas antes de que Black gimiera por más. Luego de eso, cambiaron las ternas y ahora era Black montando a Snape y Snape recordó con horror que también había pedido más a Black.

—Piensas demasiado alto—Gimió Sirius mientras se incorporaba.

—Tuvimos sexo, Black. No fue una borrachera sin consecuencias—Gruñó Snape, claramente molestó.

—¿Y? A mí me gusto—Sirius estaba decidido a explorar las posibilidades. La noche anterior claramente era un indicio de que ambos tenían esa chispa y no pensaba dejarla ir.

Snape se frotó la cara en desesperación—Siempre tan idiota, Black ¿Te das cuenta de que tú "apariencia" en Hogwarts es de un chico de 16 años? ¡Cualquier relación entre ambos sería un problema! —.

—El siguiente año "cumpliré" 17—.

—Y seguiré siendo tu "profesor"—.

—Mira Snape, sé que no será fácil, pero quiero ver que tanto podemos ser. Ya éramos algo parecido a amigos, pero he sentido esta atracción por ti durante un tiempo. Además, lo de anoche me gustó mucho—Sirius se sonrojo y Snape lanzo un ligero _Legeremens_ a Black y vio las fantasías con la paleta que plagaban la mente del pulgoso a últimas fechas.

—¿Quieres que te pegue? —.

—¿Leíste mi mente? ¡Eso no es justo! —.

—No me cambies el tema ¿Quieres que te pegue o no? —Sirius volteo el rostro pero asintió. Severus se paró de la alfombra y saco algo de una caja. Draco tenía razón, Snape de verdad tenía una paleta de madera y se veía imponente y peligroso y sexy—De rodillas, Black—Sirius obedeció y sintió el primer golpe—Has sido un perro malo…—.

Luego de varios golpes que dejaron sus nalgas rojas, Severus deslizó lubricante en la entrada de Black y enterró sus dedos en el magullado trasero, haciendo gemir al animago antes de montarlo de una estocada. Black gimió ante el embiste pero estaba delirando de lo placentero que era todo esto.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron al clímax y Black estaba sonriendo al pocionista, diciéndole que deberían desayunar ese día en la cama. Severus estuvo de acuerdo, además, aún tenía un par de juguetes que podrían gustarle a SU saco de pulgas. Parece que al perro le gustaba la sumisión y era una suerte que Severus tuviera esta vena de dominación.


End file.
